Roadblocks, Rage & Renewal
by Hendelnor
Summary: This is an A/U story. When Ororo and Logan first met, the instant attraction and connection was undeniable. However, it was the wrong time for them. Will their reunion a few years later be smooth sailing? Pairings include, ROLO, ROMY, WARBETS and a horde of other characters. ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters written about in this story. They are owned by Marvel.***
1. Undeniable Attraction

**Chapter 1 – Undeniable Attraction**

"Is this seat taken?"

The white-haired, blue eyed African beauty was jarred from her reverie by the gravelly, almost growly voice addressing her. She turned in her seat to look up into a pair of mesmerizing, intense steel gray eyes situated in an equally mesmerizing handsome face. His immediate impact on her was startling. Two things happened to her at once. She drew in a quick, hasty breath and her heart thundered in her chest. The man standing before her was over six feet tall. Even under the cover of his immaculately tailored charcoal gray suit, she could detect a muscular body that was apparently a slave to fitness. His raven colored hair was thick and wavy, but well cut. His forehead was broad and high. His brows were thick and bushy and arched over the eyes that currently held her attention. A slender and finely chiseled nose divided two high cheekbones framed by well-trimmed mutton chops. His mouth was wide, with lips that were finely shaped, having a sensual fullness to them. As she stared into the handsome stranger's face, a warm glow overtook her, fully embracing her. Her heart did a fancy little dance it had never done before. Her mouth went dry and she lost all power of speech as she continued to stare wordlessly.

The stranger gazed down at her and he repeated his question quietly. "Is this seat taken?" She detected an accent, but couldn't place it. The sound of his voice sent a delicious shiver running down her spine.

She blinked rapidly before stammering. "Uh...no." She cleared her throat and tried again. "No, it is not." She was so shaken by him and his commanding presence, that she was reduced to a stuttering fool.

"Thank you," he remarked with seeming nonchalance. "There were no other seats available."

Like everyone else, they were out in the seated area of Bryant Park, enjoying the rare, gloriously bright, sunny, cloudless March day Mother Nature had blessed them with.

She laughed lightly. "It is a beautiful day today. So, it seems everyone is out enjoying it."

He grinned and reached for his ham sandwich, unwrapping it and taking a bite. "Yeah, it's unheard of having this kind of weather this time of year in New York City."

She noticed the simple gold wedding band on his finger when he unwrapped his food and her heart dropped at the sight of the piece of jewelry. She was stunned as a bitter emotion engulfed her. It was jealousy. This had never happened to her before and she was distraught at the realization. She responded to him politely, "Yes. I love spring and this weather is an added bonus."

He heard the weirdness in her voice and looked up into her face. That face! He had seen her sitting alone, oblivious to everything around her, when he was searching for an empty space to sit to eat his lunch. He was inexplicably drawn to her and a strange force had beckoned him to her. As he drew nearer and eventually stood before her, he couldn't help but notice the well-defined angles and planes of her face. She wasn't wearing much makeup, which made her no less lovely, only softer and younger than she appeared to be. Her jaw was delicate but firm. Her nose was slender. Her mouth was framed by luscious lips…hell...suffice it to say, they were the sexiest pair of lips he had ever behold. Her hair was white as the snow that capped the mountains in his native Canada and he imagined, just as soft and luxurious.

When she had looked up at him, he was dumbfounded by her almond shaped, cerulean eyes and he was further thunderstruck when his heart began beating erratically and a suspicious clot formed in his throat. The bolt that struck him right between the eyes and straight in the heart was completely out of left field. He had no clue as to why he was standing before her and his reaction to her completely floored him, especially since he was a married man. He knew he was borrowing trouble, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. He steeled himself against the baffling feelings stirring inside him by silently reminding himself that he had vows to remain true too.

"I could see that you do. You seem to…glow in the sunlight." The last words were uttered softly after a slight pause. He'll bet that she glowed in the moonlight too.

He took notice when she shifted uncomfortably. Wanting to ease her discomfort, he laid his sandwich down and wiped his right hand off before reaching out, intending to introduce himself and to cover the uneasiness between them.

"I'm James Howlett, but you can call me Logan."

The warm, strong, callused hand that reached out to her was so huge that she stared at it for a moment before she took it into hers and smiled. "Ororo Munroe. Please to meet you, Logan."

Sparks erupted between the two at the brief touch. Ororo's body trembled slightly and Logan felt it as he gripped her hand tighter. For one insane moment he wished he knew what it was like to have her quivering beneath him in unbridled ecstasy. The thought both excited and shamed him.

"Damn!" He muttered. He was horny as hell and for what? A woman who was a complete stranger to him.

Ororo heard his muttered curse, caught up in her own thoughts as to why she was hot and burning with a sense of awareness for this man. For some strange reason, she didn't feel inclined to draw her hand away from his, but common sense dictated that she gently tug it away. She shook her head to clear it of the swirling thoughts.

Logan saw the movement and eyed her skeptically. He reluctantly let go and offered her a crooked smile. "Pleasure is mines Ororo. It means beautiful doesn't it?"

Ororo's eyes widened. "Yes! Do you know Swahili?"

"A few phrases and words. Learned when I was in the military and was traveling from one country to the next."

"What countries have you travelled too?"

"Quite a few. Cuba, Germany, Tanzania, Uganda," he replied. "But I was born and bred in Alberta, Canada."

She nodded and gave him a soft smile that did peculiar things to his insides. "Your accent gave away that you are not a born American."

"What about you? Ororo is definitely not an American name." Logan replied, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

She chuckled. "I was born here in New York City. My father was from Harlem and my mother was from Kenya. I spent quite a bit of my childhood in my mother's homeland."

Logan nodded in lieu of speaking as he was busy chewing a bite of his sandwich.

"So what brings you out to enjoy the day, Logan?" Ororo inquired softly.

Shit! The slight husky timbre of her voice saying his name caused his loins to tighten some. His reaction to her was shocking to say the least. It was obvious that she wasn't soliciting for that kind of reaction from a man. The lust originated only in his mind, but it was unquestionably there. However, sitting there and staring at her, he soon realized that his reaction to her wasn't based on desire alone. He felt a compulsion to protect her and to suffuse her with his strength. It was something he had never felt before with any female, and he was ashamed to admit, not even with his wife.

He took another bite of his sandwich, chewed and swallowed, in an effort to calm himself before he answered her innocent question. "Needed to get away from the confines of the office for a bit and think."

"What do you do?"

"Accountant at PricewaterhouseCoopers."

Ororo picked up on the slight trace of sadness in his voice. She braved a glance at him and saw the same unhappiness flash across his face before he schooled his features into a mask of coolness.

"You say that like it is nothing to be proud of."

Logan sighed. He was normally a taciturn man and never felt the need to reveal his thoughts or emotions to anyone, except those who were in his tight circle of family and that only included his wife Jean and his sister Anna. However, there was something profound about the blue eyed Goddess sitting before him that made it easy for him to talk and it bade him to speak freely.

Ororo, sensing his hesitancy in opening up, guessed that it had something to do with the fact that she was a complete stranger, gave him a small smile. "I am sorry. It is none of my business."

"It's not that, it's just that…"

"You do not like talking to a complete stranger about private matters," she finished for him.

His shaggy eyebrows rose, surprised that she was able to read him so well. "Yeah," he said on an exhaled breath. "But there is something about you. You seem easy to talk to."

Ororo laughed breathlessly. "I get that a lot."

He liked her laugh. Liked it very much. He delighted in the low musical sound of it. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Do you not know that it is rude to ask a woman her age?" Her twinkling eyes told him that she was teasing him. "I am twenty five years old. And you?"

"No fooling? You look younger. At least sixteen. I'm thirty five."

Ororo blushed and gave him a shy smile. "Thank you."

Logan finished his lunch and gulped down a bottle of water, before giving Ororo his undivided attention. As he stared at her, warning bells went off in his head. The beauty before him had the potential to add a complication to his life he sure as hell didn't need and couldn't deal with right now. Coupled with his bizarre reaction to her, he knew he was courting trouble. His marriage was already on shaky ground and another obstacle was most definitely not what he needed. However, he ignored the shrill ringing of the bells and succumbed to the temptation before him.

"So what do you do, Ororo?"

"I am currently attending Columbia, where I will be finishing up my Master's Degree in a few days."

Logan whistled softly. "Nice. What's your area of study?"

"Education. I have always wanted to be a teacher. Like my mother was."

Logan heard the sorrow in her voice and instinctively knew her mother wasn't around. "I'm sorry."

Ororo scrunched her brows together. "For?"

"From the sound of your voice, I assume your mama isn't around."

"No. My parents died five years ago on the American Airlines flight that crashed en route to Kenya."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I know what it's like. My folks were killed by a drunk driver when I was sixteen."

Ororo reached out to grab her bottled water and took a sip, in an attempt to calm the rioting emotions that usually assailed her when she thought about her beloved parents. Logan knowing that she needed a few minutes to regain her composure remained silent.

After a while, Logan, out of the blue, muttered, "I hate being an accountant."

Ororo tilted her head to the side and regarded him warily. He really was a handsome devil and apparently, a smart one at that. Then she sobered up when the realization that he was a married man hit. "So why are you an accountant then?"

He glanced at the simple leather band strapped watch on his wrist. He had half an hour more to spend in her wonderful company. "Long or short version?"

She grinned, revealing two rows of glossy symmetrical white teeth. "I will leave that up to you."

He took a deep breath before his face turned serious. "Well before I married my wife Jean, my plan was to have my own business. A garage that catered to high end vehicles. I was twenty five then, holding a college degree in automotive engineering and fresh out of the military. I was excited to get my business started. Then Jean told me that if I wanted her to marry me, I had to get my ass a real job. For her a real job meant being corporate." He coughed, then continued. "Being in awe that a beautiful woman like her would want a crude, no frills man like me and being in love will make a man do anything. So, I went back to school, got my degree in accounting and voila."

Ororo listened to his story intently. "So, in essence, you became an accountant to please your wife?"

Logan exhaled and ran his hand down the back of his neck. He couldn't deny that he was virtually forced to enter a career he didn't get any satisfaction from. "Yeah, I most certainly did."

"You are not happy, Logan."

Her simple statement cut through him like a sharpened blade. Was his unhappiness with the direction his life and marriage was taking evident? He always tried to hide his failures behind a mask of indifference, but it was quite obvious that he couldn't fool the blue-eyed beauty before him. He gave her a weak smile and ducked his head in a boyish manner.

"It is clear from the sound of your voice that your career is not the only aspect of your life you are unhappy with. You should do whatever makes you happy. Because happiness brings about completeness."

"Are you psychic?" He was amazed that she was able to read him so easily. Not even his wife was privy to his feelings like this.

Ororo chuckled. "Not at all. You are not as hard to figure out as you would like to have people believe, Mr. Howlett."

He grinned. "You're something, Ororo." He looked at his watch again and realized he needed to get back to his "real job". A feeling of gloom settled over him at the prospect of not seeing her again. He wondered where the depression came from. Before he embarrassed himself, he reluctantly gathered his trash and stood. "Can I see you again?" _Shit!_ That was not the question he meant to ask, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She floundered and looked down to stare in her lap. She couldn't deny that there was an attraction between them and the look on his face told her that he felt it as well. However, his status as a married man voided any and all thoughts of a prospective romance. She raised her eyes to his and found him studying her intently. She swallowed and then whispered, "No. I do not think that would be wise."

The uproar that amplified in her chest as she blatantly denied his request would not be stifled. She attempted to salvage some control by smoothing moist palms down her jean clad legs and drawing in deep breaths. But it was in vain, especially when he whispered her name.

She looked up at him. His face was serious. "We can be friends, can't we?"

Ororo cringed on the inside. This was dangerous. Now was the time to stop it before it got started. Her eyes met his and told him in no uncertain terms that that too was not a good idea.

As disappointed as he was, he couldn't fault her for her caution. "I know I'm a stranger. I didn't want my invitation to insult you. I just…"

He raked his hand through his hair. "Oh, hell," he cursed softly and his eyes scanned the park. Then he looked at her again. "I just want to spend more time with you. You're easy to talk to and I like that about you."

How can anyone resist that almost boyish look he was giving her? Yet, Ororo knew she must. "I am sorry, Logan. I cannot."

He resorted to begging. He needed her in his life in some way or the other, despite the potential risks it posed. "Please, Ororo."

"I just cannot." She gnawed her bottom lip in irritation.

He smiled gently and asked, "Do I offend you?"

"No!" The vehemence in her voice elated him.

"Just friends, Ororo."

She looked at him pointedly. "We cannot be friends or anything else for that matter. And you know why."

"Because I'm married."

"Yes," she hissed.

Logan closed his eyes and rolled his neck to release the sudden tension that took root there. His eyes popped open at the next words that she uttered.

"We cannot be just friends, Logan. I know you are aware of this...attraction between us."

Logan swallowed reflexively. Her utterance of what they both were feeling was a shock to his system. However, he felt deep down that this unknown thing that emerged between them was more than a mere attraction. It felt natural and right. He didn't know how to combat it and he was positive that he didn't want to put a name to it. Naming it would solidify it for him and force him to admit some hard truths and that he was ill-equipped for.

Ororo didn't miss the look of longing that flashed across his handsome face, as she was sure the same look was visible on her face. As heartbreaking as it was going to be, she needed to put a stop to the potential peril any relationship between them can cause.

"I am sorry, Logan. Maybe if we had met under different circumstances, then I would happily agree to be your friend." She took a deep breath, preparing to deliver the final blow. "I am sure you know as well as I do that this attraction between us is dangerous, so it is best that we say goodbye now."

With that confession, she hastily gathered her belongings and all but ran from the park and the man that frightened her by eliciting emotions that bloomed uncontrollably within her, filling her entire body, until she couldn't breathe.


	2. Picking Up The Pieces

**Chapter 2 – Picking Up the Pieces**

The first year after divorce was challenging, difficult and sucked big time. Especially, when one's high maintenance spouse left him with virtually nothing and he had no choice, but to pick up the pieces and rebuild his life from the ground up. Such was James Logan Howlett's current situation. After eight years of marriage, his wife Jean Grey-Howlett had presented him with divorce papers. She had claimed irreconcilable differences, but Logan had soon come to learn that she had met another man. One, who was far wealthier than he ever dreamt of being and in her words, "had it together and whom she loved dearly". Simply put, she had told him that she no longer loved him, had outgrown him and that they no longer had anything in common. He would come to learn that Jean's new unlimited bank account was named Pietro Maximoff. He had also suspected that she had been unfaithful as well, but that was something that came down to his word against hers.

However, in retrospect, he shouldn't have been surprised at the outcome, because his marriage was singing its swan song long before Jean presented him with those wretched papers. Their seemingly lack of enthusiasm for sex with each other and her reluctance to have a child, were just some of the signs that the end was certainly near for their union. However, Logan was a man who hated to fail at any endeavor and worse, detested admitting failure. Asking Jean for a divorce himself would have been akin to him admitting failure. So, he sucked it up and dealt with the unhappiness that only propagated all because he didn't want to acknowledge defeat. So, as he did throughout their entire relationship, he had succumbed to her demands, putting her needs ahead of his and suffering in silence.

He wanted her to make the first move and she gave him what he wanted. He half-heartedly agreed to the divorce, letting her lead the show, believing that after ten years together overall, she would be more than fair as they proceeded. Boy! Was he wrong! Jean had transformed into a rabid pit bull, with an equally rabid attorney and took him to the cleaners. When the dust settled, he was left with barely enough money to get by. He had no choice but to sell most of his possessions that she had left him with in order to make ends meet and to move in with his dear sister. He had no idea what he would have done if it wasn't for Anna Marie. She was his rock and staunchest cheerleader throughout that rough patch in his life.

Throughout it all, he had refused to let Jean emasculate him. However, the real dent to his pride was when she went after and was awarded the majority of the money he had set aside to pursue his dream of opening a garage. That one cut through him to the core because, for the second time in his life Jean had crushed his dream. He had hope that she would have had mercy and at least let him walk away with enough pride to have his dream, but no amount of reasoning could have swayed her. He had refused to succumb to begging her to have compassion, refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing him at his lowest. He had to give it to her. He had underestimated her. He had never thought that someone as materialistic and shallow as Jean would have risen to become as shrewd as a war strategist. He would have never in a million years believed that she would have turned on him the way she did. It was as if she had transformed into a heartless, self-serving, selfish bitch overnight. In the end, he did not recognize the woman he was with for close to a decade. After all the time he spent caving to her demands to make her happy, this was how she had repaid him. It was a bitter pill to swallow when he realized that the signs to the true nature of her character were always there and he had turned a blind eye to them.

The entire experience had left him bitter and callous and for the first time in his life, he felt as if he was at loose ends as the bitterness ate him alive. This in itself frightened even him, the ex-military man and martial arts expert. He wore a mask of false bravado, in a useless attempt to cover his heartache and cynicism. He chose to believe anything to move on with his life, even the shit the psychologists spewed about the end of a marriage and how to move on. He consoled himself by reiterating that he will rise from this, as it wasn't the first time he was knocked down. He will pick himself up, dust himself off and start anew. He will prevail and eventually make a new life for himself. However, a small part of him acknowledged that he felt some measure of relief that the horribly sad and occasionally humiliating situation was legally and officially over. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't glad that he would no longer have to see that two-timing scheming bitch again.

Experiencing the entire sordid saga, Logan learned many things and chief among them was that hindsight was indeed twenty-twenty and he should have known better. He had no one to blame but himself for the mess his life had become. And truth be told, he was surprised that they had remained married for as long as they had. He should never have married her and allowed her to destroy his chance at happiness. Again, the signs were there, especially when she would always get extremely upset whenever he would mention quitting his cushy accounting job and pursuing his dream. Now, he was paying the price for ignoring those signs and his insouciance.

He cursed his luck, cursed his life. He had continuously mentally kicked himself and laughed derisively at his own stupidity. Going through and eventually coming out of the divorce, he can honestly say that he had lost his naiveté and was no longer idealistic. He could now admit that he had married Jean for all the wrong reasons. At that time in his life he had believed manhood and marriage were one and the same. He loved her and wanted a family, so he truly thought marriage was the way to go. He now saw that Jean had laid a velvet trap for the guileless and foolish young man he was and had sunk her claws into him before he knew he'd been had. They were mismatched, had different goals and priorities. They were doomed to failure.

He had loved her throughout the duration of their marriage, but there was one question that continuously plagued him. Was he in love with Jean the entire time of their union? The answer to that overwhelming question he had, but he had stubbornly refused to come to terms with it and admit it. An admission would be tantamount to the guilt he felt for having the deep-rooted feelings he held for the uniquely stunning woman who had changed his life that fateful day one year ago.

Ororo. He knew his life was irrevocably changed upon meeting her that day. Their instantaneous attraction and connection to each other was mysterious and terrifying. From that day, he had secretly carried a torch that continually burned bright in his heart for the woman who appeared to be Mother Nature personified, with her eyes as blue as the sky and ocean, her hair the color of the clouds and skin the color of the earth. His every waking moment since then revolved around thoughts of her and those thoughts continuously stirred his feelings. He constantly pined for her, dreaming impossible dreams, manufacturing romantic situations in his mind that would never happen. When he thought about her, he would selfishly hope that she was not involved with anyone.

Ororo held the power that would undoubtedly bring to life what he now realized had been dead inside of him for years. His physical appetite can always be satisfied with the compliant women who constantly threw themselves at him, but he knew that those interludes would only end up leaving him with a short-lived satisfaction and feeling empty and lonely. With the rose tainted glasses now off with the end of his marriage, he now knew what he truly wanted. What he desired was intimacy with a woman that fully engaged all of the man he was. What he truly wanted was to have a relationship where reciprocity and love would lead to fulfillment. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew Ororo was the kind of woman who fit the bill. He constantly wished that he had met her under different circumstances and maybe, just maybe he would have been able to find his elusive happiness. He remembered every single word she had uttered to him that day, but the ones that stood out and kept resonating were _happiness brings about completeness_. He kept those words tucked away in a secret compartment of his heart, where he treasured them. Logan was in awe of her, not just her beauty and character, but the wisdom she possessed.

He had taken it upon himself to be in Bryant Park every chance he had, in hopes of running into her again. It had become an obsession of his, but so far he had no luck in finding her. Overtime, seeing that he wasn't going to meet the lovely Ororo again, he had finally given up and dedicated himself to amassing as much money he could in order to pursue his dream. At least, that was the one thing in his life he wasn't going to give up on. He worked two, sometimes three jobs, day and night to see his dream become a reality. Besides the time he spent at the dojo honing his martial arts skills, he had a one track mind when it came to seeing his dream come through, neglecting every other aspect of his life. He rarely dated or enjoyed the social scene and he hardly ate and slept. He limited his relationships with women to sex and nothing else. No commitments, no entanglements, no emotions. Nothing or no one was going to come between him and his plans again.

Finally, after two years of being a single man, working his ass to the bone, it looked like lady luck was finally shining on him when he was approached by his old army buddy Remy LeBeau about being his business partner. It seemed like everything was finally in place for him. He had finally accumulated more money than he had before Jean had callously took it all from him and his credit score was finally up to par, which allowed him to get a loan at a reasonable interest rate. The only downside was that he had to move out of the city and to the suburbs, as Remy had gotten a great deal on some prime real estate, ideal enough to build their garage and attract the preferred clientele.

He thought about Anna and how his relocation would affect her. He didn't want to leave her hanging after all she had done for him since the divorce. However, his sister had stunned him when she had informed him that she had obtained a teaching position at the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning in North Salem, New York. He was even more stunned to learn that it was in the same area where he and Remy planned to open their business. Logan was incredibly happy. It seemed that after all the heartache and obstacles, everything was finally looking up for him. It looked like he was finally receiving some good karma. He silently thanked whatever deity was smiling down on him.

Another few months of blood, sweat and tears, and First Class Automotive Center was up and functioning. Logan knew it would be at least another year before they would be able to turn a sizable profit, but he was patient. They had gotten this far and his intention was for them to go further. Now that his dream was a reality, he worked even harder at making it a success. The term "all work and no play" became synonymous with Logan. This was what he was born to do. He felt more in his element at the helm of the garage, and not as a corporate wannabe in a three piece suit mingling with the city slickers. Getting rid of Jean's dead weight was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He didn't see this then, but he sure did now. It felt incredibly good to finally reach this point in his life. It took him almost three years, but he was proud of himself for picking up the pieces of his shattered life.

Nevertheless, he was constantly reminded of his dismal love life by Anna and Remy, who were now a couple. They continuously harped on the fact that he needed someone to share his life with and that he shouldn't allow one bad relationship to sour him on all relationships. To appease them, he had went out on a couple dates, but his heart wasn't in it. Though their attempts were futile, Anna and Remy remained optimistic and reminded him that his soul mate was out there and that he just hadn't met her yet. They assured him that when the time was right, she would come into his life and the misery of his experience with Jean will be a distant memory. Logan didn't have the heart to tell them that he firmly believed that he had already met his soul mate, but she had came into his life at the wrong time and he was sure he would never see her again. The memory of Ororo always left him with a dull ache and wondering what if. What he'll give to see her and hear her melodic voice one more time.


	3. A New Beginning

**Chapter 3 – A New Beginning**

Ororo Munroe's heart soared at landing such a peach of a job. She was now one of two Assistant Principals at the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning in North Salem, New York. She had jumped at the chance to apply for the coveted position at the prestigious school, when she heard through the grapevine the position was vacant. At the time, she was in dire need of a new beginning and the opportunity couldn't have come at a better time. The past three years were the hardest she had ever had to endure and she needed a fresh start to move on from the unpleasantness the memories stirred in her. Additionally, she firmly believed that she was in desperate need of a new challenge as she felt her position as a sixth grade English teacher in the New York City public school system did not offer her what she sought. At twenty eight years old, she believed she had so much more to offer the world and the concrete jungle of the city was not affording her the opportunities she needed to spread her wings. She genuinely felt that this new position was what she needed to find the happiness and completion that continuously evaded her.

Too much had happened and she felt as if her only recourse was to cut herself off completely from her former life and start anew. And this lovely new job was just the means to her goals. Ororo remained focused throughout the process, tendering her resignation from her old post, leasing a gem of a quaint Dutch colonial house and relocating, all in a matter of the two and a half months of the summer recess. Her excitement could barely be contained as she settled herself into her new life.

But through that excitement, the unpleasantness of her prior life or reminders of it always found a way to rear its ugly head. Her parents' untimely deaths, after all this time, was still causing minor headaches with lingering business that popped up now and then with their estates. However, that was the smallest part of the unpleasantness she was attempting to leave behind. T'Challa. Just the mere thought of his name left a bad taste in her mouth. Ororo had met the manipulative, spoiled brat of a Prince on her vacation to the Virgin Islands. The trip was a gift to herself for her successful completion of her Master's Degree. Meeting and getting to know T'Challa was the biggest mistake of her life, but it didn't start out that way. He was gallant, pleasant and sweet when he had begun courting her. But she should have known that was all an act on his part to disguise the immoral, malicious, self-centered person he was. Ororo was in awe when she was approached by the regal man during the second day into her ten day trip. For as long as she could remember, most men had saw her as intimidating and unapproachable because of her appearance. The few that approached her always treated her as if she was a rare treasure that was placed on a shelf and admired from a distance. So she was completely taken aback when she was approached by the confident and debonair Prince. He had completely and shamelessly wined and dined her, knowing the right buttons to push. They were a couple by the end of her trip.

Ororo, at first, enjoyed and welcomed the attention he lavished on her. For a woman like her, unaccustomed to such care and attention, she embarrassingly savored it. She felt as if she was living a life of royalty for the first few months of the relationship. The stately dinners, the extravagant balls, the over the top trips and gifts. She should have known there would eventually be a price to pay for the life of riley she found herself living. It didn't take long for T'Challa to show his true nature. It began one evening when they were out to dinner and she was approached by an old classmate of hers, wanting to say hello to her. T'Challa didn't take kindly to being interrupted by who he deemed a worthless fool. He also had the gall to publicly berate her for what he called her disrespect of his position. That was only the beginning. Eventually, his scolding and ranting and raving turned to verbal abuse. From there, he attempted to control every aspect of her life, from the clothing she would wear and her hairstyles to who she can communicate with and be seen with. He smothered her, advising on this, arranging that, until she felt useless and helpless. He flaunted his indiscretions brazenly and made no secret that he was unfaithful to her. His constant displays of overwhelming conceit was galling. He manipulated her to feel grateful that he was willing to be with someone like her, because as he loved to constantly tell her, she was a freak, an anomaly with her brown skin, white hair and blue eyes and she was lucky to have him pay her any attention. When Ororo retaliated, he resorted to physical abuse.

Like the arrogant, pompous jerk he was, he apologized profusely for hitting her and promised that it would never happen again. He then did what he always did, resorted to lavishing her with material things in an effort to buy her forgiveness. But Ororo refused to be any man's footstool and punching bag, so she made sure the first time he hit her, was indeed the last time. She knew then that she had two choices, she could stay and hope and pray that T'Challa will overcome his weaknesses and they could love each other as they should, or she can leave and not fall into the category of a domestic abuse victim. She elected for the latter and left because his hitting her was the straw that broke the camel's back. She would no longer endure his sudden mood shifts, fits of temper, the ego that required constant nurturing and to an extent, his apparent paranoia that needed to be relieved. When she informed him that she was ending the relationship, in typical T'Challa fashion, he threatened her, and informed her of his intentions to make her life a living hell. Refusing to be swayed by his scare tactics, she had coolly informed him that the authorities had a battery complaint on file against him and if he didn't leave her alone, she would make sure that he was held accountable. T'Challa's family had somehow found out about their Prince's errant behavior and had forced him to get out of Ororo's life. She believed that the fear of bad publicity spurred his family into action.

But the experience wasn't without its consequences. T'Challa had succeeded in shattering Ororo's self-confidence and self-awareness. He succeeded in nurturing and exploiting her insecurities and she allowed her insecurities to guide her emotions and actions, firmly believing that she was a freak of nature unworthy of being loved. Simply put, he robbed her of her value and crushed her into worthless pieces. His parting gift to her was a trampled spirit. She became extremely guarded, unable to trust and became hesitant of her instincts. She had become a former shell of herself going through the motions of life on autopilot. She avoided exposing herself to the possibility of being hurt. Moreover, she had to continuously fight against T'Challa, who, even after their relationship ended, still found ways to vilify and torment her. He hated to lose and fail at any endeavor. Ororo ending their relationship was seen as a failure and a big blow to his ego. He was the kind of man who saw nothing but her face and body and had little or no regard for the genuine woman beneath the exterior. T'Challa was the type that used with malicious selfishness, hence the fear he still attempted to instill and control he still tried to exercise over her life, even after the relationship had long since ended. The entire fiasco had left its mark on her.

Finally, she decided that enough was enough. She needed to regain control of her life and shape her future. She dug deep and found that resilience she needed. The backbone she now had was so strong that she held her head high and persevered, fighting back against T'Challa's continuous machinations to ruin her in subtle ways. She had sold every gift he had ever given her and donated the proceeds to a battered women's shelter. She had also volunteered to tutor and mentor children who came from or had experienced abusive relationships.

It was a hard fought battle, but Ororo had emerged from the entire destructive experience, knowing that she was capable of creating and sustaining genuine and healthy relationships. Long hard looks in the mirror staring at and accepting those same features that T'Challa regarded as anomalies and a few therapy sessions, brought her to the point of realization that the world wouldn't come to an end if she stood up for herself. She now believed that she was worthy of a loving and fulfilling relationship and that it will eventually find her. She held on to the belief that she had much to offer the world. She wasn't delusional about once again becoming the carefree, trusting person she once was because her experiences had been too much of a valuable teacher for that. However, she can now go through life sharing her gifts with the world and maybe making a difference in someone's life.

Her father had often told her that life was finite and that everyone had one to live and it was his or her duty to live the best life they could. Once she remembered that all important lesson taught to her a long time ago, she was able to answer the hard questions of why she had tolerated T'Challa's demeaning and abhorrent behavior once it became apparent. At first, she believed it to be because of love. But the honesty within herself forced her to admit that it was fear, not love. Ororo, can now readily admit that she was afraid that if she left him, then she may never find someone else. She was afraid of being single and what she really wanted and desired may never happen, so instead of taking a chance and moving on, she had decided to settle. In hindsight, Ororo knew that she should have known that the relationship was a toxic one. She realized that, even at their initial meeting, they hadn't discussed her work or goals or plans. They had talked exclusively about T'Challa and his ambitions to one day take the helm of the small African kingdom his father ruled. Their first conversation should have been a clue to his selfishness and malevolence. Not to mention, when they went to bed, he would join her only long enough to quickly satisfy his sexual needs, before he went back to his roguish ways. Sex with him was dismal and demoralizing. She tolerated an act that was without warmth and affection, but filled with scorn and pomposity. She was used as a receptacle for his selfish gain. He was a real bastard, moody, temperamental and she felt as if she was constantly walking on egg shells in order not to damage his fragile ego. She was even left a claustrophobic mess after he had one day trapped her in a room for a few hours. Ororo understood that while the bad memories of T'Challa will always stay with her, it didn't mean that she had to give credence to them and the fear they once induced. She refused to let them dictate her promising future.

The summer recess flew by and before Ororo knew it, she was being introduced to the remainder of the Institute's staff. The headmaster, Charles Xavier, sang her praises and was incredibly happy to have her on board. Ororo went right to work, doing what came naturally to her. She fell into her position and the duties it entailed with relative ease. The students and her colleagues all loved her because they deemed her beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. As the days led to weeks, Ororo found herself becoming less uptight and unbending as she developed friendships with the Fine Arts teacher, Anna Marie D'Ancanto and the Language Arts teacher, Betsy Braddock. As their friendships grew, Ororo, although still wary, became more comfortable in her own skin. She was surprised that she was beginning to carve out a niche for herself as she fostered her relationships with the ladies. Maybe having a few girlfriends in her life was not the worst thing that could happen.

Ororo was determined to be a success and contribute something worthwhile to Xavier's, so she neglected every aspect of her life. Except for the time she dedicated to a women's shelter, supporting and helping battered women, she made it so that her life revolved around her work. However, her all work and no play stance didn't stop her well intentioned friends from attempts at matchmaking. They believed it was unhealthy and unnatural for a beautiful, caring woman as Ororo to be alone. After a few unsuccessful attempts, both Anna and Betsy assumed that there was much more at play with Ororo and her seemingly lack of interest in developing a relationship with the opposite sex. They both suspected that she was deeply hurt and traumatized by someone from her past, but they refused to pry, allowing her the privacy they instinctively knew she valued. However, little did they know that it was not a lack of interest that made her hesitant to develop a relationship, but more like trusting her instincts to help her determine a potential for a fulfilling relationship. While she did show her friends her appreciation for their apparent concern for her happiness, she didn't divulge her reasons for her diffidence to them and felt that it wasn't the right time to do so. Ororo was hell-bent on not repeating the same mistake again. Once in her lifetime was more than enough and she adamantly refused to allow another man to rob her of her choices and trample her spirit.


	4. Don't Sweat The Small Stuff

**Chapter 4 – Don't Sweat The Small Stuff**

"Miss Munroe, there is a..."

Ororo looked away from writing on the chalkboard when she heard the outburst. She frowned at the culprit. "Jubilation, I am in the middle of a class. What is it?"

The Asian student who had burst into Ororo's History class was immediately contrite for interrupting her favorite teacher. "I'm sorry Miss Munroe, but there is a girl out there who said she needed to see you."

Ororo's brows furrowed. She didn't know many people, so she was immediately stumped as to who can show up at her workplace asking to see her. "Did she say who she was?"

Jubilee nodded. "Ayana Harris."

Ororo smiled, fully aware of who the young lady was, but was mystified as to why she'll be here, asking for an audience with her. "Alright Jubilation, please have her wait in the waiting room. Let her know I will be with her as soon as my class is over."

"You got it teach!"

Ororo watched as the hyperactive thirteen year old practically ran out of her classroom before she went back to teaching her students about Attila the Hun.

When the school bell rang, signaling the end of her final class for the day, Ororo sighed. Thank the Goddess it was Friday. The children needed no further encouragement to race towards the door, eager to get a start on their weekend. As she wished her students a pleasant weekend, she gathered her school supplies and headed to her office. As she turned the corner leading to her office, she saw the young lady quietly sitting, waiting to see her. Ayana Harris was an eighteen year old girl whom she had met while volunteering at the women's shelter. The young girl was attempting to shake the shackles of abuse she had known most of her life. Ororo was quite surprised when Ayana approached her a few weeks ago, seeking her advice. She had opened up to the white-haired beauty as if they were old friends. She was a pretty girl, a product of an interracial relationship, well-mannered and soft spoken. Her father had passed away when she was ten years old and it was only her and her mother until the mother found herself in a relationship with a drunkard, who constantly abused them. Her hazel eyes, although sad, revealed a hardened life and wisdom beyond her years. Ayana had run away from the home she shared with her mother and her boyfriend the same day after her high school graduation, because of her mother's boyfriend repeated attempts to rape her. She was lucky to find herself at the shelter, where the people seemed to care and offered some measure of comfort. Ayana had told Ororo that she had refused to become a statistic and running away was the best and only option she had. Ororo was silently proud that this young woman, who held so much promise, was resolutely taking control of her life. However, as much as Ororo wanted to maintain her distance, the girl had gotten under her skin. She finally figured out the reason why. Ayana reminded her so much of herself at that age.

Ayana jumped out of her seat when she spotted Ororo. She smiled brightly at the beautiful, regal woman. "Ororo, thank you for agreeing to see me."

Ororo gave her a quick hug. "You are welcome. But I am wondering why you are here and on a Friday afternoon of all days." She led her into her office and pointed to a seat for her to sit. She offered the young girl some water, which she refused.

"I came to say goodbye," Ayana said softly, just barely above a whisper.

"What?!" Ororo asked incredulously.

Ayana offered a shy smile. "Do you remember the scholarship I applied for at Temple University? Well, I got it!"

Ororo grinned, excited for her. "I am so happy for you, Ayana."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your support. I will be registering for spring classes."

Ororo nodded. "That is very good, Ayana. But why are you leaving so soon? You have at least a few more months before the spring semester starts."

"I got a new job as well and they want me to start right away."

"Where will you be staying?" Ororo queried.

"I got in touch with one of my dad's sisters. She invited me to stay with her in Philadelphia while I get myself settled."

Ororo was slightly in awe of the woman before her. "Wow. You just took control of your life. I am very proud of you."

The young lady looked at Ororo, with genuine admiration. "I had a great teacher, even though we've only known each other a short while. I don't know how to repay you for all you've done for me, Ororo."

Ororo smiled. "Promise me you will stay in touch and we shall call it even. Please do not be a stranger. If you ever need help or a friendly ear, you can reach out to me."

Ayana nodded in agreement and stood up from her seat. "I have to head back to the shelter and get my things together. My bus leaves early in the morning."

"I am glad you decided to stop by before you leave. I would have been very hurt if I had found out you left without saying goodbye."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Ororo. Without your support I do not think I would have made it. The least I could have done was tell you face to face."

Ororo came around her desk and gave her a strong hug. "Stay focus and always believe in yourself."

Ayana returned the hug with full force. "I will. And you will be happy again, Ororo. Very soon. I know it. Just wait and see. Just don't sweat the small stuff and everything will be fine."

Ororo pulled back from the hug to look into the younger woman's eyes and saw the wisdom that belied her age. "We shall see, my friend. I will walk you out."

After she saw Ayana out and they said their final goodbyes, she took a few moments outside to enjoy the crisp fall weather and to admire the colorful leaves on the trees surrounding the school. The halls had cleared of students and faculty as Ororo ventured back to her office to complete some paperwork before she headed home to a quiet, lazy weekend. She thought about Ayana as she took a seat on her high back leather executive chair. She was beyond thrilled for her young friend. In the short time that she had come to know the girl, Ororo had saw the hard work Ayana had dedicated to turning the negative of her life into a positive. She was surely on the right track to being a success. Ayana's victory helped reinforce her belief that there was a light at the end of a dark tunnel and a person can indeed recover from and triumph over abuse.

She was just about to boot up her computer to get to work when an excited Anna Marie barged into her office. "Ororo, there you are. I thought you would have left already."

"Where is the fire, Anna?" Ororo quipped.

"Do you want to hang out with me tonight? My boyfriend and my brother would be there and you've yet to meet them," Anna said, trying to catch her breath.

Here we go again, Ororo said silently. She offered Anna a tight smile, on the verge of refusing the offer.

Anna Marie, sensing her imminent refusal, rushed on, "Come on Ororo. Be a sport and join us."

"Sorry Anna, but I will have to take a rain check."

The white streaked auburn hair instructor grinned. "It's Friday and I know you're only going to go home and do nothing."

Ororo raised an elegant eyebrow. "Really? And pray tell, how would you know I am going home to do nothing?"

"Yes, really, I just know. Come let's go."

"Not tonight, Anna. Maybe some other time."

"You've used that excuse for too long. I want you to meet my family. They'll like you."

"As good as that sounds, I will have to pass." Ororo gestured to her cluttered desk. "I have a ton of work to do between now and Monday."

Anna Marie frowned. This wasn't going as well as she had hope. She was on a mission to try her hand at matchmaking one last time, albeit covertly. After her failed attempts with both Ororo and her brother Logan, Anna had decided that she had nothing to lose in hooking up the two lonely, workaholic souls with each other. The worse that could happen was that they had no chemistry, tolerate each other for the evening, then go their separate ways. Yes, they were opposites, but Anna believed that her hardened, brusque, restless brother needed the calmness and reassurance the gentle Ororo had to offer. Anna knew that although he tried to hide it, Logan still suffered from the hurt and pain wreaked by his debacle of a marriage and subsequent divorce. She also seriously suspected that Ororo too was still recovering from a deeply inflicted pain from her past. But the African beauty guarded her privacy so zealously that she was unable to obtain some clue as to what Ororo's deal was. Call it a hunch, but she felt that these two people whom she cared a great deal about would be good for each other. They both deserved happiness and love.

Anna had solicited the help of her boyfriend Remy for her latest matchmaking scheme. Remy's part in the project was simple. Wear down Logan's defenses and refute every excuse he would come up with, and then cajoled him into agreeing to go out with them. She hoped he was having more success in coercing her brother than she was with the Assistant Principal currently sitting before her. But she seriously doubted he was. Logan was as stubborn as a mule and apparently, so was Ororo.

"You can put aside the work for a few hours," Anna persisted.

Ororo shook her head. She replied snappishly, "I take my work seriously, Anna. The prestige and success of the school depends on me doing so."

Anna Marie held up both hands in front of her as a sign of surrender. "I didn't say you didn't take your work seriously. I know how much you love what you do. I'm sorry if I suggested otherwise."

Ororo rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming on. She drew in several deep breaths and closed her eyes. "I did not mean to snap at you, Anna. I need to get this work done in order to meet our deadlines."

"Not even for an hour?" Anna tried one last time.

Ororo was firm in her refusal. "Absolutely not."

Anna knew when to retreat. Besides, she had every intention of trying again and succeeding. "Okay, Ororo. I understand. But promise me another time?"

Ororo sighed with relief, glad she was backing off. "Yes, Anna. I promise another time."

She turned to head out of Ororo's office, her mind already programmed to call Remy to gauge his success with Logan. "Have a nice weekend Ororo. I'll see you on Monday."

"Have a great weekend yourself," Ororo replied to the woman's retreating back.

Ororo groaned once Anna left and her office was once again quiet. She was happy that her colleague had temporarily dropped her request for Ororo to join her and her family. She was definitely not in the frame of mind to mingle tonight. She was not in the mood to meet Anna's brother, who she was sure was part of another one of the woman's attempts at bringing her together with a man. Ororo wasn't stupid, she was able to read between the lines of Anna Marie's machinations. Ororo silently laughed at the woman's subtle attempts at matchmaking, disguised as meeting her family. She had to hand it to her. She is nothing, if not persistent. She was grateful that someone decent as Anna had taken an interest in her life. No one since her parents had showed interest in her happiness. It was a nice feeling, even though the woman was a bit too enthusiastic in her approach. She knew she wouldn't be able to hinder the Fine Arts instructor for much longer because it was only a matter of time before the woman waylay her again about dating. She'll have to think hard about finding some other way to appease her colleague. But for now, all Ororo could do was shake her head and smile at the good, yet misplaced intentions of her friend.


	5. More To Life Than Work

**Chapter 5 – More to Life Than Work**

Unknown to Anna, Remy was having an extremely difficult time convincing Logan to join them for a night out on the town. They were walking from the garage floor where the work on the vehicles was actually done to their shared office space, when Remy decided to broach the subject of going out with Anna and her friend. Suffice it to say, Logan had no interest in spending his Friday night out with his best friend, sister and some broad who just happened to be Anna Marie's coworker. There was money to be made and he rather spend his time doing just that than socializing with some woman who was undoubtedly another set up date by his self-appointed matchmaker Anna. Logan knew his sister and best friend well enough to know when they were meddling in his life with their ridiculous matchmaking attempts. He wish that Remy and Anna would get it through their thick, obstinate heads that he had no interest in dating and being in a relationship was most certainly not high on his list of priorities. He knew that they both believe that something was missing from his life and he readily admitted to himself that yes, something was indeed missing from his life. And that something was the right female partner, his soul mate, but he wasn't going to hold his breath and wait for her to come into his life. He wasn't that lucky. However, him admitting that to Remy and Anna wasn't going to happen because they will both become more unbearable in their matchmaking schemes, so he did and said all he could in order to convince them that he was content with his current situation in life. Only he knew the truth.

"Mon ami, ya need excitement in ya life," Remy remarked.

Logan raised a bushy eyebrow at his statement. "I have enough excitement keeping things running here, Rems."

They were now at the door leading into their office, when Remy stopped and replied, "You know what kind 'o excitement I'm talkin' 'bout."

"Hnn." Logan grunted. Ignoring him, he entered the office.

"When was the last time ya got laid?" Remy asked with candor.

"None of your damn business." Logan meandered over to his desk and took a seat. His plan was to get some work done before he headed home to a Friday night of hockey games and a six pack of beer and a cigar or two. He was not in the mood to be social.

Remy sat down at his own desk. He placed his booted feet upon the desk and crossed his ankles over each other. Placing both hands behind his head, he laid back in his chair. "That long huh?"

Logan raised his right hand to give Remy an obscene gesture in response. He flipped through the various tax forms he had to complete for the company's fourth quarter of taxes. He sighed. He sure as hell was not up for another session of Remy's jabbering about him being in desperate need of female companionship. "In case you've forgotten, we got a business to run. No time for me to spend wooing the fairer sex."

Remy rolled his eyes. He's heard this same excuse many times. "Ya need a good roll in the sack, mon ami."

Logan scoffed. "Is that all you think of? Why you and Anna have such an interest in my love life?"

"Ya sister loves ya and wants ya happy. It sure will be nice if ya're not grumpy all the damn time."

"And you both think a woman is the answer to my problems?"

Remy snickered. "The right woman will make ya life worth livin'."

"Stick to repairing cars, Rems. Poetry doesn't suit you."

Remy laughed out loud. "Ya sister loves my poetry."

Logan logged onto his desktop computer and began typing away, effectively letting Remy know he was done with their inane conversation.

Remy, on the other hand, refused to take the hint. "Come on homme. It's only one night. Meet the femme. Ya never know."

Logan groaned. "Dammit Cajun!"

Remy's eyebrows shot up. He knew that the grouchy Canadian was at his wits' end whenever he would call him that name. It still wasn't going to stop him from getting the man out to enjoy some of the finer things life had to offer. Besides, he promised his chère he'll wear her brother down and he was going to fulfill the promise. "Ya're too serious, mon ami. Life has more ta offer than work."

"Like women?" Logan smirked.

"Exactly! Now we're on the same page."

Logan rolled his eyes, intent on getting to work, but Remy continued. "Let me ask ya somethin'. Ya don't miss bein' wid a woman?"

Logan was silenced by Remy's question and stared at the Louisianan man for a few moments. Unable to part with the truth, he opted to lie. "No, I don't. You know where I had to dig myself out of after the last woman I was with."

Remy wasn't convinced. "Not all women are like Jean, mon ami. Ya don't miss havin' a simple conversation wid a woman? The intimacy? Don't ya miss just knowin' that ya have someone who's there fo ya?"

"Where's all this coming from Rems?" Logan demanded. "I'm busy enough and I don't have time for this shit."

"Aren't ya lonely?"

"No."

Remy sighed. Years of interrogation training in the army and him knowing Logan for as long and as well as he did, told him that what the Canadian was trying to sell him was pure bull. He knew how and when to spot a lie when he heard one and he knew this man whom he considered more of a brother than a friend was trying to sell him a lie that stank to the highest heaven. Remy didn't want life to pass Logan by. He believed Logan had much to offer the right woman. Yes, Jean had hurt him horribly, but Remy didn't believe that the damage she inflicted was irreparable. Logan needed the right woman and Remy knew she was out there. But as he and Anna were doing their parts, they needed the hardheaded man to do his. He needed to get out there and socialize. The woman of his dreams wasn't going to fall from the sky and drop on his lap.

Remy sat up from his laid back position and removed his feet from his desk. He decided to try another approach. "Logan, ya're mo like a frère ta me, than a friend. Ya sister ain't the only one that want ya ta be happy."

Logan looked up from the papers he was busy going through. "I appreciate your concern."

"So talk ta Remy. We've never really sit down and straight talk 'bout the whole Jean thing."

"There's a reason for that. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Remy pressed.

Logan grumbled, fed up with the conversation and the direction it was heading. He absolutely did not want to talk about Jean, or anything regarding the opposite sex for that matter. But if throwing the Cajun a small bone would shut him the hell up and allow him to get some work done, then so be it.

"What you want me to say, Rems? You know Jean put a massive hurt on me, but I sucked it up and moved on. Now look what we've got going for us. I am fine with how my life is right now. I like my life. If the right woman comes along, then great, but I'm not going to go out and search high and low for her."

Remy nodded his head understandingly. "But ya can't let life pass ya by. Ya don't want kids?"

The lines around Logan's mouth tightened into a frown and his thick brows lowered. He sighed in exasperation before he replied, "Yes, I would have like to have a kid or two, but I think it's safe to say, it doesn't look like it's going to happen."

"Ya're hardly over the hill."

"Look, I know you and Anna think there's something or someone missing from my life, but there isn't. I appreciate your concern, but I'm good. Now if you're done, I've got work to do before I head out."

Remy ran his hand through his dark shoulder length hair in frustration and surrendered. It was obvious that convincing the Canadian man to join him and his lady love out tonight was a bust.

"Ok, mon ami. Take it easy. I'm gonna take off. See ya tomorrow." He stood from his seat and made a hasty retreat to the exit, his intention to call Anna with the bad news.

"Later Cajun. Say hello to Anna for me," Logan replied absentmindedly.

Relief that he was finally left alone flooded through him, but try as he might, he couldn't concentrate on work after Remy had left. This was why he hated talking about his love life or lack of one. Conversations like the one he just had with his partner usually left him drained and drudged up memories he would rather forget. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Having these conversations would always reopen some old wounds and in the end, felt like salt was being rubbed in them all over again. The barrage of questions and expected answers were enough to make him want to pull his hair out. He understood that his sister and partner wanted him to be happy. He appreciated their concern for his wellbeing, but he wanted to be left alone, to live his life the way he wanted to.

He had purposefully told them that he wasn't interested in being in any relationship to get them off his back, because if he told them the truth, they will undoubtedly have an endless parade of women fluttering about for him to choose from. He wasn't up to dating a different woman every other week. He was too old for that and besides, it wasn't his style. He sought something singular, with someone unique, compassionate and trustworthy and with someone whom he knows will make his life fulfilling. He sure as hell wasn't looking for a fly by night something with someone equally vapid and selfish. He's been there and done that. He wanted real unconditional love his second time around.

He heard the deep rumble of thunder outside. Appropriately enough, it matched the dark mood he was now in. He was now disinclined to do any of the work he had planned. He got up from his seat and moved over to the window directly behind his desk. He drew back the blinds and peered outside. He stared mindlessly at the rain drops hitting the window panes and the pavement. He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself when he remembered the fiasco the last date Remy had set him up on, turned out to be. Emma Frost. Her name said it all. She was a frigid, selfish, self-absorbed, demanding bitch. Her attitude of entitlement was a complete turn off for him. She was more than enough for him to want to tuck tail and run to the hills. He couldn't wait for the date to be over. It was also the final straw for him and he had decided to put an end to Remy's and Anna's matchmaking schemes, however, it would appear that the duo was still up to their old tricks. He wasn't deluding himself into believing that the woman he desired would magically appear in his life. Hell, he wished that it was that easy, but nothing ever came easy for him. Nonetheless, he also didn't believe that dating a slew of women every other week was the answer.

He moved away from the window and plopped down onto the chair. He tried to thrust the plaguing, depressing thoughts to the back of his mind, but they adamantly refused to go, remaining at the forefront. Logan sighed. Maybe he should just call it an evening. It was obvious that his work wasn't going to get done. Damn Remy and his nosiness!

What he needed was to vent his frustration and prevent the gloomy thoughts from taking a firm hold. What he needed was to swing by the dojo and work up a sweat. He grinned, his mind made up to hit up the dojo before he went home to his beer and hockey games.

A noise in the hallway got his attention. "Who's making all that blasted racket?"

Before he can get up to see what the commotion was about, Remy swung the office door opened. Logan growled. He sure as hell was not up for another inquisition.

Remy heard his growl, but ignored it.

"What the hell was that noise, Cajun?"

Remy waved his hand dismissively. "Nothin'. I accidentally knocked down the fire extinguisher."

Logan shook his head. "What you back for now? I'm not up for another one of your cross examinations."

Remy chuckled. "Non. Forgot ta send out some emails."

Logan grunted, reaching for his jacket and car keys, eager to get the hell out of dodge before Remy changed his mind and accost him again. "Well I'm outta here. If any emergency pops up, I'll be at the dojo for an hour or so, before I'll be home."

"Yeah," Remy replied distractedly, his brows furrowed as he stared at his computer screen.

Logan shook his head at his partner struggling with whatever it was on the computer screen that baffled him, before quietly slipping out the door.

* * *

 _Chère - dear_

 _Femme - woman_

 _Frère – brother_

 _Homme - man_

 _Mon ami – my friend_


	6. Have We Met Before?

**Chapter 6 – Have We Met Before?**

One of the times Logan missed having a woman was when he had to do his own grocery shopping. It was a tedious chore and like most men, he hated it. He groaned as he reached for a pen and paper, to write his grocery list. _Why things couldn't be simpler_ , he wondered as he struggled to remember exactly what it was he actually needed at the supermarket. Definitely beer, toilet paper, paper towels, chips…"Uh...damn!" he muttered as he balled up the piece of paper he was writing on and sent it sailing through the air into the center of the metal trash bin. He decided to just wing it at the supermarket, because it would take him more than the entire evening to remember what it is he needed.

There was a knock on the door and a young, good-looking Cheyenne man poked his head into the room. "Hey boss, that big order from Mercedes-Benz just came in. You want to come take a look to make sure everything is cool before you sign off on it?"

Logan cursed under his breath. This was going to take up time he didn't have. He needed to get to the market. He had been putting it off for a long time and it was either today or never because his refrigerator and pantry were empty. "Where's Remy? He can do it."

"Remy is down there. He sent me to get you."

"Ok, Forge. Tell him I'll be there in a few."

The young man nodded before he withdrew his head and softly closed the door behind him. Logan glanced at the clock above the door and grimaced. He had at least half an hour to go through the order. He sighed, running a business was a never ending job, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was a little after half past seven o'clock when he made it to the supermarket, his last official duty of the day at the garage, thankfully done. He had less than half an hour before the store closed to do his shopping. His plan was to get in and out, only grabbing the necessities. He immediately made a beeline for the alcoholic beverages section. He grabbed four six-packs of Molson, happy that he was able to find a place that sold his treasured brew. He was just about to grab some frozen television dinners when the manager announced over the intercom that the store would be closing in ten minutes. He made it to the check out in time, grateful for the short line. He made it to his jeep in record time, placing his booty in the back seat. He was about to hop in his vehicle when he glanced at the row of cars to his right. He had to do a double take at what he saw. His eyes feasted on the most gorgeous, enticing pair of legs encased in silk and covered by a swirling white skirt that reached an inch or two from the knees. Whomever those terrific pair of gams belonged too, was bent over the front of a Nissan Altima's opened hood. Without thought and as if being lured by a rare, primordial force, Logan turned and began walking over to the vicinity of the unknown woman. He slowly made his way over and chuckled softly when he heard her muffled curses. So not to scare her, he waited until he was a few feet away before calling out to her to offer assistance.

* * *

The end of the month staff meetings were usually tedious and uneventful. This one was no exception, especially with Scott Summers, the other Assistant Principal's extensive soliloquy. Ororo sighed as she sprinted from the conference room to her office, grateful that part of the slow torture was over. She needed to clear her head and breathe deeply before she was sure to be bombarded by Summers himself with requests for her opinion on his monologue. Ororo guiltily admitted that she would rather watch paint dry than listen to Scott Summers repeat the same things he sermonized in the meeting. She had no idea why the meetings were scheduled for the last Friday of the month. It made no sense and it was something she would most definitely raise at the next meeting. She was positive that the other staff members felt that there were more enjoyable things to do and other ways to spend an evening that signified the end of a busy school week.

Ororo was busy gathering her belongings, while she mentally counted the seconds before Scott would walk into her office. No sooner had she finished securing her briefcase than she heard a knock on her door. The door was thrust opened and in stepped the very person she was dreading.

She sighed. It was going to be an even longer afternoon. She took her seat behind her desk. "Hello Scott. What can I do for you?" _As if I do not know_ , she silently added.

He shut the door behind him and faced the intelligent, elegant beauty. As with every time he saw her or was in her vicinity, he couldn't help but admire her beauty and the gracefulness that radiated around her. The fullness of how beautiful and smart she was got his attention every time. He was guilty that she generated this kind of response in him, given the fact that he was a happily married man. "You left so quickly after the meeting was over, I didn't get a chance to ask you what your thoughts were," he said meekly. Scott Summers was a handsome man in a nerdish way. He also seemed to be a decent enough fellow, but he was hands down, a bore.

"I have not attempted to gather my thoughts about the meeting as yet," she replied honestly. "Once I get them together, I will send you an email, if that is alright with you."

Scott took a seat on the leather sofa opposite her desk. Ororo cursed mentally. His action more or less signifying he had no intentions of leaving without hearing her thoughts on his monologue. Scott Summers was about to turn what should have been a rather routine evening into an unpleasant one. "That's fine. But there is something else. You've been with us here for almost three months now. How has the experience been for you so far?"

Ororo glanced at her watch. She needed to hit the supermarket before it closed for the evening. "It has been a wonderful experience so far. Everyone has been helpful and accommodating," she responded with more calm than she felt at the moment.

"That's good to hear."

Relying on her professional demeanor, Ororo asked, "Is that all?"

Scott gave her a timid smile, as he stuttered. "Ah..Ah..no. No. I wanted to know if there are any concerns or questions you may have about anything so far."

Ororo sighed. "There are some concerns I have, but I can always memorialize them in an email to you and Mr. Xavier."

"Well, I am here now. Let's hear them."

She gritted her teeth. Apparently, he was unable to take a hint. She glanced at her watch again. Her eyes widened at the time. It seems as if she was going to be one of the last ones to leave. Could her evening get any worse? "There are quite a few concerns I have to get into. And as it is so late on a Friday evening, I am sure you have better things to go home and do."

She hoped he will take her suggestion to leave. The steady look he gave her, squelched that hope. "I can spare a few minutes."

Ororo stopped herself from snorting just in time. A few minutes? If she gave him the chance, it would be more like a few hours. She had to stop him before he got more comfortable on her sofa. "I am sorry Scott, but I really do have to get going. I will send you an email over the weekend."

Scott appeared to have come out of his trance when he glanced at his watch and realized the lateness of the evening. "Wow. I didn't realize it was so late. I will leave you now Ororo. Have a great weekend and don't forget to send me the email."

She nodded in relief. "Have a pleasant weekend, Scott."

Ororo waited until the door was closed behind him before she literally jumped into action and gathered her belongings, praying that the spectacled man didn't forget to mention something to her and waltz back in. She put her jacket on before picking up her purse and briefcase. Grabbing her keys and the grocery list off her desk, she all but sprinted to the garage as if a pack of wild animals were on her heels.

The tension brought on by Scott Summers and the day in general, slowly ebbed from Ororo as she made her way up and down the aisles of the supermarket, methodically checking off items on her list that were already in her shopping cart. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was time to grab the remaining items and hightail it out of there. Thankfully, the market wasn't too crowded and the lines weren't too long, so she was able to check out without much fanfare. She secured her jacket and purse before she stepped through the market's automatic sliding doors and briskly walked to where her car was parked. She secured her purchases into her car's trunk before seating herself into the driver's seat of her vehicle. She exhaled loudly, pleased that the mind-numbing task was over.

"Now to go home and unwind," she said softly.

She turned the key in the ignition. Nothing. She prayed that this wasn't some colossal joke. She twisted the key again, this time harder, and as before, zilch. Ororo banged her hands against the steering wheel and groaned in frustration. This couldn't be happening. Not tonight of all nights. Her already unpleasant evening was about to take a turn for the worse. She popped the hood of the car and hurriedly stepped out to take a look at what was going on.

* * *

"Do you need some help?" Ororo started when she heard that voice. She frowned. That voice sounded unbelievably familiar. She had heard that deep gravelly distinctive voice before. Over three years ago. She knew that voice. She could never forget that voice. She slowly raised her head.

Her hair was pinned up into a top knot today, but the color of it became visible as she lifted her head from under the hood. Logan's heart began thumping erratically. That hair, the color of clouds, was distinctive to only one person. The only person who had haunted his dreams and consumed his every thought for the most part of the past three years. As he drew closer, a feeling of serenity and sheer joy came over him. He had no doubts that it was her. Ororo!

Ororo turned around and froze at the sight before her. Her mouth became devoid of all moisture and she tried convulsively to swallow. Her heart soared into her throat and her body shook with a slight tremor. It couldn't be! He looked the same! Those steely gray eyes, even though, they conveyed his continuing healing from a painful wound, were still arresting, even more so now. Maybe there were a few more lines fanning out from the corners of his eyes, but they were still the most spellbinding pair of eyes she had ever seen. His hair was still thick and wavy, boasting a few gray strands in it. He was much more intimidating standing before her than he was sitting with her that long ago afternoon in Bryant Park. Time had only enhanced his handsomeness and raw masculinity. The strength and maleness she had noticed in him before was much more intense this time around. Standing before her in the flesh offering her assistance, was indeed the man who had stirred something primal and terrifying inside her that fateful day.

She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly through her clothing. "Logan," she voiced breathlessly, his name sounding like a prayer. As he continued to stare at her, her heart leapt from her chest to lodged somewhere in her throat. It continued to beat wildly, blocking off whatever breaths she was desperately trying to inhale. Suddenly hot and breathless, she tore her eyes away from the hypnotic allure of his stare and looked down, concentrating her gaze on her shoes. The attraction and connection were evidently still present and by all indications, even more potent this time around. When she braved another glance at him, he was still staring at her in mute stupor. She knew by his shocked expression that he was as dumbstruck as she.

Logan didn't realize that he was holding his breath, until it escaped him in a rush. His searing eyes swept down her entire frame to ensure that she was truly standing before him. He couldn't believe it. The woman who had haunted his dreams, engulfed his thoughts, the woman that he would have moved heaven and earth to see and touch one more time was standing before him in the flesh. He raised his eyes to her sky blues that although they revealed a continuous recovery from a deep hurt, were still the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His eyes remained riveted on her, afraid that if he took them off her, she would disappear.

"Ororo?" His voice was suddenly rough from the lump that formed in the base of his throat.

She offered him a tentative smile. The tightness in her throat relaxed long enough for her to ask, "You remember me?"

Logan nodded dumbly, unable to form a coherent sentence. As if he could ever in his life forget her. It was a shock to his system seeing her after all this time wishing and hoping. His lips curled into a brilliant smile. "Need some help, darlin'?"

Ororo laughed, still breathless. "Are you offering?"

He walked up closer to her. "Depends. I don't offer my help to just any old body."

"Old? I see I am not at least sixteen anymore," she quipped, uttering some of his own words from their first conversation.

He pierced her with razor-sharped gray eyes. He grinned as he replied, "Still look sixteen from where I'm standing."

She felt the heat of his stare. She felt compelled by some unseen power to glance down to his left hand. She saw that the gold band that was present before, no longer took up residence on his ring finger. The joy that surged through her was profound. "You are divorced?" The words left her before she was able to stop them. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment and muttered, "I am sorry, Logan. It is none of my business."

 _It damn sure is your business_ , he wanted to yell. When they had first met, his marriage was a hindrance to forming any type of relationship with her. And he had to walk away from her then. Now, by some quirk of fate, she was back in his life and nothing or no one was going to prevent him from being in her life this time around. "No worries. But yes, I'm divorced. Long story."

He saw a look that was a mixture of sorrow, joy and regret spread across her face fleetingly. He was momentarily fascinated by it until she spoke again. "My car would not start."

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, before reality quickly dawned. "I noticed. Mind if I take a look?"

Ororo stepped aside and with a sweeping gesture of her hand bid him permission to look. After a few minutes he raised his head from under her car's hood. "Well, darlin'. The battery is fine, but it looks like you got a broken timing belt which has shot your engine."

"Simple terms please?"

"Your car is busted."

Ororo groaned. "You cannot be serious."

"'I'm afraid so."

She ran her hands down her face. When she looked at him again, her frustration was evident. "This has to be a joke," she flared.

Logan took pity on her. "Don't worry about it, Ororo."

She turned angry eyes on him. They were now a deep sapphire color. They captivated him and turned him to hell on. "This is sure to cost me a fortune and you are telling me not to worry about it!"

Logan held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down, darlin'."

Ororo let out an unladylike snort. She took a few deep, calming breaths. "I am sorry, Logan. It is just that my day has gone from decent to bad to worse. I did not mean to snap at you."

Logan grinned. "Like I said don't worry about it. I got you."

She gave him a quizzical look.

"A lot has happened since we last met. Other than getting divorced, me and my partner opened a garage. So, like I said, I got you. I'll take care of everything for you."

She smiled at him gratefully. Their eyes locked, hers shining with relief, his appraising. They both couldn't help themselves and just reveled in each other's gazes. Logan's heart pounded so hard, it frightened him and pure raw emotion squeezed Ororo's throat.

Ororo jumped at the intrusion of a glaring car horn. She had become oblivious to her surroundings, except for the man whose gaze enthralled her.

"Give me a few minutes to call the garage to get a tow truck out here and then I can take you home," Logan said, forcibly breaking his eye contact with her.

"Oh no, Logan, I cannot let you do that." She turned around with the intention of grabbing her purse from the front seat of her car. "I can call the tow truck myself and have a taxi take me home."

"It's no problem, okay?" He said rather testily, annoyed she was spurning his offer.

Ororo snapped to attention, her head coming up with a jerk when she heard the annoyance in his voice. She dropped her eyes, unsure of what to say to him. She wasn't accustomed to anyone offering her help of this magnitude. She gnawed at her inner cheek in contemplation. Logan watched the myriad of emotions flitter across her gorgeous face. "I'll call the tow truck and take you home, okay? And it won't cost you a thing."

At that moment, she felt the defenses that usually erect themselves around her crumbling. The mellow glow in his eyes and the gruff tone of his voice got to her. "Logan, I do not know what to say, but thank you."

He winked at her. "Don't worry about it. Let me take care of this for you."

She gave him a sweet smile, that made him want to kiss her breathless. "Alright. Let me get my things out of my car."

While she went to remove her groceries and other personal effects from her car, Logan busied himself calling his company to get one of its tow trucks out to where they were. After he ended the call, he helped her carry her things to his jeep and secure them. Another twenty minutes of waiting and the tow truck arrived and within minutes took Ororo's broken down car away.

Once she was situated in the passenger side of his vehicle, Ororo turned to Logan. "I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me, Logan."

"You're welcome."

Spontaneous laughter erupted from her within the close confines of the jeep. Logan turned to her with a perplexed look on his face. She answered his unspoken question. "I am laughing because I never thought that something like this would happen to me. What are the odds that you and I would have ever cross paths again, Logan?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad we did," he stated honestly. "I thought about you every day since then, Ororo."

Ororo turned to look out at the near empty parking lot. His words both thrilling and panicking to her.

Tentatively, she swiveled her head to stare at him. His gaze was penetrating, causing her to struggle with her thoughts. "Logan…"

"I hope you're not going to tell me that we can't be friends now," he whispered.

She responded in kind. "No."

"Good." He smiled at her. "What do you say about stopping off for some takeout before I take you home? Any suggestions?"

Ororo felt as if she was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. Logan, undoubtedly threatened the comfortable niche she had carved out for herself. But on the other hand, he was presenting her an opportunity to build a genuine healthy relationship she knew she was capable of. He had long ago struck a chord deep inside the deepest recesses of her being. And all evidence suggested that the pull between them still existed and was still blazing. What did she have to lose by being friends with him?

She smiled shyly at him. "I was going to order in but was not sure what I wanted to eat. How about we decide on the way?"

"No problem." Logan breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she had apparently worked out whatever it was that had her face lighting up with momentary expressions. He enjoyed seeing every single one of them that flittered across her stunning face.

"Thank you again, Logan."

He grinned as the jeep's engine growled to life. "No problem, darlin'. Just give me directions to where you live."

Ororo gave him a sweet smile and proceeded to direct him to her home.


	7. Overjoyed

**Chapter 7 – Overjoyed**

Ororo effortlessly moved around her kitchen, putting away the groceries in their proper places, as she awaited Logan's return. After bringing her home and helping her with her bags, he had insisted on taking his own groceries home, then going out to get the Thai food they had decided on. While Logan was out, she had taken a quick shower and was now wearing black cotton yoga pants with a white lace-trimmed camisole. She left her hair to hang loose down her back. As she went about the kitchen, she wondered at her rapid heartbeat and the catch in her throat each time she thought of Logan and their impromptu date tonight. After her bitter experience with T'Challa, she had steered clear of men, opting to keep them at arm's length, thus limiting her experience with them. Now, here was Logan, a man who threatened her very existence, and she couldn't help but want to get closer to him. It was glaringly obvious that time hadn't dull their attraction and connection to each other. Could she trust herself to let him in her life? Possibly build a relationship? She guess only time would and could tell.

She sat at the kitchen island counter twiddling her thumbs. She was a bundle of nerves. So much so that she jumped slightly when she heard his jeep door slam and his quick, heavy tread up the steps leading to her kitchen. Taking a few deep breaths, she hopped down from her perch and went to answer his knock. The look on his face when she opened the door dispelled much of her worries. His eyes travelled the length of her in obvious appreciation before coming to rest on her face. He didn't utter a word until he had thoroughly admired her.

"Wow! You look amazing in anything."

She laughed apprehensively. "Thank you." She diverted her eyes downward. "Something is dripping."

Logan looked down at the bag he was carrying in one hand. "Damn. Sorry." He stepped past her and went to place the dripping bag into the empty sink. He walked over to the coat closet he saw her utilize earlier and quickly shuck his jacket and hung it up.

He went back to the sink and clapped his hands. He turned to her. "Okay, darlin', for you there's vegetable pad thai, spring rolls and salmon mango."

"And for you?" Ororo smirked.

He grinned. "Pa kee mao, duck panang curry, pork chop tamarind and chicken salad."

Ororo's eyes widened. "Are you going to eat all that?"

"Yep. I usually burn all this off at the dojo."

He pulled out a bottle of wine from the bag, holding it up. "Dessert."

She giggled. "Do you want to eat at the table or will the kitchen counter be fine?"

"I'll leave that up to you, darlin'."

Ororo was giddy. It felt wonderful sharing an evening with a man, specifically this man. The comfortableness he brought to the atmosphere was an added bonus. "Table it is."

"Should I open the wine now or later?"

"Now please. After the day I have had, alcohol is the order of the night."

Logan chuckled. "Oh, by the way, I was thinking that you'll probably need something to get around in. You can borrow my car if you want."

Her eyes flew to meet his. "Logan, you have done more than enough for me already. I cannot possibly ask you to do more."

"Darlin', as I've been saying all evening, don't worry about it. I can use the jeep to get around. You can have my car for as long as you want."

Ororo was taken aback. Did he have a motive for doing all of this? Was she a charity case to him?

"I just want to make it easy for you, Ororo. No strings attached." His perception of her thoughts was unnerving, but his calm reply put her qualms to rest.

"Thank you, Logan."

He studied her carefully as he placed the opened containers of food on the table she had set. "I take it that no one has ever done anything for you without wanting something in return?"

"No," she mumbled, lowering her head. "I have learned that people do not do things out of the goodness of their hearts."

"Look at me Ororo!" He said sharply. He continued after she raised suspiciously moist eyes to him. "I don't want anything from you. I just want to be there for you, if you'll let me."

"No one has said that to me in a long time," she admitted shyly.

He walked up to stand in front of her. He reached for her right hand and held it snugly. His thumb began stroking lazy circles into her palm. "I'm here for you, 'Ro. For as long as you want."

She raised an elegant eyebrow at the surprisingly nice nickname for her. "'Ro?"

"Only for you, darlin'," he whispered. "You've got to admit that Ororo is a tongue twister," he added sheepishly.

A sweet lethargy was overtaking her body as he continued to rub her palm hypnotically. She needed to put an end to the sweet torture before the food was forgotten. "Let us eat."

Now that the spell was broken, Logan cleared his throat. He held her chair out for her as she took her seat then took his. They kept up a constant chatter throughout dinner, reacquainting themselves with each other.

"So did you ever become a teacher?"

Ororo smiled. He remembered. "Oh yes. I am currently an assistant principal and teacher at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning."

Logan laughed. "You're kidding right? My sister is a teacher there."

Ororo knew the answer to her own question before she asked it. "Who is your sister?"

"Anna Marie D'Ancanto."

Ororo erupted in laughter. Between her guffaws, she said to Logan, "So you are the brother she was trying to get me to meet a few weeks ago."

Logan joined in the laughter. "You're the colleague she wanted to set me up with?"

Once they quieted, they enjoyed the comfortable silence that sprung up between them. Logan picked up his wine glass, taking a long sip.

"So you followed your dream and opened your garage?"

Logan placed the glass back on the table and steeple his fingers. "Sure did. But it wasn't easy, especially after my divorce."

"I am sorry about your divorce, Logan."

He sighed. "Honestly, it was for the best. Jean turned out to be someone I didn't know after all. It was like I was living with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde all these years."

She nodded. She certainly knew how it felt to realize the person whom you've been with for a while turned out to be someone else. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Logan's question. He had to repeat it twice before he gained her attention. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head in an effort to clear it of the unwelcomed thoughts of her ex. She took a sip of wine. "I am sorry. What did you say?"

Logan's brows furrowed. "I said, running a business is hard work, but well worth it."

"And you are happy? I was worried about you not getting a chance to do what you love."

"But I am not complete."

"And happiness brings about completeness," she stated instinctively.

"You remembered."

"Of course. I remember everything about that day."

"Everything?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Ororo said after a brief pause. "Everything."

"Me too."

Their eyes sought each other out and held, both remembering that beautiful spring afternoon. Logan leaned across the table to take possession of her hand. "We're acquainted under different circumstances this time." The touch of his warm hand against her flesh acted as a catalyst that set her heart racing.

The significance of his words weren't lost to Ororo. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. They were some of the words she uttered before she all but ran from his presence that day. She shot up out of the chair and scampered to the window overlooking the river that flowed quite a distance away from her home. She had to get away from the intimate moment he was weaving.

Logan silently made his way to her. He debated touching her, but her rigid posture dispelled such thoughts. "I want you to get to know me, 'Ro. I'm a patient man."

She didn't pretend to not know what he was talking about. "You do not think that this attraction between us is still dangerous?"

He threw caution to the wind and splayed his hands on her back, drawing her closer to him, until her back was plastered to his front. She stifled a moan as she closed her eyes enjoying the warm flush that radiated out from the pit of her stomach and encompassed her entire body.

Logan suppressed a groan as he enjoyed the feel of her against him. Sensing her shyness, he wrapped his arms around her to join at her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. "We are both adults. I don't think it's dangerous. Maybe back then, yes. But now, we're both single, consenting adults."

"You do not think that whatever this is between us is moving too fast?" She sighed. "We have only reconnected this afternoon."

"I believe that day, we connected on a deeper, primal level. If it wasn't on that level, then the time that passed since then would have deadened the attraction."

Ororo nodded in agreement. She too felt as if a primitive force had descended upon them that day in Bryant Park. "That is why it was so dangerous. It was not only an attraction, it was an attraction coupled with a connection."

With his arms still secured around her, he turned her around to face him. Her eyes were leveled with the strong column of his neck and she became fascinated by the pulse she saw beating there.

Logan wanted no misunderstandings regarding his intentions. He lightly touched his forehead to hers. "This is your show, darlin'. We go at your pace. But know that I have no intention of giving you up. I had to once, but not this time."

Ororo reflexively swallowed hard. What if she was making the same mistake as she did with T'Challa? That too went fast and look where she ended up because of it. But this felt right, felt good and felt natural. The warning bells that usually ring when her intuition was telling her something was wrong, were quiet. She silently prayed she wasn't opening up herself to get hurt. Subconsciously, her hands came up to rest on both sides of his hips. "Logan," she breathed. "What if I cannot do it?"

Detecting her underlying fear and the source of that deep pain he saw reflected in her eyes earlier, he fully embraced her. "No rush. We take it one day at a time, sweetheart. I'm here for you."

His intensely spoken words squashed her doubts. She instinctively knew that Logan was nothing like T'Challa. Logan's actions and words since this afternoon have all been selfless, revolving around making sure that she was alright. Logan already treated her as an equal. "Please do not hurt me, Logan," she said incredibly softly. "I do not think I can bear it."

She spoke so softly that her words were almost indistinct, yet he heard her. He frowned at her statement, it all but confirmed his suspicions that a man was at the root of her pain. "Why would I hurt you?"

She moved away from him and went back to the table to begin putting away their left over food. "'Ro?"

Maybe it was the huskiness of his voice uttering the nickname or maybe it was some inexplicable reason that caused tears to well up in her eyes. Logan was taken aback at the tears that fell freely from her eyes. He automatically hated seeing her cry. In three quick steps, he had her enveloped in his arms. "Sshhh, darlin'," he soothed. Logan felt her pain as her body shook from the broken sobs. He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering who's ass he had to savagely beat.

After a few minutes, she quieted down. She pulled away from him, ashamed of her emotional display. She offered him a small, bashful smile. "I am sorry. I completely soaked your shirt."

His lips curled into a crooked smile. "It'll wash. And don't apologize for having feelings, okay?"

She nodded and mouthed, "Okay."

"Don't ever be afraid of me. I would never hurt you," he stated emphatically.

She gave him a tremulous smile in gratitude.

To bring some lightheartedness to the tense situation, Logan stated, "I have one question for you, 'Ro."

The seriousness of his tone grabbed her attention. "What?"

"Should we tell Anna or should we let her continue with her matchmaking?"

Ororo erupted in laughter. "I say we sit back and enjoy her matchmaking attempts. Then we can have fun surprising the hell out of her."

His eyes glinted with mirth. "I like the way you think."

They worked side by side cleaning up the kitchen silently, the silence contributing to the intimacy of the evening. After a few minutes, Ororo inquired, "How did you two come to view each other as siblings?"

Logan was busy getting the trash together. He was silent, quietly gathering his thoughts. "Well, you know my folks were killed by a drunk driver when I was sixteen. After that I was placed in a foster home. I met Anna there, she was only twelve at the time." Logan paused and drew in a deep breath. Ororo knew what he was about to tell her next was painful. "One night, I got up to go to the bathroom and I saw the foster dad going into her room. Suffice it to say, I beat him within an inch of his life to stop him from raping her."

"Goddess!" Ororo's eyes widened in horror. "Thank the Goddess you were there, Logan."

He ran his hand down the back of his neck and grunted. "Yeah. After that, I immediately packed whatever little possessions and documents we had and we just ran away."

Ororo walked up to him and embraced him, offering what little bit of comfort she could. "Where did you go?"

"By some deity or pure luck, we were able to sneak across the border to Canada. We met an elderly couple who took us in. Travis and Heather Hudson. Good people they were. They didn't have kids so they treated us like their own." Logan extricated himself from her embrace, but held onto her hands. "They passed some time ago. By that time, we were back here and I was in the military and Anna was in college."

He turned her hand he was holding and brought the palm up to his lips. She felt that kiss in the deepest part of her soul. There were no doubts that she was going to embrace whatever it was that erupted between them the very first time and was now developing into something more. Logan felt emotions he attempted to bury after Jean rush to the surface. He wasn't going to deny them life. They stared at each other with a new level of tenderness.

"I am glad she had you with her."

"What about you? Are you glad I'm here with you now?"

"Yes," she answered coyly. "I am."

"Then you know, I'm not going anywhere." His tone brooked no objections.

"I know."

"I mean it, Ororo. We go at your pace."

She graced him with a grateful, tender smile. "Thank you."

He went to her and encircled her with possessive arms. He inhaled the jasmine fragrance of her hair. His lips travelled her hairline, planting soft, tiny kisses as they moved. "I'm going to get going. I have to be at the garage early in the morning. Will you be okay?"

He felt her nod her head in the affirmative.

"I wrote my telephone numbers down on the legal pad on the counter. Use them anytime."

She nodded again. He broke their embrace and leaned back to take in the wonderful sight that was her. He desperately wanted to kiss her senseless, but he adhered to his promise to take things slow. Besides, he got the impression that she wasn't ready for things to escalate to that level as yet.

Logan walked over to get his jacket and quickly shrugged it on. She followed him, her eyes zeroing in on his every motion. "I will drop off the car for you tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

She gave him an unexpected side smile that had the blood rushing down to his lower region. "Yes, Logan. That will be fine."

"Okay, darlin'. Call me if you need me."

"Yes. Drive safely."

He was within inches of her now, forcing her to tilt her head back to look at him. His hands came up to settle on her shoulders. His mouth was perilously close as he bent over and fused their mouths together in a brief, gentle kiss. He sipped at her lips for a few more seconds before he pulled away. Her toes curled and her body radiated an uncharacteristic amount of heat in that brief tender moment.

Strong fingers gently brushed back a few strands of white hair from her flushed cheek. "Lock up after me. Get some rest, beautiful." He reluctantly turned away from her and slipped out the door he came in earlier.

Ororo did as he said and locked the door behind him. She stood there waiting until she heard him bringing the jeep to life and drove off. She sighed contentedly. Yes things were moving fast, but her instincts practically screamed at her to enjoy the ride. "Oh Logan," she heard herself say his name as a bubble of happiness swelled inside her. She would be naïve if she believed that the doubts and fears T'Challa left her with wouldn't rear their ugly heads from time to time as this relationship bloomed, however, after a night like tonight, she absolutely refused to allow them to rob her of this chance at happiness. _Relationship? Yes!_ She averred silently, she was in a relationship! She giggled like a young girl, as she went about the house, turning off lights and ensuring all windows and doors were secure. His good night kiss was still imprinted on her mind as she prepared for bed and fell into a deep restful slumber.


	8. Baby Steps

**Chapter 8 – Baby Steps**

The days flew by rather quickly and Thanksgiving had come and gone with little fanfare, with Ororo and Logan opting to spend the day in each other's company. She had come to learned that he was a ferocious meat eater and he treasured what he proclaimed to be the best beer in the world, his Molsons. So, she had made sure that the day had plenty of both to go around. After partaking of the tasty meal they had prepared together and enjoyed, they had elected to spend the balance of the day watching classic movies. The weekend that followed seemed to evaporate and before she knew it, Ororo was back at her desk, dealing with the expected and unexpected. Now that Thanksgiving had come and gone, she was focused on the next major holiday, Christmas. She would have to start her shopping soon. She sighed at the prospect, as she sat reviewing her lesson plan for her afternoon History class. She was jotting down some notes when her cell phone chirped, indicating she had received a text message. She smiled, instinctively knowing who the sender was.

Her face lit up in a brilliant smile as she read his simple message. _'Hope you're having a wonderful day, beautiful.'_

She responded, _'Thinking about you makes my day wonderful.'_

A half a minute later, she received his responsive message. It was a picture of him with his tongue stuck out at the camera. She laughed outright at the ridiculousness of it.

' _You are so silly.'_

' _Only for you, darlin'.'_

She took great pleasure when he did simple things like that. Sending her text messages, taking it upon himself to fix her car, buying her potted plants and making sure she had an endless supply of wood for the fireplace, were some of the simple things he did and indicated to her that he was taking their relationship seriously. His actions let her know that he was always thinking of her, the same way as he was never far from her thoughts. In the short time since they had embarked on their relationship, he had made her life an absolute delight. Her physical and emotional reactions to him had both alarmed and pleased her. She had learned that he was an attentive, reasonable, caring and honorable man, always willing to go the extra mile and give a helping hand at a moment's notice. Already, he was demonstrating a commitment to making her feel happy and desirable. She appreciated his intelligence and his various views on many things, which were evident in the passionate exchanges they would often have. He was an excellent conversationalist and worthy debater. He respected her as a woman and her opinions and views. He treated her as his equal, and it was never his aim to have her in the background. He was proud to be seen with her. She wholeheartedly admitted that she admired his piercing steel gray eyes, his crooked half smile, raspy voice, exceptionally brawny physique and that powerful masculinity he exuded. Before she knew it, he had slowly drew her out of the shell she had cocooned herself into the past couple of years. Logan was a gem. She trusted him explicitly, which was unnerving at first, but as they progressed, it felt like it was the natural thing to do. He was a fantastic boyfriend and she was beyond contented getting to know and being with him.

She had alluded to her past with T'Challa on a few occasions, but she has yet to tell him the full story of their history. She didn't want the stench of T'Challa to infringe on the newness of her relationship just yet. Additionally, she had the panicky feeling that once she revealed all her history with the prince, Logan would no doubt seek him out and use him as target practice for his martial arts training. He never pressed her to reveal the acrimony of that failed relationship or anything else for that matter. He gave her the time and space, he intuitively knew she needed to sort things out. He also trusted her enough to know that she would come to him and make her revelations when she was ready. She never waited too long to relay her problems or thoughts to him and he returned the sentiment. They both valued communication as much as they valued privacy.

Ororo was sure that their relationship will inevitably move on to the next level. The intimate level. They had never discussed it and she knew that sooner or later they will have to address it. But she was confident that they would both know when the time was right for them to take their relationship to that level. This was why she appreciated that he had kept his promise to let her set the pace of their relationship, because she was sure that if they rushed into a sexual relationship at this stage, what they were attempting to build together would be completely ruin. And she had no intentions of ruining such a good thing. Despite the fact, that they weren't on that level as yet, she often thought about what it would be like to make love with him. Just the thought of his hard muscular body made her flush hotly. Every time she was in his burly, secure arms, she tingled at his touch and felt powerless by the giddy, exciting feeling his embrace always evoked in her. He had the power to make her tremble with alarming, delightful sensations and the intense heated looks he gave her filled her with such joy. She believed that he would be a tender, unselfish lover because of the way he always held her and the evidence she had seen of his nurturing side. All that and more had reinforced that belief for her.

Anna and Betsy had both noticed the subtle changes in her moods and demeanor and on more than one occasion had tried to get her to spill the beans. But Ororo steadfastly remained mum, refusing to let anyone else in on her joy. Eventually, she would tell them, but not yet, as she wanted to hold onto the new memories she and Logan were creating a little bit longer. She thought back to the memory of their first official kiss shared on Thanksgiving. She touched her lips as the wonderful memory materialized. They were seated together on her sofa watching _The African Queen_ , her pliant body conformed to his hard one. His arms were wound tight around her and her head was resting on his shoulder, while he alternated between idly stroking her arm and her hair. Her hands were softly caressing his rock hard abdominals. Every now and then he would kiss her temple. It felt as if it was the most natural thing for both of them. Suddenly, the moment became ripe for the inevitable. She heard him speak her name aloud and she raised her head. Her eyes became a darker shade of blue, wide and full of desire. The look in his eyes said it all and she knew he couldn't have controlled himself even if he tried. He began to rain kisses over her hair and cheek. She then nestled her face in his neck and lightly passed her lips of his skin and she felt him tremble. With a groan, he had placed one finger beneath her chin and tilted her back. His lips grazed hers slightly before he rested them on her mouth, unmoving. She felt his breath on her lips, knowing he was fighting to suppress himself. Then, he pressed his lips against hers, moving them slowly. She had stiffened momentarily before relaxing against him. He then slowly separated her lips with his tongue and ventured inside. At first, his exploration was cautious but when she touched his tongue with hers, what little control he had snapped. Making a low growling sound in his throat, he became more aggressive. His tongue claimed the hollows of her mouth, touching and stroking everywhere. Her hands knotted themselves in his glorious soft hair, enjoying the feel of their tongues dueling. She moaned when his hand coasted down her front, intending to go around her back for a tighter embrace, but settled on her breast in a gentle caress. The need for air then became too great and they broke apart, their harsh breathing the only sound in the room.

"Damn, darlin'," he had rasped.

She laughed. "I concur."

The heated intense look he then gave her was shooting little volts of electricity up her spine. As if she was being controlled by some external force, she had leaned in for another toe curling kiss, while his hands coasted up to rest on the hollow of her neck. His fingers then lightly...

Ororo groaned when the school bell rang, effectively breaking her out of her musings and signaling the end of the period and reminding her that her class was up next. Her face was flushed and she felt as if Logan was right there, giving her an encore performance of that first kiss. Damn, but she absolutely loved his kisses and caresses. Before she can get caught up in another memory, she quickly got up and grabbed her lesson plan and books, locked her office door and walked briskly to her classroom, ready to teach her students about the Crimean War.

* * *

Logan smiled at Ororo's text message before deciding to send her the silly picture. _'Thinking about you makes my day wonderful.'_ He was in love with her, head over heels, till death do they part, in love with her and had been since that unforgettable day in Bryant Park. He freely and readily admitted that, albeit to himself. However, the admission didn't come with the guilt he had expected to feel like he did when he had realized he had feelings for her while still being married to Jean. That was always something he was initially hesitant to admit to himself because that admission would have forced him to acknowledge that he was never truly in love with Jean. And that was another failure he was hard pressed to confess to. There were no questions that Ororo had changed his life that day and he would be damned if he felt sorry or guilty for falling in love with her back then. She was gentle, gorgeous, smart, sophisticated, compassionate and sexier than the hottest supermodel. He knew that he had met his match in Ororo and he welcomed it wholeheartedly. He had firmly believed that when she all but ran from him that day, that it would be the very last time he would see her. Imagine his surprise and elation when he saw it was her in the parking lot under her car's hood.

He laughed heartily. He was happy. This level of happiness was so foreign to him that he was fearful that any minute now, it would be snatched away from him. Like hell! That was not happening on his watch. Ororo was hands down his soul mate and nothing or no one was going to rob him of the opportunity to love and cherish her. He didn't have this kind of happiness with Jean and he quickly figured out the reason why. Jean didn't have the rare, affectionate spirit Ororo did. He admired and appreciated everything about her. He was in awe of the amount of compassion that she possessed. Her volunteerism at a battered women's shelter was testament to that fact. Jean wouldn't be caught dead doing volunteer work.

Logan was very forthcoming with Ororo about his divorce, revealing his pain and admitting his struggles to her. He was amazed at her capacity to offer comfort and affection and her ability to look at the bright side. She never ceased to amaze him. He sincerely hoped that they would have many years together to discover the different nuances of each other. He knew that she had a past with a man who had hurt her deeply. She had hinted at it, but was reluctant to tell him the entire sordid tale. But he was a patient man and he would wait until she was ready to be completely open with him.

Their relationship was progressing nicely. He had kept his promise to have her set the pace. He didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for. He loved her too much to lose her and he felt that anything sexual between them at what was still the beginning stage of their relationship would send her running away. It was something that they haven't discussed as yet and he knew that it was something that they would have to address sooner rather than later. While he was happy with the current state of their relationship, he was also eager for intimacy with Ororo. He already had a glimpse of the fire that smoldered within her and he wanted desperately to be encompassed in it. Every time he held or kiss her, it was as if a volcanic eruption of epic proportions went off inside of him. Their first official kiss on Thanksgiving night was the trigger that set off those eruptions. He groaned when the memory caused him to tighten in his jeans. He was on fire when he remembered their mouths fused together hotly, drinking from each other as if it was a matter of life or death. Their hands roving over each other, through the rustling of their clothing, making their caresses more exciting. Her shy sweet kisses were endearing to him and her tender caresses made him so hard, that he would feel as if he had died a thousand deaths. Ororo had weaved a spell over him, one that he didn't want broken.

Remy and Anna knew something was up from the perpetual grin he had on his face. They had both told him that he seemed calmer and less grumpy. They had guessed he had a new woman in his life and continuously tried to rope him into double dating with them. However, Logan wanted to be selfish and keep the source of his glee to himself for a while longer. He was focused on creating memories with Ororo and building a life with her.

* * *

A few miles away from Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, a midnight blue Ford Explorer braked suddenly before a quaint Dutch colonial house. A non-descript man, dressed in all black emerged from the driver's side of the vehicle and immediately looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. He rushed over to the mailbox and slipped a plain white envelope into it. He then took out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures of the house and of the mailbox where the address was visible. He was paid handsomely to place the envelope into the mailbox at this address and to take pictures to prove he had completed the job. He didn't know what it was about and frankly, didn't want to know. The less questions the better, in his estimation. All he cared about was the amount of money he'll receive. He had an uneasy feeling about the woman who had approached him on behalf of one of her business associates to complete the task. His gut told him that both she and her business associate were up to no good. But the uneasiness soon dissipated when he saw the staggering amount of money he stood to make. He hoped and prayed nothing can be traced back to him. Fearful of being caught, he scampered back into the vehicle and sped off in the opposite direction from which he came.


	9. Reliving The Trauma

**_I would like to thank all who have read, reviewed and favored this story so far. Enjoy the next few chapters._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Reliving the Trauma**

Ororo tossed her attaché case, purse and the mail she had grabbed out of the mailbox onto the kitchen island counter. She took off her coat and hung it up in the closet and plopped down on one of stools surrounding the island, massaging her temples. What a day! Goddess! She was exhausted. She sincerely wished it was Friday, but as it was only Wednesday, she groaned. A shower was in order, then figuring out what she and Logan were having for dinner.

Twenty minutes later, she was back in the kitchen going through the refrigerator to see what can be salvaged for a decent meal. She was inspired to make a baked ziti, so she grabbed what she needed from the refrigerator then turned to the cupboards for the remaining ingredients. A half an hour later, the ziti was in the oven. She sauntered over to the counter to remove her attaché and purse. She saw the mail. Might as well sort through them now, she thought. She picked up the envelopes and went through them. Credit card offer, bill, solicitation, bill. Hmmm, what is this? The last piece of mail she held in her hand was a plain white sealed envelope, no return address, no evidence of postage, only her name on it. This was certainly strange. She turned the envelope over in her hands inspecting it. Alarm bells went off in her head and her heart was beating at an increasingly rapid rate, all cautioning her to the potential for danger something like this posed. But curiosity won out as she placed her thumbnail under the flap to open the envelope. She reached in and lifted the folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, terror gripped her as she read the single sentence. Her blood ran cold.

 _I told you that you won't be able to hide from me for long._

She dropped the piece of paper as if it had suddenly caught fire. T'Challa! Ororo felt the panic rise in her as she began to tremble uncontrollably. She looked around the kitchen to make sure she was alone, her fright beginning to make her paranoid. How in the world did he ever find her? She had covered her tracks well. She laughed mirthlessly, answering her own question. He had unlimited resources and throw around money to get what he wanted. She was unaware of the tears cascading down her face as she reached for her cell phone to call Logan.

He answered on the second ring. "Hey babe. I'm on my way to the dojo then I'll be coming to you."

Her sniffling filled him with dread, alerting him that something was amiss. All kinds of scenarios flashed through his brain in those few seconds, all suggesting she was hurt in some way. "Darlin'? What's wrong?"

"Logan…" She began, hiccupping. "I do not know how he found me, but he did."

"Who babe? Who?" His own anxiety causing him to yell through the phone.

"T'Challa," she choked out.

"Who is that?" He had an inkling who it was, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"My ex."

"Okay, baby, stop crying. Calm down. I'm on my way to you now. Lock all the doors and windows until I get there," he rushed out.

"Logan? Please hurry," she implored shakily.

"I'll be there soon, baby." With that the call was cut off.

Ororo shakily walked around the house, stopping the oven, their dinner half-baked, and securing the doors and windows as Logan told her too. She then trotted to the living room sofa, where she waited for Logan, tightly hugging a pillow to her chest. After what seemed like an eternity but in actuality was roughly ten minutes, she heard a car door slammed and heavy booted steps running up to her porch. She jumped slightly when she heard the loud rap on the front door. Ororo tentatively got up and peeked through the side window. The sight of Logan flooded her with relief. She slumped against him as he stepped through the door. He held onto her for dear life as he backed them further into the room, so he can lock the door behind him.

She was trembling like a leaf against him. He felt her panic as if it was his very own. He reverently sprinkled light kisses across her fragrant hair, soothing her and whispering assurances.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," Logan said, breaking the silence for the first time since he had entered the house.

She pulled back from him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen where the note laid on the floor where she had dropped it. She pointed to the offensive paper and he bent down and picked it up, reading the words that freaked her out.

He placed the note on the kitchen counter and scooped her up in his arms and went back to the living room. In one quick motion, he lowered them both onto the sofa. His warm, impatient arms went around her and pulled her tightly against his chest. She rested her head on his chest, his rhythmic heartbeat giving her a sense of security. "You said your ex sent you that note. Why do you think it was him?"

She burrowed deeper into his lap, trying to get closer still. He heard her sniffle and then sigh.

"I would have to tell you my history with him and you will know why I believe it was him who sent me that note. But I must warn you, it is a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere, darlin'."

Ororo's insides coiled tighter and tighter with tension as she made Logan privy to her traumatic relationship with the prince. She shuddered at the end of the retelling. The difficulty she had in telling him of her experience was evident with the tense lines visible on her face and the tears streaking down her face. Logan listened intently, never once interrupting her, all the while his insides bubbling with rage. Logan despised abusers and T'Challa was the epitome of one. There was no other way to say it, but she had gone through hell. He was amazed that the graceful intelligent creature he held in his arms had survived such a relationship. He was more in awe of her than he ever was. He silently vowed then and there that if he ever got his hands on the wannabe king, he will make him regret ever laying a hand on her.

Logan then turned her around so that she was more comfortable in his lap and turned her to look directly into his eyes. He saw that deep hurt and pain he had first noticed when they had reconnected in the parking lot and now knew the source. He silently reaffirmed his promise to extinguish that pain. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, confirming his commitment to her. His lips were warm as they covered hers. They brooked no argument as to his position in her life. He felt the tension that wounded through her entire frame begin to leave her. Her entire body went limp under the onslaught of his mouth and she sighed with pleasure and supreme satisfaction. She sighed as his arms went around her and he hauled her closer. She relished the flavor and feel of him.

He pulled away and smoothed mussed strands of her hair off her warm cheeks. He kissed the tip of her nose. She watched him through a haze of desire, but now was not the time for her to give into the aroused senses and tingling feelings of her body.

"I'm sorry, 'Ro."

She looked at him with a quizzical expression. "What for, my darling?"

Logan exhaled loudly, still disbelieving that she had emerged from the hell she went through. "For what you went through with that coward."

"He tried to break me," she responded quietly.

"He didn't succeed."

"No, he did not. I would not allow him to do that. But for a while after, the fear did take over my life. Every aspect of my life was affected. I had to re-learn how to do many things, namely trusting again and allowing myself to be happy."

Logan remained quiet, sensing that she needed to let her pain out.

"He beat me when I started to challenge him." She shuddered at the memory. "But his first time was his last. I was not going to stand for it, Logan. I deserved better than to be an egotistical jerk's punching bag."

Tears welled up in Logan's eyes at her declaration. He felt her pain as keenly as she did. He kissed her cheek. "I'll never do that to you, 'Ro."

At his declaration, she burst into tears. When her tears were spent, she traced his full, sensual lips with delicate fingertips. "Logan. I know that you are nothing like T'Challa. Where he is arrogant, pompous, malicious and immoral, you are loving, caring, courteous and selfless. Never ever compare yourself to that cowardly fool."

He touched his forehead to hers, all the love he held for her evident in his eyes. At that moment, he couldn't have hid how he felt and he sure as hell didn't want to. "It's all for you."

"I hate that he is going to affect your life now, Logan," she lamented.

"Sweetheart, you are part of my life now. Whatever he does to you, he does to me as well." He paused, drawing in a deep breath, to hide his sudden annoyance with her. Didn't she realize that he was in this with her? Didn't she realize that he was here to stay? "Let me say it again, Ororo. I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. Got that?"

"Logan, I…"

"Look, we're in this together, okay?" He replied sharply, finally giving vent to the frustration that lied underneath the surface.

She nodded, taken aback by his words.

"Christ, darlin'. I'm not mad at you okay? I'm mad that I can't get my hands on the piece of garbage ex of yours."

She smiled tremulously, letting him know she forgave him. "I know you are not mad at me," she mumbled. "I just want him to disappear and leave us alone."

After a while, she said softly, "I think we need to call the police."

"Yes, why don't you go do that and I'll go grab my bag from the car. Suffice it to say I will be spending the night."

Ororo arose from his lap. She hugged him tightly when he stood, grateful that he was taking the initiative during this ordeal.

He patted her back. "Make the call, babe. I'll be right back."

The police arrived approximately twenty minutes later. Ororo recounted her past with the male and female police officers. She informed them that there was a battery complaint on file at the local precinct where she resided in the city against T'Challa Udaku. The police then informed her that there wasn't much they could do because there was really no evidence to support her belief that her ex was responsible for sending her the note. The best that they could do was full out an incident report and put it on file. To say Ororo was frustrated was an understatement. Logan sensing she was about to lose her cool, leaned over where they were sitting together and kissed her on the temple. "Stay calm, babe," he whispered for her ears only. The police were busy completing their forms that they missed the intimate moment between the lovebirds. When their paperwork was completed, they informed Ororo to call the precinct in about a week to get a copy of the incident report. She was also notified that it would be a good idea to get a copy of the complaint from her old precinct, so they can have it on file here as well.

With Logan's arm firmly snaked around Ororo's wispy waist, they thanked the cops then showed them out.

"Did you eat anything?" Logan asked after he secured the door.

Ororo sighed. "I had just put a baked ziti in the oven when I found the note. I lost my appetite after that."

"Okay, let's get that ziti baked and have some dinner."

He turned to the oven to push the on button, when a sudden broken sob grabbed his attention. He rushed over to where his woman was standing, wiping tears from her eyes. "I am sorry, Logan. I just cannot believe that he wants to ruin my life again."

"I'm not surprised. Men like T'Challa get their kicks out of putting fear into people they see as weaker than them. If they can't have you, then they'll do everything possible to cause trouble in your life. But they are actually cowards. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

"I am not weak."

Logan agreed wholeheartedly. "No you aren't. You're loving, sexy, beautiful and intelligent. Sure as hell not weak.

She sighed. He could see the stress of the evening taking its toll. However, he pressed on because they needed to lay out some ground rules for moving forward while her ex was still a problem.

"Since the cops were not much help and this jackass apparently knows where you live, I'm gonna call a good friend of mines who owns a security company. I think it's a good idea for us to put cameras around the perimeter of this house."

Ororo nodded. "Yes, I think so too. It creeps me out knowing that he has eyes out on me." She shivered at the thought of her privacy being violated by T'Challa once again.

"I also have a cousin who works with the FBI. I'll call Victor tomorrow and see if he can help with lifting any prints off the note and envelope it came in."

"I guess my volunteer work at the shelter will have to be put on hold too," she wailed.

"No. No you don't. We aren't letting that bastard disrupt our normal lives. We'll just continue going about our daily routines, but be more alert."

Ororo eyed him with grateful eyes. "Thank you, Logan. I feel safe knowing you are with me."

He kissed her lips softly. "Nowhere else I'm going to be, babe."

"Thank you all the same. Will you be staying here beyond tonight?" She asked coyly, lowering her eyes as she fidgeted with the buttons on the front of his shirt.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he can look at her. "You have two options. I can stay here with you for as long as you want, or you can move in with me for as long as you want. Your choice."

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth in obvious thought. "Can I think about it and let you know in the morning?"

Logan nodded. "Sure thing. I also think that we should let Anna and Remy in on what's going on. I think we should let Anna know because I believe if he knows where you live, he also knows where you work. I'll feel comfortable knowing she's there at the school with you. We should tell Remy too because his specialty in the military was interrogation and getting into people's minds and he'll have some idea on how fools like your ex operate. It's up to you."

He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and set about to reassure her. "Darlin', I trust Anna and Remy completely. I know you value your privacy and they both can keep a secret. Besides, they're family and I think we can use all the support we can right now."

After a few minutes, she acquiesced. "Alright, dear."

"Ok, so I'll invite them over by my house on Friday evening. You can spend the weekend with me if you want."

Spoken softly, his simple statement carried a lot of weight. This situation with her sleaze ball ex was apparently accelerating their relationship at an alarming rate. She trusted Logan explicitly, but was she giving into to him without putting up much of a fight? Was she letting him take control of her life? She wasn't naïve. She knew what having him spend the night and subsequent nights at her home or she at his home, would only lead too. The question that now presented itself was, was she ready for their relationship to progress this far in such a short period of time? She grew agitated at the entire situation and the consequences it posed. Her thoughts were random and nebulous, but eventually, they came into sharp focus to center on the man searing her with the gray eyes she admired so much.

Her thoughts might as well have been vocalized, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt what she was thinking. "I'm not expecting us to share a bed anytime soon, 'Ro. I know you're not ready for that. All I want to do is to take care of you and help you through this. I'm not looking for anything that you can't or are unable to give in return. I'm not looking to take away your independence or tell you how to live your life. I want an equal in a partner, not a subordinate."

After making his statement, Logan turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen. He dropped his muscular frame on the sofa they had occupied earlier. He needed to gain control of his emotions which were at present a combination of frustration and anger. He knew fear was currently guiding her thoughts and actions, but damn it! Couldn't she see that he was only trying to help? He just wanted her to see and know that she can count on him, that he was in it with her for the long haul. Didn't she know that they had to be a cohesive unit to defeat the threat? It was infuriating as hell knowing that bastard still had some semblance of control over her. He didn't know the man, but all signs pointed to despising him.

Ororo stared at his retreating back in stunned dismay, his words leaving an overwhelming impact. Slowly she walked over to the oven and turned it off, taking the finished ziti out. She then walked over to the kitchen table and sunk onto one of the chairs. The pained look in his eyes and his hurt expression stayed with her. Goddess! She was allowing T'Challa to ruin her life again. This sure as hell wasn't going to happen. She had worked too long and hard to get to this point in her life and she'll be damned before an ass like T'Challa came in and snatched it away from her. Logan was a good man and she was treating him unfairly. All he wanted to do was help her and be there for her, treat her as his equal and build a healthy relationship with her. Didn't he say no strings attached? So what was her problem? Logan was not T'Challa. She was absolutely positive of that. So why was she allowing him to pay the price for T'Challa's actions? Gaining strength, her reasoning returned. No way was she going to allow T'Challa to rob her of her life again. She knew she was worthy of having a loving and fulfilling relationship and she was going to have it with Logan. No longer will the pompous prince be allowed to take that away from her.

Springing to her feet, she all but ran to the living room. Logan was lying against the cushions of the sofa, his head thrown back, his throat arched, eyes half closed. She saw his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. She walked over to him slowly and reached over to brush a lock of his soft dark hair off his forehead. His eyes popped opened the instant he felt her delicate caress. Their eyes locked and transmitted what seemed like a million messages.

"You okay, darlin'?" He asked gruffly. His eyes traveled over her beautiful frame, an affectionate smile on his lips.

"Yes," she whispered.

He grabbed her hand gently and hauled her onto his lap, with her back to his chest. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to storm out on you like that."

She pulled his hands to wrap around her waist. "Do not worry about that. I understand. I know that you are not upset with me."

"May I ask you a question, darlin'?" Logan asked, tenderly stroking her hair. She nodded, having an idea what his question was going to be. "Why did you stay with him so long?"

Ororo sighed and snuggled closer to him. "A combination of things. Fear, my own insecurities and allowing him to get inside of my head. T'Challa always told me that I should feel privileged to have him be with me and be seen with me. He ridiculed my features and together with me already being insecure about being a black woman with blue eyes and white hair, opened the door for him to gain the upper hand." She thought about how her insecurities took root as she grew up, never fitting the mold of what was considered normal, never being accepted by her peers. So to avoided rejection, she separated herself from her peers, from people in general, keeping her own company, making herself more unapproachable than she already was. T'Challa had saw right through her and exploited her misgivings at every turn. "The signs were there that he was a selfish, arrogant jerk. My insecurities made it easy to ignore those signs."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, despondent over her candid revelation. "I'm sorry, 'Ro," he muttered thickly. "I'll never do that to you. I'll never ridicule you, never make you feel less than the beautiful, intelligent woman you are."

She gently caressed his forearm, where it laid across her taut stomach. "I know that, Logan. Thank you."

He placed a soft kiss at the side of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating fragrance. They turned to each other at the same time and their mouths fused together with tenderness. Lips grazed and sipped at each other. His tongue breached her lips and touched the tip of her tongue teasingly, then plunged forward to conquer her mouth leisurely. He lifted his head reluctantly, sprinkling tiny kisses along her swollen lips. His arms tightened around her.

"I just don't want anything to come between us, darlin'," he murmured.

"I am not going to let that happen." Her lips were lying against the strong column of his neck, delighting in his scent and the taste of his skin.

He leaned back to look at her. "'Ro? The next few days are going to be hard as we get our plans in motion to deal with this jackass." His eyes pierced her, until she felt as if he was examining her very soul. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him with equal intensity, decisive with her answer. "With my life."

"Glad to hear that, babe." He kissed the tip of her nose. "So, we're on the same page?"

"Oh yes, definitely on the same page," she conceded.

He gave her a crooked smile and leaned over to taste her lips once again. "Good. Now let's get some grub, then some rest. He dropped his arms from around her waist and she took that as her cue to stand up. As she did, he followed her and swatted her ample backside then wrapped his arms around her waist, gnawing the area between her neck and shoulder with his mouth.

Ororo giggled like a young girl, enjoying his playfulness. "Oh Logan, please stop. That tickles," she shrieked and squirmed, attempting to get out of his embrace. He had mercy on her, then turned her around to face him. His expression was serious. "You're so gorgeous," he said with stirring softness. "Gorgeous and intelligent and sweet and sexy as hell."

She looped her arms around his neck. "You are not so bad yourself. Thank you for taking charge and putting up with my troubles." Standing on her toes, she reached up and placed her lips on his. Her tongue came out to trace his lips until he groaned in supplication and took over the kiss. His tongue buried itself into the wet craters of her mouth and he kissed her like a man possessed.

When at last he lifted his head, he reached out and snaked one arm around her waist and she reciprocated the action. Together, they walked as a unit into the kitchen.


	10. Gathering Reinforcements

**Chapter 10 – Gathering Reinforcements**

Logan was a man on a mission. After making sure that Ororo had arrived to work safely, he had broken every driving infraction, speeding to his office where he set about to make a few important calls. After Ororo had fallen asleep last night and he had secured the property, he had stayed awake well into the early morning hours formulating plans to deal with the potential threat of her ex. He had decided that the best plan of action was to have as many people on their side as possible, because there were no doubts in his mind that the prince was not above using shady means to get what he wanted. He was positive that money had changed hands somewhere in order for that message to reach Ororo and as God was his witness, he was going to find out the who, what, where and why.

From what Ororo had relayed to him about the narcissistic jerk, he readily hated him. As she told him of her history with the chump, he had to continuously squelch the uncontrollable need that came over him to seek the prince out and inflict great pain on him. Just thinking about the pain and suffering she endured at the hands of this coward angered him greatly. How dare the fool hurt his Ororo? Only weak, spineless men abused women and he firmly believed that such men deserved the harshest punishment possible. He remembered his father always drilling into him that women were to be treasured and protected and those lessons were later reiterated and continued by Travis Hudson. He was seriously itching for a good fight with the prince, to give him a dose of his own medicine, but Ororo had made sure that that wasn't going to happen. He was still a bit peeved that before she had fallen asleep, she was able to wheedle out of him, his promise to not seek T'Challa out by himself for the sake of retribution on her behalf. He had feigned innocence of course, but the woman knew him well. He smiled when he remembered her impaling him with her sky blues and telling him that his walloping of Anna Marie's attacker at the foster home told her all she needed to know. However, as much as he wanted to knock the prince down a few pegs, his promise to Ororo was more important.

As he drove her to work, he had outlined the course of action he came up with. At first, she was apprehensive in opening up to people she was unfamiliar with, but he was able to reassure her that her privacy would be respected by the people he chose. He was able to set her at ease, where she eventually supported his plan to involve his friends and family he knew would be able to help. He was relieved that she held confidence in him to protect her. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about her ability to trust him to offer her protection after the rough patches in their conversations the night before. He told her all whom he will be seeking help from. His cousin Victor Creed, his good friend and ex-military mate, John Wraith and of course his sister and Remy.

When he got into his office, his first call was to his cousin Victor Creed. Both Victor's mother and his mother were sisters. He had lost touch with Victor once his mother had died and he had to run away to Canada to escape the foster care system. They had only reconnected five years ago and stayed in touch since. Victor was a special agent in the criminal investigative division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He was four years older than Logan and also married with a horde of kids. Poor Raven. Knowing his cousin, she was probably well on her way to being pregnant with child number seven by now. Logan shook his head as he dialed Victor's cell phone number.

"Yo." Came the familiar greeting on the third ring.

"What's up Bigfoot?"

"Jimmy?"

"The one and only."

Victor rumbled with laughter. "What's goin' on, runt?"

Logan laid back in his chair and propped his booted feet up on his desk. "I need your help, Vic."

"I'm listenin'."

Logan sighed. "My girlfriend's ex is stalking her. She got a mysterious note in her mailbox from who we believe to be him, but we're not one hundred percent sure. Spooked her out and annoyed the hell outta me."

"Ya'll still got the note and whatever it came in?" Victor inquired.

"Yeah."

"When can ya come down ta the city? Bring the note and whatever else and bring ya woman too. I'll need background on the stalker." Good ole Victor. Always ready to lend a helping hand. At times like these, Logan was grateful that he had people in his life who will offer their help without hesitation, expecting nothing in return.

"We can come whenever. Just give us a time and date. Besides, I believe I did promise Raven to come to dinner next time I'm in the city."

"I'll run it by Raven and text ya, lata."

After a few more minutes of catching up on the latest goings on in their lives and with a promise to see him and his family soon, Logan terminated the call. He sighed. One reinforcement down, three to go. He scrolled through his contacts to locate the next number he was going to call. W & W Security Services. He hope Wade Wilson wasn't the one who answered.

"Wraith here."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that it wasn't Wade who answered. He wasn't up for one of his extensive annoying nonsensical monologues.

"John? Logan. How goes it?"

"What's up buddy?"

"I have another job for you."

John detected the seriousness of his friend's tone, so he asked, "Talk to me, buddy."

"Someone got on my girlfriend's property and left her a threatening note. I think she's being watched too."

"Okay. I can come by your office and you can give me specifics. Then we can go survey her property and I'll know what security measures to take."

"Thanks, John. I appreciate that."

"No problem man. That's what friends are for. You've helped me more than enough times. How does Saturday afternoon sound?"

"That should be fine, but let me inform 'Ro and get back to you."

"No problem."

"How's Wade? Driving you nuts?"

"What else is new man? Wade could drive the Pope to do drugs."

Logan laughed heartily. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before the call was ended.

He was pleased that the plans he had formulated were going smoothly so far. That fake ass wannabe king had no idea who he was dealing with. He was about to learn that one doesn't come after his family without him getting involved. Especially when he had friends and family with integrity who had his back and couldn't be bought off. He picked up his phone, intent on checking in with his lady love.

Her singsong voice that greeted him caused a heat to consume him. He shifted until he was more comfortable in his seat before he greeted her. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi yourself handsome. How is your day so far?"

"So far so good, babe. I got Vic and John on board. I'll tell you more about it when I see you later."

"Sounds good," she replied. Then, in a sultry shy voice, "I miss you."

Logan's voice was gruffer than usual when he replied, "I miss you too, baby. I can't wait to see you."

Unknown to Logan, Remy was just about to enter the office when he heard Logan's reply. Being the inquisitive friend that he was, Remy purposefully held the door opened just a crack to eavesdrop. It wasn't everyday he heard the mountain man tell someone he missed them.

Logan heard the smile in her voice, when she rejoined him with, "Hmm…what do you plan to do when you see me later?"

Logan sighed, loving hearing her sounding so jolly and sexy. "Well, I think a foot massage is in order and then some snuggling."

Remy grinned. His friend had a woman. Sly dog never said a damn thing. He couldn't wait to interrogate him.

"When was the last time I told you that you were wonderful?" Ororo murmured.

"This morning before you kissed me senseless."

She giggled. "Are you complaining?"

"No complaints here, darlin'. Matter of fact, I'll complain if you didn't do it."

Remy raised an eyebrow. His partner was in love. The tone of his voice said it all.

Logan heard the sound of the school bell in the background, letting him know that their telephone interlude was coming to an end.

"I am sorry, darling, but I have to get going to my History class. I shall see you later. Goodbye." She made kissing noises through the telephone.

"'Bye babe." He grinned broadly and this was the exact facial expression that Remy strolled into the office seeing.

Remy was whistling a bawdy tune he remembered from their military days, as he walked over to his desk and dropped down in his chair. He grinned at Logan like a Cheshire cat. "Mornin' homme. Ya look like ya wake up on the right side 'o the bed this mornin'."

Logan gave him a hard look, which in essence told him to mind his business.

"I haven't seen ya smilin' like that in a long time. What's her name?" Remy continued undaunted.

Silence.

"I hope she's at least pretty."

"She's beautiful," Logan blurted out before he could stop himself. Damn! He could have kicked himself for the slip up.

Remy chuckled. "Ya always attracted the pretty ones. So tell me more about her."

"Beautiful, smarter than Einstein and sexier than holy hell," Logan rushed out.

"Damn. Sounds good. She got a sister?"

"Anna knows you looking for another skirt?" Logan joked.

"Anna knows I love her more than life itself. But nothin' wrong wid a man lookin'. I'm sure ya took couple 'o peeks while ya were married ta Miss high maintenance."

Logan smiled, remembering the one time he did look that was actually worth it. It was worth it then and it was even more priceless now. And he was going to do everything in his power to protect it. Just the thought of Ororo cause him to grow hard.

Remy took notice of the smile that told him all he needed to know. "So when do me and Anna meet the mysterious woman?"

Logan fidgeted in his seat. His brows furrowed some. "I was thinking to invite both of you over to my place tomorrow evening. I want the two of you to meet her because she and I need your help."

Remy heard the serious undertone in his friend's voice. He leaned over his desk. "Ev'rythin' alright, mon ami?"

Logan exhaled loudly. "Yeah. Except…." He trailed off.

"Except?"

"We got reason to believe her ex is threatening her. She's scared and I'm aggravated to the point where I want to seek the bastard out and beat the shit out of him."

Remy's loud expletive echoed within the silence of the shared office space. "Ya'll call the cops?"

"Yeah, but they weren't much help."

Remy sucked his teeth. He knew all too well that to be the truth. The cops sure as hell weren't much help to him when he had his own drama dealing with his crazy ex Belladonna. He shook his head. "Ya'll need ta look into other ways ta deal wid the problem, because I can tell ya the cops won't do shit unless somebody actually gets hurt. And by then it could be too late."

"I agree. I already called Vic to see if he can help with getting any prints or whatever else from the note she got. I also got John on board to put up security cameras around her house to see who's been lurking about."

Remy nodded his head. "Good. Seems like ya'll got things figured out. So how can me and Anna help?"

"Well when you all come over tomorrow, you'll get a better understanding of why I need your help and why we have to move carefully. We aren't dealing with your regular nut, Rems."

"I'll help anyway I can and you know Anna will too. Hell, she'll probably go find him and kick his ass," Remy chuckled.

"Thanks." A faraway look took over Logan's face before he muttered under his breath, "I can't lose her."

"She worth it?"

"More than you'll ever know, Cajun."

"So, mon ami. Ya got a bele, eh?"

Logan couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face and the surge of joy that bubbled in his chest. "Hell yes!"

* * *

 _Bele – girlfriend_


	11. Matchmaking No More

**Chapter 11 – Matchmaking No More**

At six o'clock in the evening, it was pitch black outside, as was standard with the end of daylight savings time. The darkness of the evening and the cloudy night sky greeted her as she stared contemplatively out of Logan's living room bay window. She had opted to spend the weekend with Logan after all and the feelings this stirred in her were totally desirable. Ororo was growing accustomed to the overwhelming rush of emotions that swarmed throughout her entire being whenever she thought about Logan. At first she was bothered by the intensity of these feelings seeing that they were only acquainted with each other for approximately one month. Repetition of the same mistakes as in her previous relationship was always at the forefront of her mind when she considered the brevity of her and Logan's relationship.

She smiled wryly.

From the dim glow of the lamps in the room, she could hardly make out her poor reflection in the gleaming glass of the window. Ororo started as she spied Logan approaching her quietly. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed the side of her perfumed neck, relishing her scent. "Everything okay, darlin'?"

Ororo's lips lifted into a smile, which seemed to be the norm these days. "Yes. I am just a little nervous. I hope your sister and your partner do not judge me too harshly."

He gently swung her around so she can face him. His brows were furrowed. "Why would they judge you? You already know Anna."

She lowered her head and played with the buttons of his flannel shirt. "You know the blame the victim mentality most people seem to have," she mumbled.

Logan placed his thumb under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "I can tell you right now that they aren't the type to do that. Anna, will be the first in line to round up a posse and go search T'Challa out for the sole purpose of kicking his ass."

Ororo chuckled lightly. "That is good to know."

His fervent gaze of adoration faltered as he stared deeply into her beautiful eyes. "Is that all you're nervous about?" He asked intuitively.

She gave him a surprised look and shook her head. How did he know something else was bothering her? Were they that in sync with each other?

Logan smiled, answering her unspoken question. "Babe?" He prompted gently, a frown furrowing his high brow.

Forcing a smile, she took a step back but was halted when his hands tightened around her. Sighing, Ororo lowered her gaze. "Well…" she trailed off, going back to playing with his shirt buttons.

"Well…?" he hedged.

Finally relenting, she rushed out. "I am also nervous about the impact dealing with my problem is going to have on you and your life."

"Why would you be nervous?" he asked reluctantly, catching the profound worry in her tone.

"T'Challa is going to come after you being that we are together," she replied softly in return, lifting her eyes to catch his. "I do not want your life disrupted, Logan."

"I'm not afraid of him."

They had been together barely a month. Barely a month in which they had the chance to learn about each other and settle into the relationship they were building, and already they were facing their first test. Though Logan understood it was no fault of hers, he could not help but wish that they had at least a few more months together before the problems started affecting their lives.

"I do not want you to get hurt on account of me," Ororo answered honestly. "But at the same time, I am happy you are in my life and on my side."

"As I've said before darlin', I've got you and I'm not going anywhere."

She felt his arms tightened even more around her thin waist. With great delight, she placed her check upon his chest, the steady tempo of his heart beat comforting her. "Thank you, my dearest." She said, her voice slightly muffled.

"You mean the world to me, 'Ro," he paused, "I hope you believe that."

"I do." Smiling brightly now, Ororo drew back slightly and was delighted to find his lips lingering against her temple. His hot breath sent a delicious shiver down her spine and with a satisfied sigh she let herself be fully encased in his strong welcoming arms. "I sure do."

Logan chuckled and spoke deeply to bring some levity to the situation. "Let's see if you will still say that after you do my laundry." He teased.

Shaking her head, Ororo grinned affectionately. "I will still want you, funk and all."

"Whew! That's a relief," he remarked dryly.

Ororo laughed out loud. She reached up to entwine her arms around his neck and stared at his profile adoringly. The light from the lamps highlighted one side of his face, while the other was cast in shadows.

Logan studied her in kind. He reached down and ran his fingers through the silky strands of her hair hanging loose down her back. Her eyes never left his as he indulged in the caress. "You're wonderful," he said thickly. "Every damn thing about you is wonderful." The inches between them lessened until his mouth fastened onto hers in a telling kiss. He feasted on her mouth as though it was a tasty piece of fruit, created for him and him alone. Her fingers plowed through his soft, thick dark hair and held his mouth in place, while she sampled it with thoroughness.

When they fell apart, both were gasping for air and attempting to focus on each other through desire-laden eyes. The sound of a car rolling up into the driveway, indicating the arrival of Anna and Remy, brought them back to reality,

"You ready for this, darlin'," Logan asked huskily.

Unable to form coherent words at that moment, Ororo simply nodded.

"Okay, go hide," he said laughingly. They had decided to have some fun with Anna before they revealed their relationship. Ororo giggled as she slipped into his bedroom and waited for his signal.

Logan greeted his partner and sister warmly. "So where is she?" Anna asked impatiently.

"She?" Logan asked, looking intentionally confused.

"Yeah, she. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Logan. Remy said you're going to introduce us to your girlfriend tonight." Anna exclaimed as she shrugged out of her coat. She outstretched her hand, waiting for Remy to give her his coat. She then walked over to the hall closet and hung up the coats.

Logan looked at Remy accusingly. "You can't keep a secret, eh Cajun?."

Remy shrugged. "I don't keep secrets from my woman."

Logan grunted. "Let's go in the kitchen. Everything's set up there."

"She in there too?" Anna inquired.

"Damn, have some patience."

"I had enough of that trying to get you to socialize since Jean," Anna exclaimed as she led the way into the kitchen. "Now I find out you have a girlfriend and didn't even tell me."

"I wasn't aware I had to give you an accounting of everything in my life," Logan retorted, scowling.

Remy could only shake his head and laugh and the pair.

"What you laughing at, Cajun?" Anna huffed.

"Sorry chère," Remy replied, somewhat contrite.

Anna signaled for Remy to hoist the shopping bag they brought onto Logan's kitchen counter and began to unpack the contents, all the while glaring at her brother. "I just don't like you keeping secrets from me, brother," she huffed, as she unloaded seltzer water, red wine, lemonade and soda from the bag.

Logan looked at her, truly bewildered. "What secrets? I just didn't mention I had a girlfriend. That's not me keeping secrets."

"Maybe Logan here wanted ta enjoy the freshness of the relationship, bèb, before he told ya," Remy interjected carefully, not wanting to upset his woman, but at the same time, wanting to defend his friend's actions.

Anna snorted. "He never failed to tell me anything before."

"Christ, Anna. It ain't that serious." Logan groaned. "Now you know, I got a woman."

"So what's on the menu?" Remy asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Grilled steak, teriyaki salmon, coconut rice and grilled vegetables," Logan listed, grateful to Remy for temporarily changing the subject.

"Is she joining us for dinner?" Anna interposed slyly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "She'll be here soon enough. Happy now?"

"Not until I see her with my own two eyes."

Logan smiled inwardly, knowing that she was already there, getting settled in his home. He grew warm thinking of all the implications of having her there with him. He couldn't wait to see Anna Marie's face when she found out that he was dating Ororo. That should take the matchmaking wind right out of his chatterbox of a sister's sails. "Excuse me for a few. I'm going to see what's holding her up."

Muffled voices and hurried footsteps alerted Anna that she was about to meet the woman who she believed had stolen her brother's healed heart. She was intent on liking the woman for the sole reason of making Logan happy again. Logan's large frame blocked her from getting a decent view of Ororo, which annoyed her to no end.

"Well, without further adieu, Anna and Remy, let me introduced you to my girlfriend," Logan paused purposefully. "Ororo."

Ororo stepped from behind Logan wearing a wide grin. "So much for those matching making skills of yours, huh Anna?"

Anna's mouth mechanically dropped opened at the sight of her colleague. Her eyes swept past Ororo's petite frame to meet Logan's smiling eyes. Her eyes glittered with allegations. No longer rendered speechless by her initial shock, Anna exclaimed, "Oh ma God!"

Laughter thundered out of Logan's chest. His smile widened and he threw back his head in pure enjoyment. The look on Anna's face was priceless. "Satisfied now, sis?"

"You slick Canadian," she shouted. "And Ororo you…you…how?"

Logan walked up to Ororo's side and casually draped his arm around her shoulders. "Well, when 'Ro told me where she worked and she knew you, we figured out that we were the two people you kept pushing to meet each other."

Anna shook her head, still disbelieving of what she was seeing. "How the hell do the two of you even know each other?"

Remy on the other hand, was rendered into a state of shock. The woman standing before him was indeed a Goddess personified. His partner was a lucky man. He cleared his throat to remind them that he was still very much present. "Bonjour, ma belle. I'm Remy." He took hold of Ororo's left hand and brought it to his lips.

Ororo blushed and both Logan and Anna rolled their eyes at the Cajun's antics.

"I'm still waiting to hear how you two met," Anna repeated.

A broad grin split Ororo's mouth, revealing her gleaming white teeth. She leaned into Logan's side. As Anna was watching the pair like a hawk, she didn't miss the subtle movement. "Logan and I met a few years ago and reconnected a little over a month ago."

Logan nodded. "Now you and your boyfriend can stop your jabbering about me needing somebody and your matchmaking."

Remy snickered. "At least ya hairy ass won't be grumpy anymore."

Ororo walked over to Anna. "You are not to upset with Logan and I, are you Anna?"

Anna embraced Ororo. "Why would I be upset? My mission to get you both hooked up with each other is accomplished."

"Hell, ain't like you did any work," Logan drawled.

"Not for the lack of trying. You two are damn stubborn."

"Food's gettin' cold. Can we eat?" Remy interjected, knowing that the back and forth between the siblings will never end.

A few minutes later, they were all seated in the dining room, feasting, drinking and talking. Dinner was a rowdy affair. It was enjoyable to Ororo due to the scrumptious food and the loving atmosphere interspersed with laughter and bantering. After dinner, Anna helped Ororo with the dishes. After cleaning up the kitchen, Ororo carried a tray with three cups of coffee and one cup of tea to join the men in the living room to discuss the more serious business of the evening. "Night cap, guys," Ororo said, as she handed Logan his cup of pure black coffee, while taking her cup of chamomile tea. Anna took her cup and gave Remy his as she settled herself onto his lap, where he was seated on the beige sofa settee. Ororo drifted towards the chaise, intending to take a seat there, but as she passed the leather recliner Logan was currently seated in, he pulled her down onto his lap gently.

He smirked at her and planted a soft kiss on her dewy lips. Ororo blushed, as Remy and Anna were looking at them intently.

"So, homme, what exactly do ya and the missus need our help wid?" Remy asked pointedly.

Logan felt Ororo stiffened. He squeezed her gently and kissed her temple in reassurance. He eyed her, giving her time to collect her thoughts. He took her cup away from her and placed it on the side table to join his, then interlaced their fingers together, admiring the strength etched across her beautiful face. Snuggling down closer onto his lap, she unfolded her history with Prince T'Challa of Wakanda.

Before she recounted the abuse, she sighed, took Logan's large hand and laid it on her stomach, absently skimming her fingers across his knuckles, seemingly drawing comfort from the simple action. Anna smiled to herself when she saw the telling action. Logan felt her withdrawing from him at the end of her recounting, so he pulled her closer, refusing to let her go. As with the first time she had told him, it shook him to the core to hear her repeat the words. He kissed her forehead, and then picked up where she left off. "A few days ago, 'Ro got a threatening note in the mail. No address, no name, nothing. We believe her ex sent it to her. So if he knows where she lives, then he knows where she works."

Remy's loud expletive resonated in the room. "Now I see why ya say we ain't dealin' with your ordinary nut. Remy help anyway he can."

Ororo's recitation struck a chord with Anna. She was reminded of the day so long ago she was attacked. If it wasn't for Logan, she had no idea what would have happened or where she would have ended up. She shuddered at the memory. Remy's arms instinctively tightened around her. Anna became incredibly irate on her friend's behalf. "I say we drive to the city, seek this bastard out and beat his ass."

Logan laughed, not surprised by his sister's outburst. He squeezed Ororo lightly and whispered in her ear, "Told you."

"I hate abusers," Anna continued. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Ororo."

Ororo offered a tentative smile in appreciation.

Ever pragmatic, Remy asked, "How do ya want us ta help, homme?"

"I don't trust this guy, so Anna, I want you and 'Ro to be vigilant at work and anywhere else you may be together." Logan said gruffly. "Remy, I'll need your help with trying to dig up as much dirt on this guy as possible. 'Ro and I will be going to meet up Vic next week and John will be stopping by tomorrow to see what kind of security she'll need.

"Count me in, mon ami."

"Me too, I'm in. And don't worry, Ororo, he'll never hurt you again."

Logan nodded his thanks. Ororo, on the other hand, was overwhelmed with the level of support she was receiving. "Thank you, both of you."

"We're all family here. A weird family, but family nonetheless," Remy offered.

"He is obnoxious enough to come after you two as well," Ororo sighed. "I do not want anything happening to you both."

"Don't worry 'bout us, soeur. Me and Logan, we're military trained. Plus your man there is a master in all type of martial arts. Anna, here is a trained kick boxer," Remy said, enthusiastically.

"I am also worried about him going after any family members that you may have. He has the resources to do whatever it is he wants," Ororo countered.

"I only have my père and he'll be alright. Mon ami, ya think ma père would be able to help in gettin' some info on the scumbag? He got connections." Ororo's eyes widened at the thought of more people becoming privy to her affairs. Remy, sensing the cause of her alarm, reassured her. "Soeur, I won't mentioned what ya told us tonight."

Ororo sighed in relief. "Thank you." She then turned in Logan's lap to face him. "Do you think I could learn some self-defense techniques, as well?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, babe. I want you prepared for anything. I can start teaching you some basic self-defense, whenever you're ready."

Ororo's eyes brightened in anticipation. She clapped her hands in glee. "I can hardly wait. What about after John is finished tomorrow?"

He kissed her hard and quick. "That's fine with me," he answered, joyful at the thought of introducing her to this part of his world.

They stared at each other with pure adoration. She leaned in and pecked him softly on his nose, then on his lips. When he attempted to deepen the kiss, she pulled back, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Logan was happy that she seemed more relaxed than earlier. He wanted, no needed her to feel a sense of security and he believed having the support of Anna Marie and Remy went a long way in providing her with that. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her to any insecurity or fears memories of T'Challa provoked. Logan was going to do everything in his power to stop the idiot prince and his machinations from disrupting the life he and Ororo were tentatively building together. It was rare that someone was granted a second chance at happiness and he wasn't going to question why he was given another opportunity to seek the happiness he craved.

He now looked directly into the face of the woman who made him feel alive, wondering why he hadn't missed her before she came into his life. In such a short span of time, she had become such an integral part of his life and he couldn't fathom not knowing her or having her.

With Remy and Anna temporarily forgotten, his mouth settled over her ear and he whispered, "I'm happy you're with me." She gave him a heart stopping smile and at that moment he knew that he would do anything to protect and preserve the joy she brought him.

* * *

 _bèb - sweetheart, darling_

 _Bonjour, ma belle - Hello beautiful_

 _père - father_

 _soeur - sister_


	12. Slowly Unfolding

**Chapter 12 – Slowly Unfolding**

The days that led up to the Christmas holidays were incredibly hectic. Ororo was busy ensuring that the school was on solid footing for the end of the year and will remain so as the New Year began. She was also engrossed in making sure that the children and women at the shelter had a decent holiday season. In between her responsibilities, she also had to make time to accompany Logan into the city to visit his cousin and his family. Her first reaction upon meeting Victor Creed was one of pure shock. His sheer size alone overwhelmed her and she literally had to take a few deep breaths and squeeze Logan's hands before she could have utter a simple hello to him. After dinner with Victor and his family, they had said their goodbyes, with Victor promising to have some results for them after the holidays. Logan on the other hand, was swamped with completing the numerous jobs at the garage in addition to keeping up to date with all the year-end tasks that came with running a business and helping John Wraith install the security system around Ororo's property.

They celebrated Christmas and the New Year with as little pomp and circumstance as possible. With both being solitary and private beings, they didn't feel the need to be over the top with their celebrations. As school was on holiday break, Anna and Remy had opted to go to Louisiana to spend the holidays with Remy's father. So, Logan and Ororo were left up to their own devices. They had decided to celebrate at Logan's home and at the last minute had agreed to get a Christmas tree. A simply decorated Scotch pine tree that boasted quite a few gifts underneath was the end result. On Christmas morning, they had awakened, fixed a breakfast of omelets, toast, bacon, sausage, coffee and tea, and then let their inner children free by tearing into the gifts. Logan had presented her with a sterling silver charm bracelet adorned with charms of mythical creatures, a black leather attaché case with her initials imprinted on it, a blue silk scarf and a fountain pen. Ororo in turn, had presented him with a heat-forged steel katana sword, a stainless steel dress watch, a Stetson hat and a cherry wood glass top humidor with his initials imprinted on the top. Their kiss under the tree after the presents were opened was one of tenderness and full of promise. The days that led up to the New Year were filled with them learning all about the high tech security system John had installed and with Logan teaching her self-defense. She was a fast learner and within that week, he was undoubtedly impressed with her level of skill. They had rung in the New Year, wrapped in each other's arms, with their lips locked as the clock struck midnight.

Anna Marie and Remy had returned from their trip engaged. Anna was completely over the moon as she enlisted Ororo as her maid of honor to help her pull off a summer wedding. Ororo of course, was delighted and accepted the job immediately. As the winter months marched on, her responsibilities to the school, providing guidance and support to Ayana as she prepared to enter her first semester of university, learning martial arts and nurturing her relationship kept her busy. Her life was full of activity that the scare tactics instigated by T'Challa were pushed to the back of her mind, but not forgotten.

One activity she thoroughly enjoyed was learning martial arts. It gave her an opportunity to study that part of Logan's world, admiring how he appeared calm and balanced while he was in that part of his world. Learning martial arts had begun as a way for her to protect herself against any potential danger, but now, it was so much more than that, especially with Logan as her teacher and besides, it was also an excellent way for her to remain in shape. It was during one such session she was wrapping up with Logan, when his cell phone vibrated, signaling an incoming call. Logan ignored it as he hated being disturbed while conducting a session. He frowned when not scarcely half a minute went by after he let the first call ring out, that his phone signaled two more calls in succession. Irritated at being distracted, he grumbled his discontent.

"It is probably important, Logan," Ororo offered.

Logan continued to grumble as he reached for the phone that indicated he had three missed calls from John Wraith. He frowned, knowing that John wouldn't be calling him like this if it wasn't important. He motioned Ororo over to him and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He dialed John's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey buddy. I was about to call you again."

"What's up?"

"The additional sensor that detects movement around Ororo's house was triggered about five minutes ago," John rushed to explain.

"What?!" Logan bellowed. Ororo went to shush him, before realizing that they were utilizing his living room space for this lesson.

"I'm on my way over there now."

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Logan stated before disconnecting the call.

"What is going on?"

"Grab ya jacket, babe. We gotta go."

"Logan?"

"I'll explain in the car," he stated as he grabbed his house and car keys. "Come on. Let's go."

As he drove them to her house, he explained to her what John had told him.

"Does he think someone tried to break in?" She asked unsteadily.

Logan heard the shakiness of her voice and took his eyes off the road for a mere second to glance at her. "He didn't say. He just said he was heading there to check it out." He rested his hand on her knee as a soothing gesture. "Everything will be okay, babe. I promise you."

She gave him a nervous smile and covered his hand where it rested on her knee with her own. They rode in silence the rest of the way, each caught up in their own thoughts. Logan was pretty much thinking, God help the poor soul who triggered that alarm because their ass was going to get the thrashing of a lifetime. Ororo barely saw the scenery as she looked out the passenger window, deep in thought. She was so caught up in her thoughts that it took her a while to realize that Logan had braked the car in her driveway and was softly calling her name.

She looked at him with a blank expression before she realized that he was talking to her. She gave him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry, dear. My mind wandered for a bit."

He nodded in understanding. "Come on. John just arrived."

She joined Logan and John, who had already made his way over to their parked car. John had what looked to be a tablet with him and immediately suggested they go inside, as they didn't know who was lurking about. Once inside the house, he logged into Ororo's security system to view what the cameras picked up. Ororo and Logan huddled around John, as he scanned through the property's video feed to the time the sensors were activated. The feed showed what appeared to be a man, dressed in all black and covered from head to toe emerging from what looked to be a navy blue SUV. He was nervously looking around before walking to up the steps that led to the entrance of Ororo's home. He was carrying what appeared to be a postcard, which he slipped under the door. The stranger then quickly made his way back to his vehicle then sped off. The cameras managed to grab a partial license plate number as the vehicle sped off. John copied the number.

Both Logan and Ororo turned to John with confused expressions. From the expressions on their faces, John knew they were as perplexed as he was.

Logan turned to his girlfriend. "Is that him?" He asked her blankly.

Ororo shook her head no. The man in the video was much shorter and smaller in build than T'Challa. It was so much like him to have someone else do his dirty work for him.

"So, we have to figure out who his errand boy is," John interjected. "Or boys. I'm sure men like him have a bevy of people working for him."

Ororo shuddered. "What do we do next, John?"

John left their positions in the kitchen to walk into the living room. Ororo and Logan followed him in time to see him stoop down, picked up the postcard with a pair of tweezers and insert it into a ziplock bag, so as not to contaminate it. John stood and turned to them, a facsimile of a smile on his face. "We'll definitely lift prints from this. The fool wasn't wearing anything to prevent his fingerprints from getting on this," he offered in way of an explanation.

He then gestured for them to follow him back to the kitchen. There, they view the postcard, visible through the bag. The postcard contained a picture of a yellow leaf plant. Ororo immediately recognized it as the Andinkra symbol Fofo, the symbol of jealousy and hatred.

Logan's eyes were trained on Ororo and he didn't miss the shiver that went through her body. When she wrapped her arms around herself, he replaced hers with his. He gently kissed her temple. "What is it, babe?"

She turned to him and John. Her eyes didn't show the unease he knew she was feeling. Logan was proud of her for that. "It is an African symbol which means hatred, envy and jealousy." Ororo exhaled loudly before continuing. "Basically, it is used when someone wishes you harm."

Logan muttered a string of curses under his breath. "I'm calling Vic in a bit."

John sighed. "Let him know that we got something else to lift prints off. I'll head back to my office and start with the partial plate number. You two, be vigilant. This guy is starting to get bolder."

"Thanks buddy. I'll walk ya out," Logan said gruffly.

John turned to Ororo. As always, since meeting her, he was struck by her incredible beauty. He would be lying if he said he wasn't affected by her. His friend was a lucky man indeed. "Try not to worry, Ororo. We'll get him."

Ororo smiled at his attempt to reassure her. "Thank you, John."

She watched as Logan walked John to his car. She sighed. She was not going to let T'Challa and his ploys upset her. She had too much to fight for this time around and fight she will. If he wanted a fight, she will give him one, because this time around she had support and help. She wasn't going to give him a second chance to break her. Once was more than enough.

She turned around when she heard Logan reenter the kitchen. She threw him a soft smile to assure him that she was fine. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ororo leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder and rested her hands on top of his. Logan inhaled her unique scent, mixed with the stale sweat of their earlier workout.

"Hmm," she cooed.

"You okay, darlin'?"

"I am fine, my dear. I am not going to let T'Challa upset me or upset us," she answered firmly.

Logan kissed her neck. "Glad to hear that. I don't like it when you're upset."

She turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck. She touched her forehead to his, savoring their closeness. She then touched her lips to his gently. "I am going to shower then prepare us some dinner."

"I'll call Vic while ya clean up."

"Thank you for everything, Logan."

Logan leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. "You remember what I told you in the parking lot?" He inquired.

Ororo smiled sweetly as his words came back to her. _I got you_. "I remember," she said softly.

"Don't forget it."

She tossed him a saucy wink over her shoulder as she left the room.

A half an hour later, Ororo came back to the kitchen to see Logan had prepared them a dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and green salad. "Sorry, darlin'. There wasn't much in your fridge."

She smiled apologetically. "I have to make a trip to the market."

Logan placed the bowl of salad, a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of orange juice on the kitchen island, as she hopped up on one of the stools. "Did you speak with Victor?" She asked as she took a bite of one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah. He's working on a case, so he couldn't stay on the phone long. He said that he will drive up here in a few days. He had some news."

Ororo rose her eyebrows at that last bit. "Did he say what the news was?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. Said he'll let us know when he sees us."

"I hope it is something useful," she mused.

"We'll see." Logan took a long drink of his juice. "I'm staying the night," he announce nonchalantly.

She lowered her lashes coyly. "I was hoping you would say that," she whispered.

* * *

Victor's news wasn't what they had expected, but it was sure as hell shocking. His news was twofold. The results after an examination of the original note they had given him were inconclusive. He was unable to lift a viable print from the note and envelope. However, he was positive that the postcard Ororo recently received would garner some results, as John had taken the appropriate steps to preserve the integrity of the evidence. Both Logan and Ororo were disappointed at this, but Victor had urged them to not give up, in light of the information one of his pals over at the Justice Department had passed his way. After swearing Logan and Ororo to secrecy, Victor had relayed how the Justice Department in conjunction with other government entities was building a case against T'Challa and his mother for numerous crimes. Chief among them were embezzlement, wire, tax and mail fraud, money laundering and tax evasion. There were also unsubstantiated rumblings of them being involved in sex trafficking. To say Ororo was stunned was an understatement. She had no idea that her ex was this deep in illegal activities. And his mother? T'Challa's mother, when Ororo knew her appeared to be a cultured, intelligent, dignified woman. This just goes to show you that looks can definitely be deceiving. Logan on the other hand was not surprised. Men like T'Challa often pushed the envelope to see what they can get away with. Once they got away or believe they got away with one crime, their arrogance feeds them and make them believe that they can get away with anything. Victor was sure that the Department of Justice's case against the royals would continue to build and it was only a matter of time before they were held accountable. However, he wanted to nail whatever criminal element the "bastard prince", as he had referred to T'Challa, had working for him before the DOJ took him down.

The only thing about Victor's news that bothered Logan was how far back the DOJ's case against the royals went. He wanted to know if this will have any effect on Ororo, seeing that she was in a relationship with T'Challa for some time. However, Logan, not wanting to upset his girlfriend any more than she already was, verbalized his concerns to Victor in private. Victor had assured him that he would inquire with his contact at the Justice Department to get the specifics as to whether or not Ororo was on the DOJ's radar as a potential witness. After going over their plans to catch whomever it was T'Challa was utilizing to do his dirty work and also taking the partial license plate number and description of the vehicle, Victor left, with promises to examine the postcard and run the partial plate number as soon as possible, now that time was of the essence.

Ororo had remained agitated long after Victor had left. The depths of T'Challa's criminal activity were unnerving.

"Don't waste your time worrying about that jackass," Logan had stated gruffly. "His crimes are going to catch up to him and I'll like to see him outsmart Uncle Sam."

Ororo gave him a nervous laugh. She ran her hands down her face. "I am not worried about T'Challa," she stated. "I just cannot believe that I was in a relationship with a criminal." She groaned. "And his mother. Looks are certainly deceiving in her case."

Logan embraced her. His strong arms around her comforted her immensely. "You can't beat yourself up, babe. T'Challa is a master manipulator and you were one of his victims. I'm just glad you got out when you did."

"From your lips to the Goddess' ears," Ororo snickered.

"Everything will be alright, darlin'. I promise." His voice was husky with emotion, as his lips brushed across hers. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her. His lips hovered over hers for a heartbeat before melting against them and claiming total possession. Her lips were sweet beneath his and she parted them in anticipation of his tongue and lips tasting and savoring her. She breathlessly sighed his name a moment before her arms went up to clasp both sides of his head. Logan trailed hot, fervent kisses along her neck and his hands settled on her waist, encompassing the wispiness of her waist with his broad hands. She felt his thumbs move up along her rib cage to graze the undersides of her breasts and stroke them lightly.

She entwined her fingers in his thick, soft hair as his head bent to nuzzle her breasts. His moist breath scorched her skin through her T-shirt. Logan maneuvered them towards the settee in his living room, where he gently laid her down, then covered her with his body. He raised the T-shirt to expose her white lace brassiere covered breasts. With her help, he removed that last barrier. He then kissed her, once on each breast. He completely covered the tip of one breast with his hot mouth, while he gently rolled the nipple of the other between his thumb and index finger. Ororo felt the sweet tugging on her nipples deep inside her. She moaned as his actions became bolder. She felt as if he was filling her with liquid fire and before she knew it, tiny volts of electricity were dispersing throughout body, causing her to convulse beneath him.

Logan raised his head, his stare penetrating as he observed her experiencing her orgasm. She felt his gaze on her as she came down from her high, but she refused to meet his stare.

"Look at me, baby," he rasped.

Ororo slowly opened and raised passion laden eyes, meeting the hypnotizing power of his. She gave him a bashful smile. "That never happened to me before," she admitted shyly.

Logan raised eyebrows at her confession. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. "Never?"

"Never."

Logan shook his head. "That man is more of a fool than I thought." He eyed her lovingly. "You're not embarrassed are you?"

A shiver went through her at the magnitude of emotion she saw displayed on his face. "A little," she murmured.

"I don't want you to ever be embarrassed with me."

She nodded her agreement as she reached up to trace delicate fingers over his shaggy eyebrows. "I am glad that it happened with you."

Logan glanced down at her still naked breasts, licking his lips. He gave her a wolfish grin before fusing their lips in a tender kiss, laced with unbridled passion. They both smiled against each other's lips, relishing the intimacy of the moment.


	13. A Blast From The Past

**Chapter 13 – Blast From The Past**

The absolute joy that came over him this morning while wishing Ororo a wonderful day, had him grinning from ear to ear as he entered his office at the garage. He was glad Remy was off today, because he was free to grin like a simpleton and savor the feeling that came with being head over heels in love with his one of a kind girlfriend. He couldn't help but think what sane, competent man wouldn't fall in love with the white haired, blue eyed, black beauty? However, he had marveled in the knowledge that he was in love with her since their very first meeting, firmly believing that she was his soul mate. He had always wondered what if when it came to her, hoping against all hope that by some quirk of fate, he'll meet her again. He had known if he ever were so lucky to have that second chance, things would be different. He thanked whatever holy being that granted his deepest wish by putting Ororo in his path again and now that he had her, there was no way he was giving her up. Not even if hell opened up and swallowed him.

Ororo was that driving force that brought him to life. She fully connected with all of the man that he was. His admiration of her encompassed every aspect of what she entailed, her beauty, wit, intelligence, personality and grace. She was his second chance at many things, amongst them love, happiness and the one thing he had always craved, a family of his own. He now saw all of Jean's reasons for not wanting to have his child, for what they were. They were excuses, nothing more, nothing less. She blatantly didn't want to have a child with him and he had allowed her to deter him at every turn when he dared to broach the subject. He felt that Ororo wanted a child and a family to call her own with him, seeing that she had no living relatives around. She was a young healthy woman who had alluded to it in a few of their intimate conversations. He grinned picturing Ororo pregnant with his child.

He sensed, in fact, he believed that Ororo held affection for him, yet her fears of another relationship going south was holding her back from fully expressing how she felt. He sensed that beneath her reserved demeanor, there was a free spirit longing to be released, a sexual, sensual woman trapped in a cage of past fears. Her fears were justified of course, but he was on a mission to dispel those fears and show her that love, real love didn't hurt. And come hell or high water, he was going to complete that mission.

It was strange to him that he wanted to fight tooth and nail for this relationship, but not his previous one. During his relationship with Jean, he took more of a lackadaisical approach to making her happy. He opted to give into Jean's demands every time, believing that that was the only way to keep her happy and consequently, their marriage intact. Flawed way of thinking and doing, he realized once the marriage went kaput. The overpowering question he continuously asked himself once the marriage ended was if he was in love with Jean throughout the entire marriage. He knew he had loved her, but he also knew that he was never in love with her. Once he was honest enough to admit that to himself, he was able to come to terms with it, after stubbornly refusing to do so. The guilt he had expected to feel upon that admission was never forthcoming and he felt cleanse.

Now, he knew for certain that he was a man in love with his woman, in addition to loving her. It was a thrilling combination, considering who the bearer of his affections was. Logan grinned as a sudden thought came to him. He reached for his cell phone.

' _Can you get away to join me for lunch at my office?'_ He texted.

Her response wasn't long in coming. ' _I have an hour and a half between afternoon classes, so yes I can.'_

' _What are you in the mood for?'_

' _Japanese?'_

' _Sounds good, babe. I'll order. See you soon.'_

' _I am looking forward to it. Bye sweetheart.'_

Logan replaced the phone on his desk, intent on getting some work done before Ororo arrived. He took a long drink of his lukewarm coffee before booting up his computer. He was closely scrutinizing some orders for car parts he needed to place that he didn't notice the smartly dressed redheaded, green eyed beauty leaning against the office doorjamb.

Jean Grey took her time perusing her ex-husband. He was more handsome than she remembered. Hunched over his desk, intently studying some papers, he radiated raw manliness and a heat only unique to him. His raven colored hair was still thick and wavy, but was now sprinkled with a few strands of gray. His eyes weren't visible to her, but she'll bet that they still glowed with that intensity that was unnerving at times. He had on a green flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked right at home at his desk.

Jean gently cleared her throat. As he was engrossed in his work, the sudden noise in the quiet room startled him. Logan looked up and complete shock was registered on his face when he took stock of who dared to intrude in his domain. Of all the people who could have walked into his place of business, his ex-wife sure as hell wasn't one of them. He was sure his mouth was opened as he stared at her.

She smiled at him as she pushed herself away from the doorjamb and closed the door. "You still look good," she greeted him.

Logan slowly stood, hoping that his legs wouldn't fail him after the shock he had been given. Jean examined the rest of him as he stood. His physique was impressive, his muscular body evident in the form fitting jeans he wore. She felt something twitch inside of her.

"I never thought I'll see you again," Logan replied pointedly, unemotionally.

Jean quirked a well-groomed eyebrow at him. "Really? I always thought we'll meet again."

Logan grunted. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" His voice still registered as unemotional.

She glided over to where he stood. "What? No greeting for me?"

Knowing that she wouldn't move away from him until he greeted her, he gave her a quick impassive hug.

"Hmmm…" Jean murmured.

He indicated the chair in front of his desk for her to take a seat. "So what brings you here, Jean?" Logan asked again.

She took off her wool coat, casually handing it to Logan. She sat and elegantly crossed one leg over the other. Logan hung her coat on the coat tree behind the door before regaining his seat. He looked at her carefully. She was still a beautiful woman, but he could see the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes. The artificial color of her hair was evident, but it was well coiffed as usual, her green pantsuit was tailored to perfection and he had no doubts that it cost more than what one of his mechanics made in a month. He took in the posh emerald and diamond necklace around her neck, the matching earrings dangling from her ears. Sadly, she was still materialistic and shallow. Some things will never change.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" she asked demurely.

The look on Logan's face must have told her otherwise because she began fidgeting in her seat.

He was not in the mood for games with Jean and from the looks she was giving him, he detected she was up to something. What it was, he didn't know and sure didn't care. She wasn't his problem anymore. He needed to get rid of her before Ororo made her appearance.

"You did well for yourself," she began again, looking around his tastefully decorated office. "I'm impressed."

"Why?" he scoffed. "You didn't expect to see me thriving outside the corporate world?"

"That's not what I meant, Logan," she retorted.

"So what did you mean?" He fired back.

Jean sighed. Maybe it was a mistake coming here to see him, but she was desperate. "I meant, I'm happy for you."

Logan looked at her as if she had grown another head. Was she for real? She had left him virtually penniless and left him to rebuild his life from scratch and now, after all this time, she was happy for him? All the resentment he felt towards her came rushing forth. "You got to be kidding me, right?"

This wasn't going well, she thought. He obviously still harbored some resentment for her. "Logan, contrary to what you believe, I've always wished nothing but the best for you."

Logan exploded. "Was this before or after you took me to the cleaners and left me without a dime?"

Jean shot up from her seat and turned, facing the door. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"You're sorry? You weren't sorry when you were busy robbing me, taking all I had. Then leaving with that preppy kid." Anger radiated throughout him. "You're sorry? Sorry ain't gonna cut it, Jeannie," he sneered, calling her by her former pet name.

She turned to face him, her green eyes now darker with her own anger. "Yes, I'm sorry. Sorry for what I did to you and ruining a good thing."

Logan laughed derisively. "That's on you. I gave you everything and did my best to make you happy. But it still wasn't enough."

"What do you want to hear James?" She only called him that name when she was upset. "Do you want to hear that I made the biggest mistake in my life by leaving you?"

Logan took a deep breath and chuckled. "Too little too late, Jeannie. I've moved on. I rebuilt my life despite you trying to break me."

His eyes cut to her when he heard her broken sob. He rolled his eyes. When the truth was dished out, she always resorted to tears. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I need your help, Logan." Careful buddy, he cautioned himself. She was as cunning as they come.

He grunted. "Tell me why the hell I should help you?"

She sighed and reclaimed her seat, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her pantsuit. She looked up at him. "I'm in need of funds and I've already liquidated most of what I owned."

Logan laughed inwardly. They finally arrived at the real reason for her surprise visit. "And what is it you think I can do for you?"

Jean lowered her eyes. After a few moments, she raised imploring eyes to him. "I need a loan."

He laughed out loud this time. "Really? You sought me out for money? Why am I not surprised?"

"Logan, please. I'll beg if I have too," she beseeched.

"What happened? Frat boy dumped you?"

She ducked her head, never uttering a word in response. Her silence spoke volumes. "Would you please help me, Logan?"

"I thought lover boy had it together. Go to a bank for a loan."

She grimaced. "My credit isn't so good, so I won't be able to apply for or receive any loans."

Logan looked at the woman whom he had once loved. He had a fleeting moment of sympathy for her. But it left as quickly as it came, when he remembered having to sell the meagre belongings she had left him with in order to get by. "So you thought coming to the Bank of Logan will be better?" He asked somewhat bewilderingly. "How the hell did you find me anyway?"

She ignored his last question. "Logan, you're the only one I can turn to. I really need your help."

Maybe the right thing to do was to let bygones be bygones and help her out, but he was still chafing from the fact that she had almost cost him his dream when the ruthless attorney she had hired, came after the capital he had managed to set aside to open his business and she was awarded the majority of it. "Well, this bank is closed. I'm not your husband anymore so it's not up to me to provide for you."

"So that's it? You're going to make me pay for what I did to you?" She screeched.

"You need to do what the rest of us do. Work. Get a damn job!"

"Logan…" she began only, to be cut off by him.

"Your charms aren't going to work on me again, Red," referring to her by the other pet name he had given to her. "I've learned my lesson where you're concerned."

Jean unfolded her legs and stood up. She eyed her former husband with disdain. "I can see coming here was a huge mistake."

Logan shrugged, uncaring at that point. "What the hell did you think was going to happen? I was going to welcome you back with open arms?"

"I wanted to see if anything was still there between us, so maybe we could have started over," she answered.

Logan scoffed. "Nope. Like I said, I moved on. I'm sure you will too once the next sugar daddy comes along."

Jean rolled her eyes. "You know Logan, there is something called forgiveness."

He simpered. "Red, I forgave you a long time ago. I had too in order to move on with my life. But I am allowed to still resent you."

"It sure doesn't look like you have forgiven me."

Logan got up and went to the filing cabinet to retrieve some documents. Absently, he mumbled, "Trust me, I have."

"I promise to pay you back, Logan. Please help me," she implored.

Logan caught himself before he snorted. Instead of reclaiming his seat, he opted to lean up against his desk. He eyeballed her. "For argument's sake, let's say I lend you the money. How would you pay me back? You got no job and no man to milk for funds."

She smiled. He recognized that smile. He saw it quite a few times during their marriage and divorce proceedings. It was the smile she gave when she was about to go in for the jugular. She sauntered over to where he was. "I'm sure we can work something out," she purred.

Ororo slowly opened the door to her boyfriend's office and stepped into the room. With a bright smile on her face, she looked towards Logan's desk. Her heart slammed into her chest at an accelerated rate, as she stood speechless and bewildered at the sight that greeted her. Then in the blink of an eye, her entire body became submersed in hot, angry, unadulterated jealousy.

Logan was leaning against his desk, his long legs spread wide and stretched out in front of him. Between them, standing with her middle pressed intimately against him was a beautiful, red-haired woman. Her hands were locked behind his head, her red polished fingertips running through his thick, dark hair.

At Logan's startled reaction to Ororo's entrance, Jean turned towards her and stared arrogantly with desire laden green eyes. She didn't release her hold on Logan. Instead, with gushing tones she said, "So this is whom you've moved on with." She moved closer to Logan and said with contrived embarrassment, "Oh, pardon me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jean Grey-Howlett. Logan's wife."


	14. Some Explaining To Do

**Chapter 14 – Some Explaining To Do**

Ororo must have drawn on some excess of discipline and self control she never knew she possessed to keep herself from either crying, escaping or flying into a rage. Instead, her hands were clenched into painful fists at her sides, her nails digging into her palms. Her lungs became restricted and the breath seemed to leave her body by slow measured degrees until she gasped in an effort to control herself.

She tore her eyes from Jean's triumphant sardonic face to Logan's. He glanced at the digital clock on the wall above the door and silently cursed. He was so busy dealing with his shrew of an ex-wife that the time completely slipped away from him. His frustration was evident in the slight twitch in his rigid jaw and his hard, pitiless eyes. Slowly, he extricated himself from Jean's embrace and stood up, pushing her away from him.

"That's far from the truth, Jean. You're my ex-wife. There's a major difference," he corrected.

So this was the ex-wife, Ororo thought. She took off her coat and placed it along with her purse on Remy's desk.

"Oh, Logan," Jean scolded peevishly, "You always were exasperatingly precise. I still feel married to you. I'll always consider you to be my husband. We were married before God after all."

"Really?" Logan cocked a skeptical bushy eyebrow. "Jean, if God looks upon everyone who had sex with each other to be married, then the world is full of two timers." Ororo had never heard him sound so hostile and harsh. Apparently perfect selfish Jean here had hurt him more deeply than she originally thought.

He continued to stare at Jean with derisive eyes, while she returned his look with an open invitation with her provocative lips.

An overpowering urge to practice her martial arts training on Jean came over Ororo. With fire in her eyes, she turned to Jean. "I suggest, _Ms. Grey_ ," she began, stressing Jean's current marital state, "That you step away from my man."

Logan grinned. She wasn't going to assume the worse, then tuck tail and run after all. His love for her spilled onto his face at that unguarded moment. Right then and there, he wanted to grab her in his arms and never let her go. His eyes met hers and a few messages were transmitted between them. They received each one the other sent. She trusted him completely, so she'll wait until later for him to explain everything. She wasn't going to let anyone come between them, not T'Challa, not his ex-wife, not anyone else. But she was still angry at him for entertaining the woman in the first place. He'll explain everything to her later. Jean doesn't mean a damn thing to him and he wasn't going to let her derail their happiness.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you are…" Jean sputtered, but Ororo cut her off.

"I am Ororo and I am Logan's girlfriend. Does that answer your question as to who I am?" Ororo answered sharply.

Her possessiveness was one hell of a turn on. He grew tight in his jeans. The change in her since she came into his life was evident.

"Why are you here, Ms. Grey? Have you not caused him enough hurt?" Ororo asked plainly.

Jean scoffed and in an act of defiance hopped up on Logan's desk and crossed her legs. Her pricey pantsuit tightly contoured to her hips and legs. "Isn't Logan wonderful, Oreo?" she sneered, purposefully mispronouncing her name.

"My name is Ororo. O-ro-ro," Ororo retorted cuttingly.

"Jean," Logan grated. He was a few seconds away from tossing her out on her ass.

"I still remember every time we slept together," Jean continued, completely ignoring his warning. "Sex with Logan is beyond incredible. It's like an Olympic event I reckon."

Ororo felt disgusted at the woman's bare nerve and longed to walk over to her to pummel her and wipe the smug look off of her face.

"Of course, we were together for a long time. Hmm...How long Logan? About ten years, right?" Jean's clucking voice continued.

"Jean, this is your last warning," Logan growled. "Get the hell out or I'll toss you out."

"I think Oreo here needs to know about what we had if she is to fill my shoes." Jean placed her hands on either side of her on the desk and leaned back negligently. "I think she would find it interesting to know why we divorced."

She took her eyes off of Logan and settled them on Ororo condescendingly. "You see, Logan here loves sex. I think he thrives on it."

"Jean, so help me..."

She swung her legs back and forth in front of the desk like a pendulum. She ignored Logan's threatening interruption and continued unaffected by his anger. "I hope you're ready to become a receptacle for his lust."

Ororo gnawed her bottom lip. Logan knew that was a habit of hers when she was thinking. And by the angry look in her eyes, he knew she was thinking about the pros and cons of harming his former wife. Ororo refused to allow herself to react to the woman's gibes, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head when her doubts threatened to spill over and overpower her. She was ashamed of her violent reactions to seeing the woman in Logan's presence. She has never wanted to hurt someone physically as she wanted to do to Jean. The nagging feeling continued and it increased, taunting her. _You were foolish to get into this relationship with Logan in the first place. This mistake can be ruinous to the rebuilding of your life._

She shuddered and shook her head to clear it of the unsavory thoughts. Logan saw the motion and look at her worriedly. He attempted to get a clear read of her eyes to see what was going on inside her pretty little head. He was alarmed at what he now noticed. That look of suspicion was back and he'll be damned if he was going to let it take hold and fester.

"Shut the fuck up, Jean." Logan turned towards the woman and speared her with gray eyes glowing with fury. Naturally he was angry. Jean was pointing out, or attempting to point out the distasteful details of their marriage and that infuriated him, especially since he was in love with Ororo. "Get your shit and get the fuck out before I do something to land me in jail."

Ororo had never heard Logan cursed and had never saw him looked so furious. It was a frightening sight. Jean jumped down from the desk in a huff. She inspected her well-manicured nails while she was unable to resist another jab at Ororo. "Good luck, dear. You're going to need it with him." She turned to Logan. "I'll be in touch to continue our conversation before we were so rudely interrupted."

She must have hit her head somewhere, Logan thought. "Hell no! Don't come back here or call. I want nothing to do with you."

Jean sulked all the way, as she grabbed her purse and jacket and slammed her way out of the office. Silence reigned as the remaining two people struggled to get their emotions under control.

Moments later, Logan rasped, "I'm sorry, darlin'." He made a move towards her, but Ororo jerked away, stepping back from him.

Unknowing to him, it was a self-protective action she had adopted after her experience with T'Challa. Nevertheless, her actions broke his heart. He growled in frustration. "'Ro?"

She turned to him with teary eyes. "Do not be sorry. I did not know she was that much of a shrew."

Logan smiled at her and in three strides, she was being enveloped in his strong arms. "I'm sorry you had to see that outburst, babe," he murmured, while running his hands up and down her back, in a comforting manner. "Please don't think what she said is true."

Ororo leaned back so she can look him in the eyes. "Logan, our relationship is still in its infancy stage, but I can definitely tell you that I know you are nothing like what she tried to portray you as."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, his lips sipping at hers. "Honestly, 'Ro, I thought you would have ran out of here when you walked in and saw what you did."

Her brows furrowed quizzically. "Why? I told you that I trust you with my life. Besides, it is never a good thing to jump to conclusions without having all of the facts first."

He had to kiss her again. "When I saw the fire in your eyes, I thought for sure, Jean was going to get her ass handed to her."

"I was very tempted to hit her. But, I recognized her for what she is and what she was doing within those first few minutes."

It was Logan's turn to look at her curiously. "And that would be?"

"The woman is as jealous and shallow as they come. What brought her to you after all this time?"

Logan groaned. It was time for those explanations. He glanced at the clock. "You got time? I know you have to head back soon." He groaned again. "And I'm sorry about lunch. I lost track of time dealing with her."

She smiled. "Do not worry about that. You can always make it up to me. And to answer your question. I do have time. My afternoon class was cancelled, so I am all yours for the balance of the afternoon."

Logan didn't want any interruptions for the long conversation they were about to have. He picked up the office phone and dialed the receptionist's extension. "Hey Yukio, hold all my calls, will you?" He then shut off his cell phone, locked the door and walked her over to the sofa Remy kept in the office. He took a seat and pulled her down on his lap, facing him. He wanted no misunderstandings between them.

Her retreat from him a few moments ago was still weighing on him. He didn't like it and frankly, he felt hurt by her actions. He had to ask her about it. "Babe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart. You know you can ask me anything."

He got sidetracked at her endearment. He grinned before he continued. "Why did you jerk away from me a while ago?"

Ororo's brows wrinkled until she remembered the self-conscious, self-protective action. She looked down at her joined hands in shame. It was a gesture she had developed after T'Challa's true colors began to show. It became more definite once the abuse started. Evidently, it was a hard habit to break, but she knew it was one she had to break in order to move forward. Logan used his index finger and thumb to lift her chin up. Her eyes glistened. "I am sorry, Logan. It had nothing to do with you. It is a habit I developed while dealing with T'Challa." She cradled his face between her palms. "Please do not feel bad about it. It is a habit, I promise to break."

He rested his forehead against hers. "It kind of broke my heart when you did. I thought you were afraid of me."

She shook her head. "No. Never."

"Don't ever be afraid of me," he stated emphatically. "I'll never hurt you. I promise."

She kissed him on those soft full lips she couldn't get enough of as affirmation that she would never be afraid of him. "So tell me, love, why was Jean Grey-Howlett here," Ororo said in an imitation of Jean's voice.

Logan laughed, then sobered. "Well, she is broke and wants a handout from me."

"What?!"

"She came with the crocodile tears pouring out asking me for a loan."

Ororo frowned. "That is strange. Why would she come to you of all people? And why did you even entertain her, knowing that she was up to something?"

"What goes around, comes around, darlin'. She left me almost bankrupt for a rich kid. Now she got dumped and is the one that's broke."

Ororo sucked her teeth. "She did not look penniless to me."

"Is it a bad thing for me to not have any sympathy for her?" Logan asked.

Ororo entwined her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with the hair behind his ears. "Well, love, if that is the way you feel, I do not see anything wrong or bad about it. You have a right to feel the way you do. Besides, as much as I hate criticizing my own gender, I do believe Jean will be okay. Women like her tend to bounce back quickly."

Logan grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was the second time that she had called him love. He was giddy with the feeling that she loved him as he did her. "I'm pretty sure she is out scouring for her next boy toy or sugar daddy."

Ororo laughed lightly. "Well, good luck to her."

"You're not jealous of her are you, darlin'?" Logan asked out of the blue.

She scoffed. "Do I have any reason to be?"

His reply was immediate. "Nope. None. Zilch." He leaned over and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her unique scent he loved so much.

"Good to know. Jean is living her own life the way she wants and so am I. So no. I am not jealous of your former wife."

"Jean ain't someone to be jealous of. She's more to be pitied."

Ororo moved her hands to the front of his shirt to fidget with the buttons. She was suddenly overwhelmed now that the entire situation had been diffused. She knew she had nothing to fear as Logan had assured her that Jean was the furthest person from his mind. However, she was concerned about the violence of her reaction to seeing the woman all over her Logan. And then she knew.

She was in love with him. Head over heels in love and that in itself scared the living daylights out of her. When had it happened? At what point had she cast her fears aside and embraced this relationship wholeheartedly? When had she stopped questioning herself and her ability to have a successful relationship? She didn't know. All she knew was that she loved him and should he leave her life now, it would become an abyss of emptiness.

Ororo felt incredibly vulnerable. The thought of submitting to the love she felt for him was terrifying. He had control of her trust and she had no doubts that he would safeguard that trust. But now he had control of her heart and she had no idea if she could ever cope if he should break it.

The startling thought was enough of an incentive for her to flee. She quickly eased herself off of Logan's lap. He immediately frowned at the loss of contact. His frown transformed into a scowl when he saw the confused worried look on her face. "'Ro? You okay, darlin'?"

She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. The fear was evident on her face and Logan was at a lost as to how she could have gotten to that point in such a short span of time. She continuously shook her head at him. "Talk to me, baby."

"I have to go, Logan." She quickly gathered her coat and purse and hightailed it out of the office, leaving Logan to stare at the empty doorway.


	15. Mutual Satisfaction

**Chapter 15 – Mutual Satisfaction**

Logan stood staring at the empty doorway that Ororo had just fled through. The bewildered look on his face said it all. "Goddammit," he swore aloud. He raked his hands through his hair and growled in frustration. He cursed Jean. Just when he thought his life was finally where he wanted it, owning his own business and home and building a solid relationship, in stepped his she devil of an ex-wife to ruin it in some way. It seemed as if she didn't want him to be happy. He had foolishly allowed her to get the upper hand and the best of him during their many years together and in the end, he was left holding a bag of emptiness. He'll be damned if he allowed Jean a second opportunity to rob him of his life and right now, his life was Ororo. His heart was on the line this time around and he wasn't going to sit idly on his ass and become complacent to allow Jean, T'Challa or any other fool to destroy his second chance at happiness.

He thought back to his conversation with Ororo a while ago to see if he had said anything inappropriate that would have made her scurry away like a wounded animal. He ran the conversation through his mind a few times, but he couldn't come up with anything. It was as if she had transformed into another person right before his eyes. She went from the affectionate and understanding Ororo to the petrified and confused Ororo in the blink of an eye. Logan knew that she wasn't bothered by Jean's ramblings. She had said as much. In fact, she seemed to have pegged Jean for exactly the type of woman she was. Obviously, it had to be something earth shattering to garner such a reaction from her.

"Then what could it be?" He wondered aloud. He was hell bent on finding out. He released the breathe he didn't realize he was holding and turned his phone on, intent on calling her. He wasn't going to allow her to simmer in whatever it was that obviously terrified her. If he did, he knew it would be detrimental to their relationship.

He dialed her number and immediately got her voicemail. He left her a message to call him. He glanced at the time and saw it was almost three in the afternoon. He resolved to get some work done within the next three hours before he made his way to Ororo's home. They were in for a long discussion tonight.

* * *

Ororo was baffled. Thankfully her afternoon class was canceled to permit her this respite she so desperately needed to properly and silently contemplate her emotions. It was out of character for her to run away and not face her problems head on. But that's exactly what she had done, in addition to shutting down her phone and ignoring everyone. After spending a bit of time at the women's shelter and completing her grocery shopping, she had headed home, intent on avoiding everyone for the time being. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and to rein in her emotions.

The cool, calm, collected and stable Ororo Munroe had rarely allowed her emotions to erupt so passionately. But never had she felt so deeply for another human being, sans her parents, as she felt for Logan. She flung herself across the queen sized bed he slept in when he stayed at her home and groaned, the realization of how much she was in love with him still stunning to her. After the entire fiasco with T'Challa, she had had to dig deep to find the strength to move on and rebuild her life. The belief that she was worthy of and would eventually find a loving fulfilling relationship provided her with a unique sense of comfort. She held on to that belief and the comfort it provided tightly, refusing to let go. Even though she believed that love will find her one day, she never gave thought or credence to the depth or intensity of what kind of love it would be. Although thoughts of Logan would swirl through her mind over and over again after their very first meeting, she didn't count on ever seeing him again. Now, here she was utterly and hopelessly in love with him.

She readily admitted that she wasn't ready for the depth and force of the love she felt for him. It was completely foreign to her, primeval even. But, she recognized it for what it was, true, honest, passionate love. The question that now plagued her was, can she trust herself to accept it and not give into fear? She trusted Logan explicitly. That was undeniable. He was absolutely nothing like T'Challa, which she thanked the Goddess for. She was positive that there were going to be days and events that tested her resolve and meeting Jean Grey today was one of those days. But, she had passed that one with flying colors, refusing to give into the fear that history was going to repeat itself with Logan. What she was unsure of was her ability to pass other bigger and challenging tests in their relationship. This was where her confidence waned and doubts took over. This loving thing was a tricky affair. Especially for someone like her, who had protected herself from men who didn't or couldn't love her or who were only capable of providing temporary love. That is until Logan came into her dreary life and she opened her heart wide and let her defenses down long enough to fall head over heels in love with him.

Clutching the pillow that smelled of his masculine scent, she buried her head in its softness and groaned. For some inexplicable reason, she was drawn to the room he occupied at her house and his scent after the earlier goings on of the day. She had always felt comforted and secured by his scent. His name was muffled by the pillow when she murmured it.

"I'm right here darlin'," came the gruff reply.

Somehow, she knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone, not tonight, not ever. Logan saw her entire body stiffened, but she didn't move from her position. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He reached over and gently stroked her hair. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

He moved the hair to the side and leaned over to kiss the nape of her neck. The familiar tingling of desire stirred in her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded yes, then shook her head no. Logan chuckled at her contradictory motions. "Yes, you're sure, or no you aren't sure?"

She turned over, so she was lying on her back and looked up into those wonderful steel grays she loved. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her lips trembled as she spoke. "I am scared, Logan."

His brows furrowed slightly, hating the way she sounded. "Of what, baby? Of me?"

She vehemently shook her head. "No! Never of you."

"Then what?"

Ororo stubbornly remained silent.

Logan sighed, beginning to feel frustration setting in. "I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong, darlin'. Talk to me."

"I do not know if this can be fixed."

His frustration level was slowly rising. He toed of his boots before encouraging her to scoot over, so he had room to lie down next to her. They stared at each other, lovingly taking in their fill of each other. He brushed her hair away from her face and took her hands in his. "Is it that bad?"

Ororo took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly. "No, it is certainly not bad. But it is incredibly scary."

"It's not bad, but it's scary," Logan repeated. "You're making me nervous. Tell me, darlin'."

With her eyes closed, unable to bear what his reaction would be, she whispered, "I am scared of my feelings for you."

Logan felt his heart thundered in his chest, elation spreading through him, but he kept his face passive of any emotion. "What do you mean?" He knew damned well what she meant, but he wanted, no needed to hear her say the words. His heart continued to thump loudly and painfully as he waited for her words. "Open your eyes baby. Look at me."

She did his bidding and the words weren't long in coming. Her incredible blue eyes darkened with emotion as she uttered, "Logan, I love you." She said the words quietly and without qualm. "I love you so much and that scares me."

Even though he was expecting the words, he jerked back as if someone had struck him when he heard them. His eyes impaled her, searching hers for the confirmation of her words that he hope would be there. Satisfied, a look of pure elation was on his face when he reached over with trembling hands to cradle her face. "'Ro," he whispered tenderly. "I love you too."

A tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another, then another. Before long, happy tears ran unchecked down her face. She hiccupped. "This is why I ran away from you this afternoon. My feelings completely overwhelmed me and…"

He didn't let her finish. He cut off her words by lowering his mouth onto hers. She was oblivious to everything except the warmth with which he kissed her. Ororo kissed him back with all the love she could muster at that moment. The kiss lacked some of the passion of their other kisses, but his wasn't the time for passion. This was the time for commitment and Logan's mouth clinging to hers made an unbreakable bond between them.

He took a few moments to catch his breath after he broke the kiss. "Baby, I'm going to let you in on a secret. That day in Bryant Park changed my life. I fell in love with you the very second I laid eyes on you. I've loved you since then, praying and hoping that you'll come back into my life. This morning was when I was hit full force with how much I love you."

Ororo stared up at him with surprised eyes. "You have loved me since then?" She asked shyly.

"Uh huh. I knew then that you were it for me." He brushed his lips against hers, unable to get enough of her. "You wanna know how you changed my life?"

"Yes."

Stalling, he kissed her nose. Exhaling loudly, he began. "When I met you, my marriage was on its last leg and that leg was as shaky as they come. I didn't want to admit it because it meant I failed at something and I hate failing."

Ororo reached out to caress his cheek, sensing that it was still hard for him to admit his shortcomings where his marriage was concerned.

"I wanted her to make the first move," he continued. "I figured if she made the first move, then I won't feel bad for ending the marriage."

"But that is not how it turned out," she said automatically, already knowing what happened from their previous conversations.

"She got me good. I was blindsided and when all was said and done, I was nearly broke, struggling to make ends meet and living with Anna." He ran his thumb over her lips and gave her a crooked smile. "'Ro, meeting you that day forced me to admit the truth about my marriage. I was no longer happy and I wanted out."

"I am sorry that you went through that, Logan."

Logan closed his eyes, breathing deeply and drawing comfort from her scent. "I think I had to go through that whole mess to get to where I am now."

"And that is?" She asked, lovingly tracing his shaggy eyebrows with her fingers.

"Being a business and home owner. Having my family happy and thriving and most importantly, having you in my life. Going through what I did with Jean just makes me value all that I have more."

"I know that feeling. Going through the bad parts of life, makes you appreciate the good parts even more."

He remained contemplatively silent for a few moments before his eyes sought her out. "You've brought me so much happiness in a short amount of time than I've ever known in my life, 'Ro. One of the many reasons I love you. So no doubts and fears about us. Okay?"

She smiled up at him, beaming. "Okay!"

He shifted his position so he was now lying on top of her, his weight braced on his arms. His dark head bent towards her and Ororo closed her eyes and parted her lips to receive his kiss. He moved his lips over hers and drew her closer until the fabric of their clothing appeared meshed. His mouth was possessive, hot and hungry as it moved over her soft, supplicating own.

He ventured to her neck and nuzzled the hollow of her throat with his mouth, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. Ever so lightly, his thumb brushed across her nipple through the flimsy material of her shirt and brassiere serving as barriers. Ororo arched her back and a small moan escaped her. He retreated just enough to remove her shirt and unfasten the front clasp of her brassiere. His mouth hovered over her right breast. Ororo felt his hot breath on her skin as his thumb lazily stimulated her left one, sending intense pleasure bursting throughout her.

Ororo's hands reached up to rest on his shoulders.

He groaned against her, "Oh God, baby." Then his mouth captured her nipple and suckled her until she was writhing under him in bliss. His hair tickled her skin as his head pressed against her chest. Ororo caught his head with impatient hands and held it to her, preventing his mouth from ceasing its delicious onslaught. His hand slid lower on her waist, pulling her into him, forcing her to realize how much he wanted her. Unconsciously, she rotated her hips against his erection, reveling in the sensations the movement created.

Logan groaned. His breath was ragged as he pushed away from her. With one swift movement, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He hung his head for a moment, gulping in deep breaths while he tried to maintain some semblance of control.

Ororo trembled, the sensations still coursing through her body. "Logan?" She asked timidly. "Are you alright?"

His face was flushed and his shoulders still heaved while he breathed deeply. He laughed ruefully. "I'm okay, babe," he said somewhat harshly. "But if you keep on doing things like that, I'll break my promise to you to go at your pace."

She had returned his passion. She confessed to that. If he had wanted to take their relationship to the next level then and there, she would have participated willingly and enthusiastically.

"I am sorry," she muttered, feeling the loss of intimacy.

"Sorry?" His gray eyes sparkled with something she couldn't aptly name. "I'm not one bit sorry that my girlfriend is the sexiest woman alive." He leaned over and planted a kiss between her still naked breasts before he helped her refasten the bra and helped her into the shirt he removed earlier.

"You hungry?" He asked, while he stood, adjusting his own clothing.

Ororo nodded, not sure she was capable of speech. His kiss from a moment ago still sending little volts of electricity through her.

"Good, because I brought the Japanese food we had planned to eat earlier."

Ororo stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She laid her head against his sinewy shoulders. "I love you," she whispered, raising her head and kissing the spot where her head just rested.

Logan turned her in his arms and scooped her up in one motion. "I love you too. Don't forget it."

She entwined her hands around his neck and gently pecked his lips.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Come along Goddess and stop trying to seduce me."

Ororo giggled as he walked out the bedroom door, holding her securely and tenderly to him.


	16. In Their Crosshairs

**Chapter 16 – In Their Crosshairs**

Ororo had a lot on her plate as spring break approached. Her work at the school, maid of honor duties, lending her support to her friend Ayana, building her relationship with Logan and continuing her martial arts training, all ate up her time. She enjoyed it all. For the first time in a very long time, she felt completely satisfied. It was a wonderful feeling and she couldn't help but delight in it. It was a little over a month ago since she and Logan cleared the air about their feelings and intentions towards each other and she felt more relaxed and secure. Being loved and appreciated by a fantastic man felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She still remained apprehensive about outside influences, namely T'Challa and Jean, but she was determined to not let them ruin her happiness.

She hadn't mentioned it to Logan, but while both him and his friends kept their eyes on T'Challa and his cronies, she and Anna had form a pact to keep an eye on Jean. She had informed the fiery Southern woman of what took place in Logan's office that afternoon and Anna, sharing her sentiments of not trusting the redhead, insisted that they form their own girl group to keep Jean in their crosshairs. Ororo wanted to mention it to Logan, feeling uncomfortable about keeping secrets from him, but Anna had convinced her to include Logan and Remy when and if the need arose. They knew that they were going to need help keeping the crafty Jean Grey in their sights from someone they can explicitly trust, so, Anna decided that the perfect person to approach would be her friend and former college roommate and current United States Marshal Tessa Sage, to assist them.

On one of Anna's and Ororo's trips to New York City during spring break to visit bridal salons, they agreed to meet with Tessa to catch up and give her the scoop on their plans. At lunchtime, Anna and Ororo ventured to Ruth's Chris Steakhouse in Midtown Manhattan. They were seated in a dimly lit space, sectioned off by panel partitions that gave them welcomed privacy and a decent enough view of all who entered and left the restaurant. They chatted amicably before a medium height and built, black haired, blue eyed beautiful woman dressed in jeans, a silk shirt and spike-heeled boots approached their table. Ororo assumed her to be Tessa Sage.

Anna grinned as she stood to greet her old friend. "Hey sugar. Long time no see. You look stunning."

The woman returned her friend's enthusiastic greeting. "I guess Remy is doing all the right things. You are absolutely glowing." She gently pushed Anna away from her to assess her. She nodded her approval. "How's Logan? Still hot and sexy?"

Anna laughed. "Careful there now sugar." She nodded towards Ororo. "This is his girlfriend, Ororo."

Tessa turned towards the stunningly beautiful black woman. Ororo stood cautiously as she silently appraised the cheerful woman. Tessa grabbed her into a quick hug. Ororo barely had enough time to draw a breath before she was smothered into the strong arms of the woman. "Nice to meet you, Ororo. Logan is a lucky man."

Ororo laughed softly, liking the woman instantly. "Thank you, Ms. Sage."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Please, call me Tessa, Tess, or just Sage."

Ororo smiled and nodded. Anna indicated the chair for Tessa to have a seat. "So how's Hank, Tess?"

Tessa groaned. "A pain in my ass." She smiled tenderly, "but loving me like nobody's business."

Ororo raised her eyebrow in inquiry. Anna answered her unspoken question. "Hank is Tessa's husband. He's a biomedicine professor and doctor at Weill Cornell Medicine."

The waiter sauntered over to their table and took their drink orders.

"So let me see the rock, Remy got you," Tessa asked. Anna held out her left hand as Tessa inspected the ring. "Remy got taste."

"Thank you, sugar. Let's order, then we can get to the nitty gritty."

As they scoured their menus, the waiter returned with their drinks then took their food order. After he walked away, Tessa turned to Anna. "So you said you needed some help with a delicate problem. Tell me."

Anna took a sip of her martini as she looked at Ororo. Receiving Ororo's nod, she began. "Gold digging Jean is back."

Tessa's brow furrowed at the mention of the woman's name. There were no doubts that she shared Anna's feelings about the woman.

"We think she's up to no good. 'Roro why don't you tell Tess the story?"

Ororo nodded. She took a sip of her gin and tonic before she revealed the happenings of that afternoon in Logan's office.

"So, she's broke and back begging her ex-husband for a freebee? I don't trust that woman. She's up to no good."

Both Ororo and Anna nodded in unison.

"She attempted to intimidate me, but it did not work. She knows who I am," Ororo said pointedly.

They became silent as the waiter placed their food on the table. Anna had just finished slicing off a piece of her medium rare rib eye steak, when she happened to glance up and saw no one else but her former sister in law stepping into the restaurant. Well, well, well, speak about the devil and she shall appear. What in the living hell was she doing here?

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Don't look now girls, but our target just made an appearance."

Both Ororo and Tessa turned their heads to the entrance just in time to see the redhead follow the maître'd to a reserved table.

"Guess she's on the hunt for her next victim," Tessa said distastefully.

"I wonder who she's meeting. Inquiring minds would like to know," Anna offered.

"She's making our work easy for us," Tessa said. "Thank goodness, we are somewhat shielded from her eyes, because I'm sure she would have already hightailed it out of here if she had spotted us."

Ororo was silent as Tessa and Anna speculated about Jean's reasons for being there. She was gently picking at her stuffed chicken breast, when a feeling of dread descended on her. It was a feeling she would get just before something horribly went wrong. She looked up in time to see the tall, lanky, well dressed frame of her prior significant other casually swaggered into the restaurant as if he owned the place. Ororo was stunned and began breathing heavily. Anna and Tessa turned to her and saw the look of sheer panic on her face. "'Roro?" Anna questioned, her brows knotted in confusion.

"It is my former boyfriend," Ororo answered quietly.

"What? Where?" Anna asked, alarmed at Ororo's reaction.

Tessa stood up coolly. She glanced over to see a tall, black, handsome well dressed man, full of arrogance join Jean at her table. She sat back down as coolly as she stood. "Please tell me that he's not tall, dark and handsome and wearing a navy blue three piece designer suit?"

Ororo nodded frantically.

Tessa swore softly. Anna darted her eyes back and forth between the two women. "What the hell is going on?" She hissed, frustrated at the fact that she was missing some vital information being passed between her two companions.

"Anna, try not to be seen when you stand slowly and look towards the gold digger's table," Tessa said. "Then you'll see what the hell is going on."

Anna did as was suggested. She quickly sat back down, a look of shock on her face. "Don't look now, 'Roro, but both yours and Logan's priors are seated at the table together."

Ororo's stomach lurched and a sickening feeling immediately came over her. This was no coincidence. By the Goddess, their knowing each other was in no way a fluke. "We need to get out of here without raising any suspicion," Ororo offered quietly.

"I have an idea," Tessa countered. With that she signaled their waiter over. Tessa quietly offered the waiter one hundred and fifty dollars, if he can get close to the rogue couple and glean any information about what they were conversing about. As the waiter tarried along, his eyes gleaming with the thought of the promised money, Anna and Ororo turned to their companion, mouths agape. "What?" Tessa asked with feigned innocence. "This is how we get things done in my line of work."

Anna grinned. "Christ, I forgot how bad you are."

All thoughts of food disappeared from Ororo's mind, to be replaced by thoughts of who, what, when, why and how. The who being Jean and T'Challa. What were the chances of them knowing each other? When did they meet each other? Why were they lunching together? And how in the Goddess' name did they ever became acquainted? When Anna had suggested that they keep their eyes and ears on Jean, she most certainly did not anticipate these developments. When she was with T'Challa, she knew about his roaming ways, as he took it upon himself to boldly flaunt them before her. Amongst all the women she knew of or heard of, whom he cheated on her with, Jean or someone like her did not fit T'Challa's bill because she knew him to have a preference for women of color in general. Ororo seriously doubted that it was a business call, because from what she knew, Jean only specialized in leeching. Jean had no business experience in which to attract her to T'Challa. _Unless they were involved in the unsavory activities he was being investigated for_ , she thought. As quickly as the thought entered her head, she dismissed it. She knew Jean to be desperate, but refused to believe that her desperation would lead her to involve herself in illegal activities. Her mind continued to swim with the erratic thoughts. Goddess, this was quite mind blowing.

Ororo had no idea how wrong she was as to what business Jean and T'Challa could have with each other. The waiter made his way discreetly over to their table with the tidbits of information he was able to decipher from the rascal couple's conversation. As per the waiter, the only parts he was able to hear was that the black man offered the redhead one hundred grand to disrupt the life of a lady named Ororo. The black man believed the woman to be perfect for the job because Ororo was dating her previous spouse. While Tessa discreetly handed the waiter the promised money, Ororo and Anna sat speechless, their heads reeling from the information they were just given.

"Okay, let me get this right. Your ex is offering Logan's ex what she desperately needs to make your life hell?" Tessa asked, somewhat dazed. "Why?"

"Forget why. The point is this man knows too much about 'Roro's life," Anna countered.

"I have to call Logan. This is too much," Ororo whispered.

Tessa reached over to pat Ororo's hand gently. "Not yet. Let's wait until they leave. We don't want to raise any suspicions."

Ororo nodded, taking a few deep breaths to regain control. After a few minutes, she was calm and suddenly very angry. The nerve of those two planning to cause trouble in her and Logan's lives. There was no way she was going to give them another chance to cause havoc in their lives. They were going to use the information learned today to their advantage. It was time to go on the offensive and give them a dose of their own medicine.

Anna and Tessa saw the fierce look on her face and nodded approvingly. "I knew sooner or later his arrogance would lead him to make a grave error," Ororo whispered.

"What? Being in a public place making a deal with the she devil?" Tessa offered. "We got them on video if they ever try to deny knowing each other."

Ororo grinned. "Yes, exactly. He always thought he was smarter than everyone else."

"So what's the plan?" Anna inquired.

"We beat them at their own game," Ororo answered sharply.

"I love the way you think, Ororo," Tessa grinned. "I'll see what I can get at the Justice Department and I'll also see to getting a copy of the video."

Ororo opened her mouth to tell Tessa what she knew of the DOJ's investigation into T'Challa, but quickly thought better of. She had promised Victor that the information wouldn't leave her mouth. Besides, she assumed Tessa was discreet enough to make her inquiries and would find out soon enough.

A few minutes later, they noticed T'Challa leaving the restaurant, a smug look on his face. Jean soon followed, looking around nervously, apparently ensuring she wasn't being watched or followed. Ororo breathed a sigh of relief, glad for the partition that blocked them from view. Tessa glanced at her watch. It was time for her to head back to her downtown Manhattan office. "Okay ladies, I have to get back to work."

They stood and exchanged hugs with promises to see each other soon.

"Thank you for your help, Tessa," Ororo smilingly said, genuinely liking the woman.

"You're welcome. Don't be a stranger. Tell your handsome hunk I said hello." She turned to Anna. "Please email me the final dresses you have decided on for the bridesmaids and tell Remy I said he's a lucky bastard."

Anna laughed. "Will do sugar. Give my regards to Hank."

Tessa then casually walked out of the restaurant.

After settling their check, Ororo and Anna walked out of the restaurant, their arms snaked through each others, smiling at their stroke of luck.


	17. The Plot Thickens

**_A great big thank you for all who have reviewed, favored and read this story so far. Your words are a source of encouragement._ **

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The Plot Thickens**

Logan's head was still spinning from the information Anna and Ororo had related to him upon their return from the city. It was now quite apparent that Jean was in dire straits for her to join forces with the likes of T'Challa. He knew Jean and knew that even though she revered the finer things in life, she had never done anything illegal or tied herself to anyone disreputable to get what she wanted. Now, it would seem that she was a drowning woman and a drowning woman will grasp at anything.

Logan had to hand it to the cocky prince. He had underestimated the fool, as it now appeared that he had done his homework. The most obvious was that the prince had eyes on Ororo, He knew where she lived and Logan was sure he also knew where she worked. It was also obvious that he knew about his relationship with Ororo and more than likely knew the ins and outs of his life. The fool was getting to close for comfort now and it was time for him to go on the offensive and get his ducks in a row. He had a family to protect and the first step to doing so was to turn the tables on Jean and T'Challa. He knew exactly how to deal with Jean, years of being with the woman taught him how to effectively get a handle on her. But T'Challa was a different kettle of fish altogether. He was a wily one and dealing with him was going to take a bit more finesse.

They needed a break from either John or Victor to get the ball rolling to deal with the arrogant prince once and for all. He knew patience was needed if they were going to get this guy, because John and Vic had to do their jobs thoroughly and appropriately. But time was of the essence in dealing with this situation and his hands were literally itching to give the prince his comeuppance.

The break Logan was frantically praying for finally came a week later, when he got a call from Vic, letting him know he was on his way to see him and to check his email. Logan was in the middle of reading the documents emailed to him, when John, carrying a six pack of beer and a folder, strolled into his office grinning like a Cheshire cat. He placed the folder and beer on Logan's desk then went to make himself comfortable on the office sofa.

"I take it from your grin, you got some info too?" Logan asked in lieu of greeting.

Before John could answer, Remy walked into the office, whistling. "Wassup padnat?" He asked when he spotted John lounging on the sofa.

"What's going on, Rems?" John answered. "I hear congratulations are in order, buddy."

Remy grinned. "Yup. Remy finally gonna settle down wid the love 'o his life. I want ya to be one of ma groomsmen, padnat."

John stood and walked over to Remy. Shaking hands, he answered, "An honor to do so, friend."

While Remy and John talked, Logan took the opportunity to finish reading the email and then read the documents in the folder John dropped on his desk. He whistled long and low as he flipped through the pages. "Shit, Kestrel," Logan whispered, using John's code name in the military. "This is fucking gold."

John grinned.

What ya got there, mon ami?" Remy asked, going over to lean over Logan's shoulder.

"Info on the bastard who's been doing the prince's dirty work," Logan answered.

"So how he know the prince?" Remy asked.

Logan motioned over for John to read the email, while Remy read the file, then the email. The grin on Logan's face said it all.

Remy muttered an expletive under his breath. "Mon dieu."

John whistled softly. "Damn."

A loud booming voice in the hallway, indicated Victor's arrival. The office door went crashing against the wall when Victor opened it and had to duck under to get his seven feet frame into the office. "I'm late ta da party."

"Right on time Agent Creed," John answered. Logan had introduced the both of them at the very beginning when he realized he'll need help dealing with 'Ro's ex.

"Pass me a beer. I'm thirsty as fuck," Victor replied. "Yo, bayou boy. Long time."

Remy eyed Victor warily. He always kept his distance from him, but remained polite because of his friendship with Logan. "Nice to see ya, Vic," Remy muttered with distaste.

Logan smothered a laugh behind a cough as he tossed Vic a beer. Watching Remy and Vic interact was always amusing to him.

"Ya read the email yet, Jimmy?" Victor asked, guzzling down his beer.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, John got some info as well," he answered, passing the folder to Victor. In the meantime, Logan was still trying to wrap his mind around what he had read. The partial license plate number lifted from the SUV seen leaving 'Ro's house revealed that the vehicle was registered to a Selene Gallio and had been reported stolen. Ms. Gallio was the personal assistant to Sebastian Shaw and was reported missing at around the same time the vehicle was reported stolen. That was approximately seven months ago. The fingerprints lifted off the second note delivered to Ororo belonged to a career criminal with a long rap sheet named Kevin Sydney. The physical details of Mr. Sydney in the folder seemed to match the height and weight of the man caught on video outside of 'Ro's home. Kevin Sydney worked as a janitor at Shaw Industries for the past year and a half until he stopped showing up for work roughly two weeks ago. When the NYPD went to execute an outstanding warrant for him, he was found dead, a single gunshot wound to the temple inside the stolen SUV, outside the Hellfire Club in the Meatpacking District of New York City. When the car was thoroughly searched, the remains of Selene Gallio was found inside the trunk. Supposedly there were no usable evidence lifted from the scene. Selene Gallio became a cold case and Kevin Sydney's death was ruled a suicide. Many questions to this seeming mystery arose and since a dead man told no tales, they were at an impasse.

"So, y'all think Sydney offed himself?" Logan asked, popping open a beer for himself.

"Fuck, no," Vic answered. "The NYPD stonewallin' the FBI alone tells me somethin' ain't right. I find it hard to believe that no evidence was gathered from that scene."

"I don't believe he did either," Wraith offered. "I tried to get a copy of the report and all I've been getting is the run around too."

"So what's the connection between Selene Gallio and Kevin Sydney? We know they both worked for Shaw. Sydney had her stolen car and they were both found dead in the car." Logan swore. "Something ain't right here."

Victor grunted. "Another thing too, Jimmy, Sebastian Shaw, owner of the company Sydney worked is being investigated for sex trafficking."

"That bastard's pockets reach deep in the NYPD," Wraith said. "I'm willing to bet that's why I can't get my hands on that report."

Logan frowned at his cousin, raising a bushy eyebrow. The Department of Justice was investigating T'Challa for sex trafficking and now Shaw. When the realization that Shaw and T'Challa may possibly have a connection, he cursed, this time louder. Vic's nodded confirmation was enough to set him on edge.

Remy, who up until that moment was silent, said. "Anna and 'Ro and a friend of theirs saw Jean and the prince meeting last week. Prince offer Jean money ta cause trouble in 'Ro's life."

"Jean? As in Logan's ex-wife Jean?" John asked disbelievingly.

Logan nodded. "One and the same."

"How the fuck those two even know each other?" Vic questioned.

"Another piece 'o the puzzle," Remy supplied.

"So this means in addition to having eyes on your woman, Jimmy, the dick got eyes on ya and more than likely everybody in yer life," Vic said.

"No doubt," Logan muttered.

"We need to get this fucker and soon," Vic offered. He glanced at his watch and grimaced. He had to get back to the city. "Sorry ta cut this short, but I gotta go. My 'lil girl has a recital tonight."

"Even ya daughter got ya whipped, eh Vic?" Remy asked. He couldn't resist the dig.

Victor's obscene gesture garnered chuckles all around. "I'll call ya when I get more info Jimmy."

"Thanks, Vic," Logan shouted at the giant's retreating back.

Once Victor's heavy footsteps can no longer be heard, Remy finally said what was on his mind. "Maybe Remy can help. I got a friend who is, let's say, good with computers."

John's eyes lit up. "Anything illegal?"

"She's discreet," Remy interjected.

"Any objections, Wolverine?" John asked, turning to Logan, using his military code name.

"Nah, we need all the help we can get.

"So what are you going to do about Jean?" John inquired of Logan.

Logan sighed. "'Ro wants us to give her a dose of her own medicine. But after learning about Sydney's and the Gallio woman's deaths, I'm not too keen on her plan. I'm sure as hell not going to put her in any potential danger."

Remy cursed and ran an impatient hand through his shaggy auburn hair. "Remy gonna take care of gettin' the police report. Anything else y'all want my friend ta get?"

"The coroner's report will be nice too," John cut in.

"The friend they were having lunch with is a US Marshal. She said she was going to get a copy of the videotape showing Jean and T'Challa together for safe keeping," Logan continued. "I hope she gets her hands on a copy because this punk will cover his tracks."

"Can your friend get copies of Jean's bank statements, as well?" John swiveled to ask Remy.

"Homme, da girl's good. Whateva ya want, she can get."

John turned to Logan. "That okay with you, buddy?"

Logan grunted. "Yeah. Anything to clear this convoluted mess up. I don't want this to go south fast, where my family and friends are not safe."

"No need for worry, mon ami. Ya know Remy can handle himself and I got Anna's back. And Kes here can take care of himself. Ya just take care of 'Ro."

Logan nodded distractedly. John can see his friend was deep in thinking, which meant it was his cue to leave. Besides, he had work to do. "Hey guys, I'm about to split. Got to go make sure Wade hasn't burned the place down," he chuckled. He turned to Remy, "Rems, let me know when you need me for groomsman duties."

Remy pounded John on the shoulder. "Ya got it padnat. We'll be in touch once we get the info."

Wraith nodded and turned to Logan. "Talk to you soon, buddy. You gonna be at the dojo later?"

"Thanks, Kes. Don't think so. I'll let you know when I'll be there."

* * *

Ororo placed a plate filled with steak stir fry, grilled vegetables and steamed jasmine rice before Logan then leaned over to press a soft kiss to his cheek, his stubble lightly scrapping her lips. He seemed very agitated tonight and she could only guess as to what could be the cause of his distraction.

"Thanks, darlin'." Logan gave her a small smile in appreciation. He knew she was worried at his seeming distraction. She hasn't said anything about it, but it was evident in her expressive eyes.

"Is everything alright, my love?" She asked while twirling some pasta around her fork.

"I want you to move in with me, 'Ro." His eyes pierced her, gauging her reaction to his unexpected announcement.

She frowned then blinked rapidly. She didn't hear him correctly, did she? "What?" She demanded.

Holding her gaze, he repeated, "I want you to move in with me."

So she did hear him correctly. Ororo placed her fork back onto her plate and pushed it away from her, her appetite gone. "I am sorry Logan. I do not think we are ready for that step in our relationship."

He knew this was going to be a sticking point with her once he brought it up. They have had discussions about their living arrangements, since T'Challa became a problem and she had always stood firm in her resolve. Well, after learning what he learned today, he wasn't going to take any chances. Come hell or high water, she was moving in with him. Secured or not, he just couldn't leave her here, knowing the lengths her ex have gone through and would more than likely go through to get to her.

"We have discussed this before, Logan," Ororo stated.

"I saw Vic and John earlier today," he said slowly. "Shit got real, darlin'."

"And you just decided I should move in with you before discussing it with me?" She asked, annoyed. She knew that he wouldn't be worried if something bad didn't happened. He wouldn't be suggesting moving in with him this soon in their relationship, knowing her feelings about it, if danger wasn't lurking. But dammit, she was her own woman. She wasn't going to let T'Challa or his minions stop her from living and take away her independence.

Hell, they were about to have their first argument. He looked at her and saw her annoyance, which fueled his frustration even more. Didn't she realize he was only trying to protect her? "I know how you feel about moving in with me," he began slowly. "But, you have to see I'm only trying to protect you here, baby."

Ororo raised an elegant eyebrow. "I am safe here. You have ensured that."

Logan used his legs to push his chair back a good distance from the table, but remained seated. "'Ro, darlin'. This man is dangerous. I need you where I can keep an eye on you."

Too late, he realized his poor choice of words when anger flashed in those eyes he loved. "Keep an eye on me? You are not going to control me, Logan," she retorted tightly.

He knew her independence was important to her. She valued it and thrived off of it. No way in hell was he going to take that away from her and he needed to make her see that.

He raked a frustrated hand through his thick mane. "I'm not trying to control you. I don't want to. All I want to do is take care of you and make sure you're safe."

Ororo's eyes softened. She knew he was a protector, a guardian by nature. As a man, he was single-minded when taking care of his loved ones. One of the many reasons she loved him was his fierce instinct, that innate core of his masculinity, to protect his loved ones. Currently, his primary instincts were to eliminate any threats or perceived threats to his loved ones, especially her. And presently, T'Challa and Jean were seen as threats. She stood and walked over to him, taking a seat on his lap. His arms immediately went around her possessively, lovingly. He nuzzled the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I love you, 'Ro."

She intertwined her arms around his muscular neck. "And I you." She kissed his temple gently. "Please tell me what you learned from Victor and John."

Logan exhaled on a loud breath. He dreaded having to tell her, but he knew he must. "To make a long story short, the man who brought those notes to you was identified. Kevin Sydney was his name. They found him dead outside a nightclub in Manhattan a couple weeks ago. The jeep that he was seen leaving here in was stolen and belonged to a woman named Selene Gallio. Her dead remains were found in the car along with Sydney's body."

A sickening feeling immediately coiled itself in the pit of her stomach. She made to get up off his lap, but he held her securely, snugly to him. He felt her trembling and it powered his anger. "They aren't ever going to get to hurt you." It was a promise.

Oddly enough, the steely quality of his voice reassured her and she relaxed against him. "So what exactly are we dealing with here?" Her voice was whispery soft.

Logan sighed, absently rubbing her back. "We don't know. Police are no help. But Remy said he has a friend who is a hacker and can get us what we need."

Ororo retreated and looked at him in the eyes. She hated dishonesty of any sort. "A hacker? As in illegally obtaining the information?"

Logan gave her a crooked grin. "Sorry babe. I know you hate things like that, but it's the only way for us to get what we need."

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I do not want any of you to get into trouble."

"Don't worry, darlin'. Remy assured us his friend knows what she's doing."

Ororo snorted. "We need to operate within the confines of the law if we are going to get T'Challa, Logan."

He sensed she was getting worked up. He continued to caress her back, knowing that the action calms her. "We are darlin'. But sometimes, you need a little…." He paused. "…unconventional help," he finished.

"So do you think that this Kevin Sydney character and Selene Gallio are all connected to T'Challa in some way?"

Logan hesitated momentarily. "I'll bet my life on it, but I feel like we're missing something vital."

"Let us hope that missing piece of the puzzle shows up soon," Ororo offered, absently playing with the hair at the nape of Logan's head. "Just promise me that you all will be careful."

"I promise, baby." He squeezed her gently. "Now you promise me something."

She lifted her head from his shoulder, knowing exactly what promise he wanted to extract from her. "Logan…"

He sprinkled feather-like kisses on her cheek. "'Ro, you must know that I don't want to take away your independence. I know how important it is to you. But you need to know that this prick is dangerous. Even more dangerous than we first thought."

"I understand that, but…"

He interrupted her, pushing her away from him, so he can spear her with his eyes and get his point across. He needed for her to realize how serious this was. He played hardball. "But, nothing, 'Ro! Don't you get it? This dick knows where you live, where you work and more than likely where you shop and where you volunteer at the women's shelter." He stopped to gulp in some air before he continued his tirade, his anger getting the best of him, "To top it off, he knows about me, about us. Why else you think he approached Jean to mess with you? Shit, he probably got eyes on Anna and Remy too. Simply put, the bastard did his homework. God knows how many spies he got looking at us. I need to know you're safe, 'Ro."

Ororo recognized the symptoms that his temper had risen to the surface. But she instinctively knew he wasn't angry at her, but angry at the entire situation. She scrambled off his lap and rushed over to the kitchen window to put some distance between them. She gazed up at the new moon surrounded by twinkling stars. She attempted to force the pent up tension out of her body, but to no avail. Tears were on the brink of her lids. She straightened her shoulders when she heard his approach.

Logan gently touched her and turned her around to face him. The tears he saw on the threshold of falling was his undoing. He pulled her to him in a crushing embrace. His arms held her immobile against his hard, unyielding body.

His nearness was creating a destructive chain reaction in her body, as it always did. Exercising no will of her own, she followed his lead and was drawn closer. After a few moments, he withdrew from her a bit. His hands ran up and down her back as he stared into her eyes. Their eyes transmitted messages to each other. It was time. Holding her eyes with his, he reached under her T-shirt with caressing hands. Her own eyes swam with emotion as she felt his tentative fingers on her flesh. She didn't deter him. She wanted this. She needed this. She gloried in his touch at this very moment.

He raised the shirt and slipped it over her head. Snow white locks tumbled down around her shoulders and over her lace covered breasts. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, gently pushing the straps down her arms, letting it fall to rest on her discarded T-shirt. His sharp intense eyes lazily perused her and he gave a soft growl in appreciation.

Logan buried his face between her breasts and kissed the soft smooth skin. His words were muffled. "Ororo…beautiful…sexy…"

He kissed her breasts tenderly, reverently. He pulled back and worshiped them with his eyes as his fingers paid homage. Then he kissed them again.

Looking at him, Ororo couldn't help but admire his handsome features. Without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to her bedroom. Tossing back the blanket impatiently, he gently placed her on the bed, admiring the way her beautiful hair framed her face. His hands circled her waist then moved to her stomach. He unsnapped her jeans and slid the zipper down her abdomen. Slipping both hands into the opening, he settled them on her hips.

"Ororo," he breathed. "You're so damn beautiful." He nibbled her stomach. The stubble on his chin abraded her skin, infusing her with a pleasurable sensation. His hands clenched her tighter as his mouth encompassed her belly button. He leisurely explored the indentation, nibbling it with his teeth and exploring it with his tongue.

Ororo moaned at the warmness of his assaulting tongue. Her breath was coming short and quick. Small explosions of sensation erupted from her throbbing feminine core and saturated her with fire. Her blood flooded wildly throughout her body.

Logan pulled back and removed her jeans. He grinned at the sight of the barely there baby blue thong she was wearing. He hooked his finger under it and traced a mesmerizing line first to one side of her abdomen, then to the other. His finger then came back to its starting point, just under her belly button and with a maddening slowness, he began to lower it.

Just when Ororo thought that she would cry out with suppressed emotion, Logan withdrew his hand and stood abruptly. He didn't hesitate to remove his clothing in record time, before rejoining her. He covered her naked body with his and cradled her face between his palms and hungrily sought her mouth. "I'm going to make love to you," he muttered thickly. Ororo nodded dumbly, too caught up in the sensations he was eliciting in her body to utter coherent words. He rained fervent kisses on her face and threaded his fingers through the silken tresses fanning the pillow.

Her body answered his call, completely submissive to his demands. Her hands smoothed over the broad expanse of his back, down over his hips and as far as she could reach on his thighs. Her longing compelled her to meet his passion equally.

They became one without pause. Logan ceased his frantic kisses and laid his dark head besides hers on the pillow, breathing deeply, savoring the mixture of their scents. Ororo rested her hands on the lean muscles of his hips. They were content to relish the sensation, the satisfaction and the bliss of their bodies being joined in this intimacy.

After long moments, Logan supported himself on his elbows as he gazed lovingly down into her face. "Did I hurt you? You're so damn small and tight."

"No," she whispered back, brushing back the raven waves that lay damply on his forehead.

He traced the features of her face, sliding his finger across her cheekbones, down her nose to her lips. His lips followed the path of his finger.

"Being like this with you is the best thing that could have happened to me," he rasped. "Kiss me."

She could feel that his body was demanding more now that the initial frustration had been appeased. She drew his tongue into her mouth and then searched the depths of his with her own. He drew apart from her slightly and cupped a breast in each hand, pushing them upward to meet his eager lips. His velvet tongue swirled around each nipple, moistening them, before they were suckled with his mouth.

Ororo cried his name joyously as she lost all consciousness of anything except Logan's body bringing her to fulfillment. No small component of her fulfillment was hearing Logan call her name in his own climax of ecstasy.

A short while later, they were lying on their sides, with Ororo's back pressed intimately into Logan's chest. She brought his hand and placed it over her heart, letting him feel how much her heart beat with the happiness she felt. "I love you, Logan," she whispered fiercely in the quietness of the room.

Logan lightly kissed her hair. "I love you too, 'Ro. More than I ever loved anyone."

The tears that threatened to spill earlier, now ran unchecked down her cheeks. A few drops landed on his hand still pressed to her chest. He didn't say anything, only drew her tighter to him and allowed her to cry. When he sensed her tears were spent, he gently rolled her over so they were looking at each other. He wiped the remaining residue of moisture from her face. "I'm sorry about earlier, baby. It's frustrating knowing that this guy is steps ahead of us."

She smile tremulously. "No apologies necessary. I know you will do whatever it takes to keep me safe. I appreciate that more than you know," she sighed. "I also know that part of you keeping me safe is for me to move in with you."

Logan's eyes danced with merriment. He leaned down and kissed her, taking his time, enjoying her sweetness. "I promise to take care of you and make you happy." He gazed down at her with an emotion that could only be described as consuming adulation, and whispered, "I'll never hurt you. Ever."

Ororo nodded, acknowledging what she already knew to be true. The depth of emotion she bared witness to in his stunning eyes completely dispelled any and all lingering doubts and fears that still existed within her. She knew then that she was loved and adored unconditionally and completely. With the new knowledge feeding her with a delicious warmth and uncharacteristic brazenness, she entwined her arms around his neck and brought his head down to within inches of hers. "Hmm…you can begin to make me happy by making love to me again," she murmured seductively.

Logan's manhood immediately responded to her seductive murmur. God, he loved this woman! Whispering in kind, he said, "Your wish is my command, Goddess."


	18. Holding Firm

**Chapter 18 – Holding Firm**

Ororo stood at the large bay window that provided her an incredible view of the school's grounds. The myriad of trees and the green, rich grass was a sight to behold. She had at least another half an hour before her afternoon class, which afforded her enough time to think about the enormous changes her life had gone through in such a short span of time. Seven months to be exact. She would never have thought in a million years that her life would have gone through such drastic changes in little under a year.

Living with Logan was pure joy. Sure, like all couples, they had their share of bickering, but in the end, they always resolved their issues like mature adults. They even had a promise of never allowing their issues to get the best of them or get bigger than them and most importantly, never, ever going to bed angry with each other. It was a little over a month ago since she moved in with him. Logan was the most loving, caring and unselfish human being she had ever known, sans her parents of course. To look at him, one wouldn't know because he rarely let people into his life to become part of his pack, so to speak. His gruff exterior betrayed the loyal, tender heart he possessed. Life had dealt him so many bad hands that he had shrouded himself in a hardened shell of protectiveness, opening his heart and life to virtually no one. She felt incredibly privileged to know she was the recipient of his unconditional love, his unwavering support and loyalty. He completely satisfied the restless hunger of her spirit, giving her free reign to be herself, to discard the constant restraints she had used to suppress her spirit while she was with T'Challa. And for this she was immensely grateful.

A soft smile lit up her face when she thought about the incredible care he took with her when they made love. Which was quite often. When they were together intimately, she felt as if his body was an extension of hers and she felt complete every time. Logan had a voracious appetite in bed. He had mentioned to her that she was the only woman that ever made him feel that way and quite simply, she literally brought out the beast in him. He was extremely considerate in that area as well, as he always made it a point to ensure her satisfaction before he found his. That had given her a warm glowing feeling inside.

He was an unusual man, in that he loved with every fiber of his being, right down to his senses. His capacity to love was unbounded, and he had admitted to her that it was terrifying for him at times. However, the downside of having such a limitless capacity was that the same degree he experienced love and other positive emotions, was to the same extent he experienced pain. The man was a phenomenon and she loved him just as fiercely as he did her. She now saw how Jean was able to inflict great wounds on him. Once he opened his heart and life to you, he did everything within his power to keep you happy and secure, to the extent of neglecting himself. Jean had recognized that as a vital part of his soul and had blatantly abused it. She had cruelly rejected the love he offered. She had attempted to break him, render him powerless, crush his dreams, but he had risen above it all and persevered. It was a wonder that he was able to open his heart and love again.

Just as Logan believed it was his duty as alpha male to protect her, she believed that it was her duty as his alpha female to safeguard their love and relationship. Now so more than ever. Jean by herself, as proven to her when they first met would be a handful to keep in check. Jean in league with T'Challa was an entirely different matter. Ororo knew she had to be confident and fearless when dealing with this vile duo. Jean would be coming after her and Logan with everything she had and Ororo knew it was her duty to stand firm in the storm Jean was about to wreak and bring both she and Logan through unscathed. Logan's love had erased whatever misgivings she had lingering and she was now confident that she could handle anything Jean or T'Challa threw at them.

Ororo's thoughts were interrupted by Anna opening her office door just enough to poke her head through. "Hey, 'Roro. I knocked but you didn't answer."

Ororo gave her an apologetic smile. "I am sorry. I was deep in thought."

Anna wiggled her eyebrows, stepping further into the room. "Thinking about that handsome brother of mines?"

"Whom else?" Ororo laughed.

"Well it shows. You're positively glowing." Anna grinned, relaying the reasons for her visit. "Two things. I just spoke to Sage, she got a copy of the video and Betsy wants us to join her at Harry's for drinks later for a 'lil birthday celebration."

"She was able to get a copy?" Ororo asked excitedly.

"Yup, but she said she had to do much wrangling to get it. She said she'll drive up tomorrow to give it to us."

Ororo exhaled loudly. "That is good news, Anna."

"It sure is," Anna said. "So what about Betsy's offer for tonight?"

"It sounds great. I think a night out to forget my troubles for a few hours is exactly what I need. I will let Logan know not to expect me home early."

"No worries. He and Remy said they'll pop in with Warren. And since it's a long holiday weekend, we can have major fun."

Ororo laughed lightly as she began gathering her materials for her class. "Oh yes. I completely forgot it was the Memorial Day weekend."

"So, I'll tell Bets it's a go." Anna turned to leave the office, then, "Will you be going home to change after you leave here?"

"Yes, of course. This is hardly suitable for a night out."

"Ok good. You don't mind swinging by my place to get me do you? Since Logan will be riding with Remy, it makes sense for me not to take my car."

"Of course I do not mind. I shall come get you around seven o'clock?" Ororo queried.

"Sounds good. I'll see ya later then 'Roro."

The bell letting Ororo know that she had five minutes to get to her class rang. Gathering up her materials for her lesson, she grabbed her office keys, before stepping out and locking the door.

* * *

As they made their way over to the booth Betsy had reserved for the night, Ororo and Anna were subjected to catcalls and much appreciation from the male and even some female patrons. Both women looked exceptionally beautiful tonight. Ororo wore a cerulean sharina wrap over jersey jumpsuit with a plunging neckline and cinched waistband that hugged her curvaceous figure. A sterling silver turquoise necklace with matching earrings and bracelet were her only adornments. Beige suede laced up high heeled sandals encased her feet. Her snow colored hair flowed in long waves down her back and fire engine red rouge accentuated her luscious lips. Anna wore a green short one shoulder hip hugging dress that completely flaunted her shape. Simple gold stud earrings and a gold bangle were her only jewelry, while her hair was piled high on her head in a neat bun and taupe platform peep toe heels trapped her feet.

"Well don't you two loves look fabulous?!" Betsy exclaimed upon seeing her companions approach her.

"So do you sugar," Anna replied hugging her friend. "Happy Birthday!"

"This can't be our dear assistant principal," Betsy said to Ororo. "You look breathtaking, love."

Ororo laughed heartily and hugged the birthday girl. "The one and the same. I get out of the stuffy suits once in a while."

"I'm glad you ladies are here tonight. I wasn't up for a big celebration as Warren wanted to have," Betsy said noncommittally.

Anna nodded understandingly, knowing Betsy's beau and his expensive and posh tastes. "I don't know about you two, but it's a long holiday weekend and I'm ready to get my drink and party on."

"Alright then. Let's order some drinks." Betsy turned to signal the waitress. Once she took their orders, the waitress turned to gather the ladies drinks.

Ororo's phone buzzed with a text from Logan. _'Be there soon, babe. Can't wait to see you.'_

"Logan and Remy are on their way," she supplied.

"Warren should be here any minute. He did promise to be here by eight," Betsy replied.

The waitress returned with their drinks. A mojito with minimal alcohol for Ororo, a tequila sunrise for Anna and a cosmopolitan for Betsy. The ladies sipped on their drinks and caught up on small talk as they awaited their men.

A shrill voice at the bar turned their attention. Ororo grimaced and Anna scowled when they saw whom the harsh voice belonged too. It was Jean. Both women turned to look at each other, the same question swirling around in their minds. What the hell was she doing here?

Anna frowned. "I'm going to need something stronger than this tequila sunrise."

Ororo huffed in agreement.

Betsy looked back and forth between both of her companions, sensing their swift change in mood. "Am I missing something here, loves?"

Ororo turned to her, a pang of guilt crossed her face at ignoring her friend. "I am sorry, Betsy." She sighed. "That woman causing the disturbance is Anna's former sister in law."

"Yeah, and no doubt she's here to cause trouble," Anna grumbled, her annoyance evident.

"Well we aren't going to let her spoil our fun," Betsy offered in an attempt to lighten the mood. "As long as she doesn't bring trouble, there won't be any."

Ororo decided to take control of the situation before the celebration went downhill. She reached out to Anna first. "Anna? Please do not let her spoil Betsy's special night."

Anna muttered something unintelligibly under her breath before she took a sip of her drink and perked up some. "Sorry Bets. 'Ro is right. We're here to celebrate and celebrate we shall."

Betsy breathed a sigh of relief. For a few moments there, she was afraid that Anna would lose it. She looked over to the entrance and saw her beau entering. A smile lit up her face. "Aww…there's the love of my life now." Betsy stood to greet Warren with a heated kiss.

"Damn you two. Ya'll can save that for later," Anna scoffed.

"Sorry, darling, but this man gets my motors running," Betsy retorted.

Warren blushed as he bent to kiss Ororo and Anna on their cheeks. "How are you ladies tonight?" He asked as he took his seat next to his girlfriend.

Both women answered that they were well.

"Do not look now, Anna, but I think we are about to have company," Ororo said quietly.

At Ororo's warning, Anna's head swiveled over to the floor just in time to see Jean drunkenly making her way over to their booth.

* * *

Jean grimaced at her pitiable situation. Being broke was demoralizing. This dingy bar she found herself in was not any of her usual haunts. But being that she was in town for an indefinite amount of time, she had decided to visit where her wallet can afford her right now. Besides, one never knew who one can meet at any place, any time. The prince she found herself in league with as a means to some fast cash had wired half of the agreed one hundred thousand dollars sum, but cancelled the transfer two days later. He had refused to turn over a penny until he saw, in his words, viable results. She had no idea what constituted viable results in the prince's mind, when it came to making his ex-girlfriend's life unbearable. Ororo. She had balked when she heard the prince uttered the name. She had only met the woman once, but had hated her on sight, knowing instinctively that Ororo had what she had craved from Logan during their years together. His undivided attention and love. Contrary to what Logan may have thought or still think, she had loved him the only way she knew how. Superficially. But she knew that wasn't enough for a man like Logan. Logan was unique. She had recognized that from the very beginning. Logan always gave his all in everything he did with an intensity that defied logic. Love was no different, but she couldn't love him the way he wanted and to some extent expected. So she went about trying to change him, mold him to become the man she wanted. Only it didn't work, because that damned intensity reared its head and everything went south fast. She firmly believed that the love Logan expected and wanted did not exist. Until she got a look at Ororo that afternoon in Logan's office. The ebony beauty literally glowed with everything Logan wanted and expected. Even she could recognize that for what it was. True love and happiness. It was so profound, that she literally felt sick being in the midst of it. So yes, she had developed a deep dislike for the woman, even more so after the prince informed her of why he wanted to make her life awful. It seemed everyone love the dark skinned woman beyond reason.

Jean perked up once she saw the smartly dressed, out of place Adonis walked into the hole in the wall she was wallowing in. She immediately saw another avenue to her accustomed easy living. Her eyes stayed trained on him as she watched his every movement. Maybe she'll tell the prince to go screw himself if this panned out well. The eagerness in her eyes quickly disintegrated into one of disdain when she saw him walked over to kiss an Asian woman.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw who the Asian woman's companions were. She groaned as she downed the cheap whiskey in one shot. Well, there goes that new plan to be on easy street. Aww…hell, just when she was about to tell Prince T'Challa to take a flying leap. Well, in her intoxicated state, she might as well have some fun and make some of that money the prince is withholding. Not to mention get her digs in at her former sister in law.

Jean downed the remnants of her drink before getting up off the bar stool, swaying slightly. She giggled, causing a patron sitting next to her to look at her in confusion. She meandered over to her targets.

* * *

Anna's face contorted with anger as Jean walked up to stand next to them. "Why Anna? Is that you?"

"In the flesh," Anna huffed sourly. "Fancy seeing you in this dive, bitch."

"I see you still have a potty mouth," Jean grinned, flashing her chemically whitened teeth.

Ororo, sensing Anna's temper was quickly rising, attempted to diffuse the situation. "Please excuse us Jean, but this is a private party."

Jean rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Warren, sensing the potential for an all-out brawl, tried to be rational. "What can we do for you, ma'am?"

Jean turned to the heavenly voice of the man she had her eyes on. She smiled sweetly at him. "May I join, you?" She asked, putting the emphasis on the word you.

Anna heard it and immediately turned to Betsy. "Bets, watch your man with this gold digging hussy."

"Please ignore this little girl. And call me Jean."

"Your name should be changed to skank," Anna retorted.

"I don't think that will be wise, seeing that my friends are upset right now," Warren answered Jean pointedly.

"That's too bad. I would have love to get to know you better," Jean cooed. She turned to Ororo. "So, Oreo, how does it feel having my leftovers?"

Ororo's lips tightened, but she refused to get into a confrontation with the shrew and ruin Betsy's night. Anna, on the other hand, was itching for a confrontation and rose slowly from her seat. She looked Jean up and down in disgust. "Jean, this is your last warning. Please leave us alone. Nobody here can stand your trifling ass."

Years of being selfish had taught Jean how to ignore hurtful gibes. So, she ignored Anna's barbs, and continued tormenting Ororo. "You know, Logan will have his fill of you soon. You poor dear, you think he actually loves you? You're just a means to an end for him. Nothing more than a receptacle for his lust."

Ororo shook her head at Anna, silently telling her to ignore the redhead. Anna gritted her teeth, but resumed her seat, hating to cause a scene.

When Jean saw her words were not having the desired effect, she decided to up the ante by attacking Ororo's looks. "You're a freak, an ugly freak. Who ever saw a black woman with blue eyes and white hair? Are you even normal?"

"That does it," Anna mumbled before she got up and toss the remnants of her drink into Jean's face.

Jean gasped as the alcoholic liquid ran down her face. She sputtered in embarrassment, "You...you…you bitch!"

Pandemonium erupted as Jean came at Anna, intent on slapping her, but Anna easily dodge the would-be slap and would have delivered a left hook if Warren hadn't come up behind her to pull her away. "Let me go, War. It's time this bitch gets what's coming to her," Anna fumed.

All eyes in the bar were on the melee as Betsy signaled the owner, whom she knew, to have Jean removed. "This isn't over," Jean grated, as Harry came up to her and casually pulled her away from his friend's booth.

"We can take this outside, Jean," Anna yelled back.

"No, you would not!" Ororo turned to Anna and forced through gritted teeth. "She is not worth it."

"I'm not done with you either, Oreo," Jean puffed. She resorted to obscenities, embarrassed to be dragged out of the establishment like a drunken ragged doll.

"Are you calm, Anna?" Warren asked, his arms still around the petite woman's waist.

Anna took a few deep breaths. "Yes, War. Thanks." She turned to Betsy. "I'm sorry, Bets. I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

Betsy grinned and then erupted in full-fledged laughter. "Are you kidding? This has to be the best birthday celebration in a long time. Oh my goodness, I was hoping you'll deliver that sweet left hook I taught you."

Warren looked at both women, a feigned disapproving look on his handsome face, before he too erupted in laughter.

Everyone turned to find Ororo had quietly slipped away. They turned to each other, wondering where she could have disappeared too. "Let me head outside to see if she's out there," Warren offered.

"I hope she's alright," Betsy said draining her watery drink.

"She is. I think she just needed a few minutes alone," Anna said, hoping that was exactly what Ororo was up to.

"So are you going to tell me yours and Ororo's history with that termagant?"

Anna sighed, relaying Jean's history to Betsy in as few words as possible.

Warren returned with his brows wrinkled. Betsy looked at him in inquiry. "She's not outside."

* * *

Ororo had quietly slipped away to the bathroom while Jean was being taken away and Betsy and Warren were attempting to calm Anna. She needed a few moments by herself to regain control of her emotions and thoughts. Once again, Jean Grey had driven her to the point of wanting to commit the very violence she doesn't condone. Jean Grey was a piece of work that much was evident. But Ororo was concerned that she kept giving this woman the opening to get to her. She thought she did a rather good job keeping her emotions in check tonight. Outside, she appeared calm and collected, but underneath, she was simmering with that emotion she needed to explore more and get a grip on. She sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror. She quickly repaired her makeup and went back to her friends before they sent the army to look for her. As she stepped out of the bathroom to make her way back to the booth, a tall, black man stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her.

Ororo strained her neck to look into the brown eyes of what she guessed to be a six feet seven inches muscular frame of the man. Annoyed, she managed a tight smile. "Kindly excuse me."

"I've been looking at you all night. You're a beautiful woman," the stranger replied.

"Thank you," Ororo replied with as much kindness she can muster at that moment.

"I'll like to get to know you."

Her reply was immediate. "No, thank you. I am not interested."

The stranger drew himself up and moved closer to Ororo. He was much taller than she originally thought. She grimaced, his pungent cologne overpowering her senses. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll make it worth your while."

"No, thank you."

He reached out to grab her arm and roughly pulled her to his body. "You know you want to."

"Release me," Ororo demanded.

The stranger licked his lips in invitation, repulsing Ororo. "Come on…"

What he was about to say was efficiently cut off by a soft, yet deadly voice. "You hard of hearing, bub? The lady said she's not interested. I also suggest you take your hands off her."

The would-be Casanova turned around to size up the newcomer. Ororo used that opportunity to wrench her arm out of his grip and rushed over to Logan's side. "You okay, darlin'?"

Ororo's answer was to slip her arm around him and caress his back, attempting to calm him.

The stranger's eyes darted between the couple, realization dawning in his eyes. "So, you're one of those bitches, eh? The brothers ain't good 'nough?"

Logan moved fast, slamming the man up against the wall, his forearm resting against his throat, effectively cutting off the man's air supply. The stranger was at least five inches taller than Logan, but it took Logan little effort in rendering him defenseless. All Ororo could do was stand there, wringing her hands in worry. They were in a secluded part of the bar, so they didn't hold the attention of the patrons. She called out to Logan softly, hoping that her voice would soothe him from his rage. "Logan? Our friends are waiting. Let us rejoin them, my love."

Logan nodded, but not before he issued a warning. "Next time you see her, walk the other direction. Don't even look at her. 'Cause I won't be held responsible for beating your ass within an inch of your life, bub."

He released his captive, who immediately began gasping for breath. "Fuck this shit," he wheezed before spinning on his heels and stalking back towards the bar.

Ororo walked up behind Logan and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head against his back. He caressed her arms. "Are you alright, love?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah," he gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I am. It has been quite a night already."

"I heard. That's why I came looking for you."

He turned in her arms, needing to kiss her. He settled his hands on either side of her waist and lightly seesawed them up and down. "You look incredible tonight, baby."

"Thank you."

He lowered his head and nuzzled her ear. "You always look hot. Sexy. Beautiful."

A heartbeat later, his lips drifted over hers. He pecked her mouth softly, repeatedly until her lips parted, practically begging for his possession. He heeded her silent yearning and melded their mouths together. His tongue slid deep into her mouth. He growled. She took steps toward him, plastering her body against his.

"Christ, 'Ro," he rasped. His breath was hot and fragrant against her flushed cheeks. His lips were moist as he caught her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled at it.

Ororo felt herself slipping into that familiar surrender, losing control and all common sense. She needed to reclaim control of the situation and remind him of where they were.

"Logan, we need to get back to our friends…"

He groaned. Closing his eyes to regain some semblance of control. "You're right, baby. Not the time nor place."

His grip on his control always amazed her. She gave him a tentative smile before seductively whispering, "You owe me later."

Logan chuckled, still cognizant of the bulge in his pants. "You got it, darlin'." He grabbed her hand and led her back to their friends, a secret smile on both of their faces.


	19. Accidental or Incidental?

**Chapter 19 – Accidental or Intentional?**

After Logan had effectively embarrassed him, he had made a beeline for outside the bar. He pulled out a cell phone and angrily punched in a sequence of numbers. After two rings, "Boss, we had a minor problem. Her guard dog got in the way."

The stranger winced at the string of expletives directed to him from his 'Boss'. "I do not pay you to make mistakes or cause problems, Bishop!"

"What'd you want me to do?" He asked, listening intently as the 'Boss' gave him his orders.

"Your redhead almost got her ass beat tonight," he offered, silently chuckling.

"You better stay focus and not mess up again!"

Lucas Bishop withdrew the phone from his ears when he heard the dial tone. He looked at it, then frown, muttering, "This bitch better be worth it." He made his way back into the bar and reclaimed his spot. He ordered a beer, all the while keeping an eye on his target. No wonder boss wants her back, she's a gorgeous woman, he thought to himself. He was still miffed that he got one upped by her white boyfriend. If he was a lesser man, he would have piss on himself at the raw animalistic overprotective look in the man's eyes. That look told him everything he needed to know, that he would move heaven and earth for the ebony and defend and protect her to the death. It was a rare occurrence seeing that look in someone's eyes, having only saw it once before.

He drained the remnants of the beer bottle before slamming the bottle down on the bar counter. Miracle of miracles, the bottle remained intact. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to exit the bar. He took one last look at the woman seated on the animalistic man's lap, laughing joyously before slipping through the door.

* * *

Logan groaned at the incessant ringing of his cell phone. He rolled over in his bed willing the annoying sound to stop. It was only an hour or so ago since he and 'Ro had crawled into bed after the night out celebrations with their friends. He looked over to Ororo's warm body curled into his, making sure the phone's noise hadn't awaken her. She was dead to the world. He grinned, momentarily thinking about their own little celebration once they got home. He groaned again when the phone stopped ringing, only to start up again after a couple of seconds. He raised his head from the pillow slightly to glance at the digital clock on the dresser. It read _3:36am_. Whoever it was, was hell bent on not leaving a voicemail. He grabbed the phone, pressing the accept button. He missed his ear twice before he muttered a gruff, "What?"

"Mon ami. Finally! Get yo ass down ta da shop. There's been an accident," Remy's hysterical voice rambled through the phone.

Logan sat up, fully awake at the frantic tone of his friend. "Rems…Rems…calm down and tell me what the fuck is going on."

"There's been a fire at da shop," Remy yelled through the wires.

Logan's harsh expletive echoed in the stillness of the room. Ororo turned over, her eyes fluttering open at the sound of his angry voice. "Logan?" she muttered sleepily.

He reached out a hand to lay it on her, letting her know he was there. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, Rems."

Logan scrambled off the bed, reaching for the sweatpants and hooded sweatshirt laying haphazardly on the chair next to the dresser. His heart was racing and his mind was frantically hoping that there was no major damage to the shop. How the hell could this have happened? They have always been so careful. Both he and Remy pounded fire safety into their employees continuously.

"Sweetheart? What is going on?" Ororo's sleepy, yet melodic voice broke through his harried thoughts.

"Fire at the garage," he answered tersely.

Ororo sat up and bolted off the bed, running into the closet to grab some clothes. "I am coming with you."

Logan's movements stopped immediately. "No, you're not. You stay and get some rest."

"No. I am coming with you." He knew that it would be pointless to argue with her when she was like this. Christ! He loved her, but damn, the woman was more stubborn than a mule.

He grunted, letting her know he wasn't going to argue with her. "Meet me downstairs."

Ororo got dressed and met him downstairs in record time. After securing the house, they ran to his car and sped off. Logan was silent on the fifteen minute trip to his pride and joy, while Ororo simply rested her hand on his knee, offering him some semblance of comfort. She silently prayed that the damage was not extensive. She knew what it would do to him if he should lose the one thing he had worked incredibly hard to achieve. She frowned at the thought of him having to start from scratch again. He had worked so hard and tirelessly to get to this point.

Logan must have sensed her agitation as he rested his free hand on hers that was still on his knee and squeezed it. "Are you okay?"

She turned to him, a tight smile marring her beautiful face. "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm okay." His voice lacked his usual gruff conviction.

"We will get through this together."

He nodded. "Thanks, babe."

They arrived at the garage after what seemed like an eternity. The street was alive in a glow of lights and sirens and a column of black smoke was boiling up over the building. Logan expressionlessly exited his car. He reached for Ororo's hand immediately, needing her comfort and strength. They walked up to where Remy and Anna were standing speaking with the fire chief. Remy hurriedly introduced Logan to fire Chief Piotr Rasputin.

The chief got right to the heart of the matter. "Mr. Howlett, I was just telling your partner here that we managed to contained the fire in the separate building that housed the scrap metal and other parts from the junk vehicles. Your main building wasn't harm, except for maybe needing a new paint job. My inspectors are doing their preliminary investigation now. Once they are done, I should have more information for you."

Logan exhaled an obvious sigh of relief, as did Anna. He snaked his arm around Ororo's waist and she felt the evident relief flowing through his body.

"It looks a lot worse than it is," the fire chief continued. "The trucks are here for prevention more than anything."

"Merci," Remy muttered, shaking the chief's hand.

The chief excused himself from the group when a fireman whispered something in his ear.

"Christ, Cajun!" Logan rasped. "You scared me shitless with that phone call."

"Merde!" Remy responded. "They scared Remy shitless when they called."

"How the hell did this happened?" Anna interjected. "You guys are so damned paranoid about being careful around here."

"I'm curious about that myself," Logan agreed. "Let's go inside to check the security cameras."

Remy turned to him, eyes wide. "You don't think dis be an accident, non?"

"With all that's been going on lately, Rems? Hell no!" That sixth sense that had saved his life more times than many had kicked in.

Ororo turned to Anna. "Let us go and locate a coffee shop that is open. I have a feeling we will need unlimited supplies of caffeine."

Anna simply nodded and moved to kiss her fiancé. Logan dropped his car keys into Ororo's outstretched hands and leaned in to kiss her softly. He rested his forehead against hers for a minute, a myriad of emotions flashing through his eyes. Ororo smiled softly, understanding every single one of them.

He kissed her again before retreating. "You have enough money?"

She winked at him. "I got you."

Logan grinned. Damn, he loved her. He turned to his partner. "Let me tell the chief where he can find us."

Remy kissed his lady hungrily. "Damn chère. Remy sorry we had ta cut our party short."

"You'll make it up to me," Anna replied saucily.

Logan quickly jogged back to the group. "He'll find us when they're done." He turned to Ororo and Anna, "You two be careful."

With that, he turned to the entrance of the garage, with Remy closely following.

* * *

Logan turned to Remy and asked, "You still think I was crazy to say this wasn't an accident?"

Remy shook his head and muttered a litany of Cajun curses.

They were in their shared office space going over the security footage from every angle of the outer building that was destroyed. What they discovered was surprising and disturbed them greatly and confirmed Logan's earlier suspicions of the fire being intentionally set. They both couldn't believe a would-be arsonist could be that careless and just plain stupid. Clearly outlined in the footage was the profile of an incredibly tall man, dressed in all black, pouring some type of fire accelerant around the perimeter of the scrap metal building. They both guessed it to be gasoline or fuel. The arsonist circled the building twice pouring the liquid, before he walked away to a considerable distance to ignite some kind of makeshift lighter then tossed it to the doused building.

There was a knock on the door and the fire chief along with his two fire investigators entered the office. "Mr. Howlett, Mr. LeBeau, these are my investigators Johnny Storm and John Allerdyce. We've completed our preliminary investigation."

Remy and Logan got up from their seats to shake the men's hands. Remy indicated some chairs for them to sit.

"We were just about to come get you, chief," Logan announced. "Our security cameras picked up something that I think you'll be interested in."

"That the fire was intentionally set?" This from Investigator Allerdyce.

"Oui."

Logan swore softly.

"Yes, we will need the footage for our investigation," Investigator Storm interjected.

Remy went to the computers that the security footage was uploaded to, then burned a copy of it onto a disc for the investigators. He stood and handed the disc to the fire chief.

"The scene is cordoned off. Please refrain from having the scene contaminated." The chief said. He raised his hand that held the disc and added, "Thanks for this. It will certainly aid us in apprehending the perpetrator soon. And if you recognize anything at all on the footage, don't hesitate to contact us. We'll be in touch."

"Thanks," Logan said tersely, shaking the men's hands.

Remy followed the men outside, while Logan stayed back to review the footage again. There was something oddly familiar about the arsonist. His ESP had now kicked into high gear. This feeling had always been deadly accurate and had saved his hide many times than he cared to count. Years of experience had told him to trust that sixth sense and he wasn't about to challenge it. Not now, not when he had the feeling that this was the big piece of the puzzle they were seeking. He frowned, freezing the part of the footage that showed the fire starter in action. He concentrated on trying to remember where and how he could have met the arsonist. _Where? How?_ His concentration was broken by Ororo, Anna and Remy walking into the office.

"Hi, love. We are back." She handed him his black coffee and a toasted whole grain bagel stuffed with eggs, Canadian bacon and Swiss cheese.

"Thanks, babe," he replied absentmindedly.

Ororo sensed his inattentiveness. She leaned down, wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered in his ear. "Is everything alright?"

Logan shook his head. He pointed to the computer screen he was scowling at. Leaning over his shoulder, Ororo peered closer at the frozen image. She frowned. She blinked, thinking her eyes were betraying her. The image wasn't the best, but from what she can make out, the person in the image, although concealed to an extent, looked very familiar to her.

"There is something about that person," Ororo mused.

Logan turned to look at her, surprised. "You see it too, babe?"

"See what?" Anna queried.

"The fire starter. He looked familiar to me and now 'Ro said the same thing," Logan answered.

Remy cocked a brow. "Ya'll sure?"

Logan took a bite of his bagel sandwich. "Yeah. My gut is telling me that this is the missing piece of the puzzle."

Remy knowing from their days in the military how spot on Logan's gut feeling has always been, knew not to question it. "Shit mon ami. If ya got a gut feelin', then we on ta somethin'."

"I just have to remember where and how I know him."

Ororo glanced up at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock. "Anna? What time did Sage said she would be here?"

Anna took a big gulp of her tepid coffee, making a face at the lukewarm liquid. "She said she'll call once she's on her way up." To Logan and Remy, she said, "She was able to get a copy of the video with Jean and the prince together."

Logan nodded. "Any news from your friend, Rems?"

"She said give her a couple more days, then she'll have what we need."

Logan yawned. "Okay then. I say we go back home and try to get some sleep. Not much to be done here."

"Thank God, ya'll decided to close up shop for the holiday weekend," Anna remarked. "Come on Remy, I need a few z's. Bye Logan. Bye 'Ro."

"Right behind ya, chère. You gonna file the insurance claim?"

"Yeah, I'll do it from home."

"Ok, mon ami. Remy see ya both later, non?"

"Later you two."

"Be safe," Ororo said.

Once Remy and Anna left, Logan stood and stretched his long frame. He turned to face Ororo. They took the necessary steps to bring them together. His arms immediately went around her, the need to feel her close suddenly overwhelming. He smoothed back a strand of her hair. "Let's go, babe. We need some rest."

Before he can break the embrace, she cupped the back of his head, pulling his mouth to hers. Her lips were warm and demanding on his. She wasn't disappointed when he complied and opened his mouth. "Hmm…"

Logan caressed her behind. "You still wanna go to the dojo, later?"

"I think maybe I should skip it today. I am tired," she murmured. "I know you will want to work off some steam, so you can go while Anna and I meet with Sage."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess the decision has been made, then. Let's go." He pulled her to the door and ushered her out. He engaged the building's security system then locked the main entrance door. Once he was outside, he turned to take another look at the burnt structure and shook his head.

If only he can just remember.


	20. Falling Into Place

_Author's Note: This chapter outlines the steps to take if you suspect you are being followed. A good friend of mines who teaches self-defense outlined the steps for me and I thought they tied in perfectly with this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Falling Into Place**

It was several weeks since the fire at the garage. The school year had finally came to an end and Ororo felt great about her first year at the school. Mr. Xavier and other members of the faculty had sung her praises which left her in a state of euphoria. Her reward was a raise in her salary once the new school year started. She now had all the time in the world to dedicate to her maid of honor duties and to her own relationship. Everything had finally returned to normal at the garage, except for Logan and Remy becoming more obsessed about security and fire safety. Ororo smiled remembering their antics every time she or Anna went out alone. Remy's friend, a computer wizard named Kitty Pryde had gotten the requested goods for John and Victor too. The contents of both the police's and coroner's reports of Kevin Sydney's death told them what they all had pretty much suspected from the beginning. Kevin Sydney was murdered, but somehow, his death was ruled as a suicide. Sebastian Shaw's tentacles apparently slithered deep throughout New York City. Victor also shared the news that a detective with a moral compass who was part of the investigation had contacted the FBI anonymously, claiming to have what the FBI needed to solve their case. All the detective wanted was his name not to be implicated in the entire sordid affair. Once the detective was assured that all traces of his name will be wiped out, he turned over the evidence that was preserved from the Kevin Sydney and Selene Gallio cases. There were hair, skin and fiber samples, shell casings and a bullet recovered for ballistics. A treasure trove for the FBI. Victor had told them that it would take a week or two to get back viable results. So they waited with bated anticipation.

Sage too had delivered the damning evidence against Jean, which Logan said he'll use to confront her with after the entire situation with T'Challa was over and done with. Kitty's hacking had also provided a copy of Jean's bank records since her divorce from Logan. They showed that Jean received a very large sum of money from an overseas company traced back to T'Challa's country, roughly two days after meeting with T'Challa, but a few days later, the money had disappeared. That was another puzzle to agonize over. All in all, everything seemed to be falling into place, except the mystery of who burned the garage. Both she and Logan had managed to convince everyone else that everything was connected and came back to the louse T'Challa. So, pending the resolution of the entire lurid saga, Logan and Remy had browbeaten her and Anna into being mindful of where they were at all times.

As she walked out of the women's shelter, she took the time necessary to become fully cognizant of her surroundings. She inhaled deeply and welcomed the heat of the summer sun on her skin. She smiled in appreciation. Then it happened. The hairs on the back of her slender neck stood at attention and her heart rate picked up a few paces. Something was definitely wrong and her instincts screamed at her that she was being tailed. She recognized the signs as she was taught by the best, Logan and Remy. At that very moment, she assembled the lessons they taught her to the front of her mind and mentally checked them off. First things first, she must always be aware of her surroundings, keep her eyes up, focused and monitoring everything and everyone around her. Check. Secondly, she mustn't panic and start glancing over her shoulders, simply keep on moving as if nothing is out of the ordinary. She started walking towards the café where she usually stopped off for a nice cup of assam chai tea.

Next, she needed to slow down or stand to the side and fiddle with her phone, or browse the windows of a store, all while being aware of her surroundings. She mentally calculated how much longer before she arrived at the café. Approximately four minutes. Ororo decided to stop in front of the window display of the organic skincare shop to check for new products that she may be interested in. That's when it happened again, this time, warning bells shrilled in her head. Then she saw the reason for her hackles being raised, not once but twice in the span of ten minutes. Through the store's glass window, she saw a tall, black man, wearing cargo shorts, a black tank top and black sneakers. On his face was a pair of Ray ban aviators. Another feeling came over her, this time one of déjà vu. She had met this man before. She was absolutely positively sure of that.

She quickly scanned her mind to recall where and how she could have met him. An ominous sensation came over her just as recognition dawned. It was the man from the club the night of Betsy's birthday celebration. And she was sure he was also the same man security footage showed burning down the building at Logan's garage. Oh dear Goddess! Now she knew why he seemed so familiar to her and Logan only. Bright Lady! She had to call Logan. _Lesson number two darlin'_. _Don't panic_. Logan's raspy voice seemingly jumped to the forefront of her thoughts. She calmed down enough to nonchalantly walk into the store. The chime announcing her arrival to a store clerk chimed a sweet melody. The clerk greeted her with a smile, inquired about her day and asked if she needed help. Ororo offered the clerk a gracious smile and queried about their new products. As she listened to the clerk outlined all the new products in their inventory, she used the opportunity to retrieve her phone and send a quick text to Logan.

' _I think I am being followed.'_

His response was quick. _'I'm on my way. Where you at now?_ '

Giving the clerk a quick smile to ensure him that he still had her attention, she responded _'I am at Gaea's Organic Emporium_. _The organic skincare store on the corner of Green and Main Streets'._

Again, his response was swift and succinct. _'Stay there until I get there._ '

For the next twenty minutes, she surveyed the store, sampling products and choosing products for purchase. A few people had entered the store since she came in, but no one seemed out of place. She sighed. For the time being, there was no need for her to call the police and find her way to a crowded place, as dictated by the fourth and fifth lessons taught to her. If she felt or believed her life was in imminent danger, she would call the police and then make sure she found her way to a crowded, public setting, where she would be able to obtain a good description of her tail.

The chime went off, announcing someone else's arrival. Ororo glanced up from her spot at the counter and saw her handsome lover purposely striding towards her. She smiled in obvious relief. "Hello, darling. I am almost done."

Logan walked up to stand by her side, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her cheek. Her apprehension was palpable. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

She answered him with a tight smile, letting him know that she was far from okay. Once she was finished paying, the clerk passed her the receipt and bagged purchases to her over the counter and bade her a good day. Logan went ahead of her to hold the door open while she stepped outside. She adjusted her purse over her shoulder then clasped his hand and began walking.

"You're trembling, babe. What's going on?" Logan's brows scrunched into a frown. "Where's your car?"

"In the parking lot across from the shelter."

"Alright. If you're being followed, chances are he probably retreated already," Logan said, attempting to ease her worry.

She calmly scanned the area. There were no signs of the stalker/arsonist. "We need to go now, Logan."

"'Ro?"

"Now dammit!" She growled. "Just trust me."

Logan's eyes widened. She had never used that tone of voice with him before. He loved it. "Okay babe. I'm parked around the corner. I'll take you to your car, then you can follow me."

"Are you headed back to the garage?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Without another word she followed him to his car and remained quiet when he dropped her off to get her car. She was silent when she exited his car, got into hers and followed him back to the garage.

* * *

"You wanna tell me what all that was about, 'Ro?"

"Logan…"

"No. Something spooked you and I want to know with it is," Logan demanded with a touch of asperity. "Were you being tailed?"

"Yes," Ororo admitted. "But I needed us to get away from there because I realized something very important."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. But I was able to recognize the man following me." Ororo shot up off the sofa in Logan's office. She raked a trembling hand through her mussed hair. She took a deep breath. "Logan?" He pivoted slowly at the sound of his name coming off her lips, until they were standing face to face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that overzealous man from the night of Betsy's birthday celebration?"

He frowned, attempting to focus on that night. "Yeah," he said slowly. "The one who almost got his ass kicked for harassing you."

"Yes," she replied.

"Was he the one tailing you?"

"Yes," she replied. After a deep breath she forged forward full steam with the rest of her confession. "I also believe he is the one who set the fire."

The hum of the computer echoing in the room was the only sound heard after Ororo's revelation. After a few moments, the gravity of what she said hit him full on. He stared at his girlfriend as if seeing her for the first time. Blinking rapidly, Logan walked up to her and gripped her by both arms. "You sure?"

Ororo nodded. "Yes." Her voice held no doubts.

Logan released her and staggered to his chair. "Christ!" He raked a hand through his already disheveled hair and cursed loudly.

"I am sure of this, Logan," Ororo said with a certain calm she did not feel.

"I don't doubt you, babe." Logan replied. "Now I know why the guy seemed familiar in the security video."

Ororo walked over to take a seat on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "What do we do now?"

"I have to call the fire chief and the others." Logan sighed. "It's going to be another long day, babe."

She leaned over and pecked his lips softly. "I am sure the authorities will need a statement from me."

"You and me both, darlin'." Outside, he appeared calm, but inside he was quaking with rage. He would bet his life that the fire starter was working for that slimy prince. Now all that remained was identifying the bastard and they would finally get 'Ro's ex. His gut feeling had once again paid off. He laughed inwardly, T'Challa was going down once and for all and he was going to take pleasure in it. For everything the bastard had done to Ororo, for every single ounce of pain he had inflicted on her, he deserved all that was about to come to him.

"What a day!" Ororo exclaimed as she waited for Logan, as he went through the house turning off the lights.

"You said it, babe," Logan replied, as he rejoined her where she waited for him in the hall. His arms closed around her and pressed her against him. "Don't worry, darlin'. All this will be behind us soon."

"I certainly hope so. I just want to forget this day."

You and me both, Logan added silently. It was indeed a day he wouldn't soon forget. When he had received Ororo's frantic texts earlier about being followed, he had no idea that this would have been the missing piece of the puzzle. His hunch and Ororo's vigilance were to thank for what he firmly believed was the turn in the tide. Once the fire chief was notified, Vic and John were called. The authorities had immediately garnered a clear image of the suspect from Harry's security system and coupled with the video of him in action at the garage, it was a few more hours before he was identified as Lucas Bishop. Lucas Bishop had quite the criminal record. He was a suspect wanted for questioning in a few unsolved murders and robberies, not to mention a string of convictions against him previously. A full blown all-points bulletin (APB) for Bishop was now in effect. It was now only a matter of time before he was in custody. There were no more doubts in their minds that T'Challa Udaku was the mastermind behind everything and one way or the other, he was going down. The unnatural fury that had instantaneously blossomed inside him as the day went by, continued to simmer. He prayed that the authorities get to T'Challa before he did.

"After all this is said and done and Remy and Anna get married, we're taking a vacation." He kissed her long and deeply and with a hint of desperation.

"Hmmm…sounds wonderful, dearest."

Taking her hand, he led her into their bedroom. Clothing was shed in record time. Naked, they faced each other, need emitting from both of them. Ororo took his callused hand and brought it to her breasts, closing her eyes at the sensations the action evoked. She ran her fingertips over his hand as he caressed her.

"Christ, darlin'," Logan growled, lowering his head to her tender flesh of her breasts. His mouth was like a hot, wet vise when it closed around her nipple. He folded his hands at the small of her back and lifted her up against his rising manhood. She clung to him wantonly, as her hair swept her naked back as her head tipped back in abandonment. His relentless caresses made her weak and she slumped against him.

He carried her to the bed and laid her face down. Straddling the backs of her thighs, he massaged her with loving hands that sensitized her entire body and made her quiver with her desire for him. His lips followed his hands as they toured her unhurriedly. He paid special attention to the backs of her knees, nipping the sensitive spot with his teeth and brushing the skin with his tongue. Her moans drove him more to keep up the torment, until he had to have more of her.

She rolled to her back at his urging and his mouth joined to hers in a kiss so erotic that she squirmed beneath him, seeking fulfillment. "Nope. Not yet," Logan rasped.

His hands traced her delicate sculpted arms, then moved to fondle her breasts. He went on to garnish attention to every inch of her with his hands, and then followed suit with his lips. He touched, kissed and loved all of her with that tenderness she came to associate with him.

When they were both quaking with suppressed desire and their bodies were crying for release, he held her hips in his hands, lifting her to bury himself deep inside her. Moans and groans of gratification erupted from them as his loving thrusts possessed her.

Long, wonderful minutes later, they lay replete with arms and legs and two heads that seemed disinclined to separate. A few more minutes later, Logan, reluctant to disjoin them, rolled over and gathered her in his arms.

With a sated sigh, Ororo snuggled down deeper into his body. "I love you, Logan."

He squeezed her tighter. "Love you too, 'Ro."


	21. Gotcha

**Chapter 21 – Gotcha**

It was a weight lifted off his shoulders when he received the call two weeks later from the fire chief, letting him know that their suspect was picked up in Coney Island, Brooklyn. It was sweet music to his ears when he was also told that Lucas Bishop was then turned over to the custody of the FBI for a slew of crimes committed in various states. Logan was subdued a bit when he was informed that the man would more than likely wouldn't face prosecution for arson because the charges slapped on him by the FBI would make sure that he spent the rest of his pathetic life in prison. However, knowing that he would never get the chance to hurt Ororo or anyone else mollified him.

A day after that call, Vic was in Logan's office informing him that Bishop was ready to sing like a canary, hoping to cut a deal with the authorities. Logan wasn't surprised, because men like Bishop always sang a different tune when their backs were against the wall. Vic confirmed their theory that Lucas Bishop was indeed working for T'Challa. In what capacity he was involved with the wayward prince, they didn't know as yet, because the man wanted a deal on the table before he talked. Logan and Vic weren't fools and both knew that if he wanted a deal on the table before he talked, then it stood to reason that the man was in possession of a treasure trove of secrets for T'Challa. Logan, rightfully so, was concerned that the authorities would cave to this man and his demands, in order to catch the bigger fish, namely T'Challa. Vic had assured Logan that they had no intentions of letting this guy get off with a slap on the wrist, because the evidence against him was overwhelming and his other crimes were just too numerous.

Logan waited with bated breath for that one call that would let him know that T'Challa Ukadu was in the custody of the Department of Justice. As far as Logan was concerned, he would rather the powers that be not waste tax payers' hard earned money and carry on the motions of a trial, but just toss the bastard prince into a hole where no one would ever find him or think to look for him. It was going to be stressful waiting for the slow wheels of justice to turn and give T'Challa his just desserts. Just the thought of a long drawn out spectacle of a trial was enough to make Logan want to commit a felony of his own. He knew that T'Challa would no doubt use the trial and the attention it would garner him, to further his quest to destroy Ororo. There were no doubts that T'Challa was going down, but he'll be damned if he gave the prince the opportunity to take Ororo down with him.

As the days progressed, Logan desperately needed this nightmare for her to be over with. Her assurances that she was fine were not washing with him anymore. He saw evidence of the undue stress that she was under, especially knowing that her ex could use any means to disrupt her life, now that he was desperate with the authorities breathing down his neck. Logan had his hands full reassuring her that she was safe and would remain so as long as he was around, but he knew she was still troubled. After all she had suffered at the hands of that man and to some degree was still suffering, he hoped that an end would come soon, for her sake.

When Vic did call, it wasn't for what Logan thought it would be. His hopes were deflated when Vic requested his and Ororo's presence in the city. He was assured that it was nothing to worry about, but since Ororo was caught up in the entire T'Challa mess, she was considered a victim and thus, they needed her to give her statement. So it was with dread that Logan approached Ororo about the FBI's request.

They were having dinner that same night, with the conversation flowing around them as usual, but Ororo couldn't shake off a bizarre sense of uneasiness. She wondered if it had anything to do with Logan's strange expression since he had arrived home earlier. As he helped her clear the dishes and clean up, she felt as if there was an invisible barrier between them. She dreaded the answer to the question she knew she had to ask. She would bet her life it concerned their ongoing saga with her ex.

Ororo was loading dishes into the dishwasher when he came up and hugged her from behind. "Leave that for a minute, darlin'. I have to talk to you before we head to bed."

Reflexively she stiffened against him. "All right," she said as steadily as she could, turning around to face him. Her heart was pounding with alarm. Instinctively she knew that the situation with T'Challa had taken another turn.

"'Ro," he said, glancing away, then forcing himself to look into her questioning eyes. He exhaled loudly. "I got a call from Vic earlier. They want us, more specifically you to make a statement because you are considered one of T'Challa's victims."

She sucked in her breath sharply, started to say something, then cut it off quickly. For long moments she held her breath as she stared at him silently. When her breath was released, it was on a long sigh. "I see," she said weakly. "I thought Victor's inquires with the Justice Department said that I had nothing to worry about."

"Vic assured me that they just needed your statement about the notes you received and your encounter with Bishop," he said quietly.

"Are you sure, Logan?" Her mind was screaming hysterically. When she thought that they would soon be rid of T'Challa, here comes another roadblock. She sighed. "When do we have to be there?"

Logan hauled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sure, babe. He said it wasn't anything for us to worry about." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Whenever you want to leave, we can. I'll let Vic know to expect us."

"The sooner the better, I think," she mumbled.

"It's going to be alright, darlin'," he replied gently. "I'll call Vic and let him know we'll be down day after tomorrow."  
Ororo nodded her acquiescence.

"Maybe we can spend the weekend in the city," he whispered, extricating himself from their embrace. His eyes drilled into hers. "We can take in a Broadway show or have lunch in Bryant Park."

She smiled sweetly, appreciating his efforts to make her feel better. The thought of recreating the very first time they met, was so appealing to her and just what she needed. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

"Anything for you, darlin'."

* * *

To say Ororo was a bundle of nerves was an understatement. The federal agents currently sitting across from her and scrutinizing her were two of the most dour-faced men she had ever laid eyes on. Surprisingly, they had done their best to put her at ease, while they interviewed her. She answered their questions honestly and with as much calm as she could muster in the tense situation. It was with great relief she sighed once the ordeal was over and she was led to another room where Logan and Victor waited for her. Logan immediately went to her and crushed her to him, refusing to let her go. Victor's partners who were responsible for interrogating Lucas Bishop followed, with huge grins on their faces. Victor, already privy to what they were about to lay out for Logan and Ororo, grinned along with them.

"You going to tell us what's up, Vic?" Logan inquired.

"Hold your horses, runt," Victor growled. "I'll let agents Wagner and Cassidy fill y'all in."

Ororo took a seat in one of the chairs provided for them, while Logan followed suit. He could literally smell the apprehension rolling off of her. He reached across and snaked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to this strength. As the two agents took turns relaying the information they had gleaned from Lucas Bishop, Ororo was happy that Logan was there with her. She had never needed his strength more than she did now. What the agents revealed was so twisted, so despicable that Ororo was literally sick to her stomach. Logan, although seemingly calm on the outside, was boiling with rage on the inside. Throughout the tale, he had kept his arms around Ororo, attempting to lend her some of his strength.

Agents Kurt Wagner and Sean Cassidy revealed that Lucas Bishop had told them some of what they already knew and then some. The vehicle used by the deceased Kevin Sydney belonged to Selene Gallio who was Sebastian Shaw's personal assistant. The vehicle was reported stolen and Ms. Gallio was reported missing at the same time in October of last year. Sebastian Shaw was a business associate of T'Challa and they were involved in many underhanded deals together. Ms. Gallio, in addition to being Shaw's personal assistant, was one of T'Challa's mistresses. Kevin Sydney who was a janitor at Shaw Industries was recruited by Ms. Gallio to do some dirty work for T'Challa, namely delivering the notes to Ororo and to kidnap Ororo for T'Challa and Shaw's sex trafficking ring. Ororo had shuddered at that and Logan had to refrain himself from punching a hole into the nearby wall. When Sydney had adamantly refused to have a hand in committing a felony that could land him behind bars for the rest of his life, Bishop, on behest of T'Challa, murdered him. Bishop then altered the crime scene to make it appear as if Mr. Sydney had committed suicide. Selene Gallio was also murdered by Bishop when T'Challa got word that she was cooperating with the Justice Department to build their case against him. Her body was placed in the trunk of the stolen vehicle to make it appear as if Sydney had slain her before taking his own life. Selene Gallio's death was no longer a cold case and Kevin Sydney's case was now a homicide and the Justice Department was now gunning for Sebastian Shaw and the NYPD and its role in protecting Shaw and attempting to cover up Mr. Sydney's death.

In regards to the fire at First Class Automotive Center, Bishop admitted that he had been tailing Ororo for a while before the night at Harry's. His assignment on command of T'Challa was to perform the job Kevin Sydney had refused to do. His assignment that night was to kidnap Ororo, but Logan's arrival had foiled his plans and as a last ditch effort, T'Challa had ordered him to send a message to Logan, by burning the scrap metal outhouse of the garage. It was revealed that T'Challa wanted to inflict major pain on Ororo because she had dared to disrespect him and his family by having his name brandied about as an abuser. He had had his people look into the backgrounds of Remy, Logan and Anna, for anything that could be used as leverage in his crusade against Ororo. Hence, T'Challa offering Logan's ex-wife one hundred thousand dollars to cause havoc in Ororo's life.

Lucas Bishop, realizing he had nothing lose, had exposed every shady, criminal activity of Prince T'Challa and had even named every single one of his accomplices. Everyone indeed did have a price and Bishop's price was he would be a witness for the Justice Department's case against the prince and a jail sentence of no more than twenty years for the crimes he had committed. Ororo and Logan were disappointed that he wouldn't be spending a very long time behind bars, but they half-heartedly understood that sacrifices had to be made in order to get to the big prize.

The details of Bishop's ratting T'Challa out were not told to them, as the Department of Justice was still in the process of building its case against the prince and didn't want any leaks that had the potential to compromise their work. Logan and Ororo were told that once the case against the wayward prince was made known, then they would be privy to all the sordid details.

The federal agents left the three remaining occupants of the room, all in various stages of shock.

"Christ, Vic! What the fuck did you guys stopped?" Logan asked, breaking the unbearable silence.

"Shit Jimmy. This only the tip 'o the iceberg." Victor turned to address Ororo. "Your ex is like the devil come ta life. I'm glad ya got out when ya did."

Ororo shuddered in obvious disgust. "So am I. I had no idea he was this despicable."

"The two of ya gonna be ok?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, Vic. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. I'm glad I was able ta help stop this guy," Vic replied. "I gotta go though. I gotta go finish up with the investigation."

Logan stood and extended his hand to his cousin. Victor's grip was firm as he shook the offered hand. "I'll be in touch." Victor then walked over to Ororo and gave her a swift hug. "Don't worry 'bout a thing. We're gonna nail this bastard."

Ororo nodded as she returned his hug. "Thank you, Victor. Please say hello to Raven and the kids for us."

"Will do." With those last words, Victor left the couple alone to ponder the last four hours of their lives.

Logan walked over to Ororo just in time for her to collapse against him. "Can we get out of here?" She mumbled into his chest, where her face was nuzzling.

"Sure, darlin'. Where do you want to go?"

Her response was immediate. "Can we just go back to the hotel? I need you to hold me for the balance of the afternoon." She was extremely grateful that he was here, taking charge, relieving her.

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "You got it, sweetheart. Let's go."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Logan asked. They had made their way to their hotel room after forcing themselves to nourish their bodies. They were now lying naked on the queen-sized bed, his head laying close to hers on the same down pillow. His arm was resting heavily on her stomach, his hand lightly cupping her breast and their legs wrapped together.

"My thoughts are all over the place, Logan," Ororo replied, her breath rushing out in a loud snort. She snuggled closer into his warmth and his strength, knowing that she would never get enough of it, especially after the day they both had.

He could relate. The upheaval of emotions caused by the day's events continued to race through him and he knew they raced through her as well. He, like her, was still attempting to wrap his head around all the information they were given. To learn that one man could be responsible for so much devastation was mind-boggling. To think that he could have lost her if her ex had succeeded with his plans was simply too much for him. Ororo was so damned precious to him, that there was no way he was going to lose her.

He knew this entire ordeal was very difficult for her, but through it all, she had displayed a strength of character that he couldn't help but admire. Now the culmination of the ordeal had awakened in him an emotion that can only be described as raw possessiveness. Now, he was more protective of her and the rage that consumed him was enough to have him wanting to kill anyone who attempted to hurt her and T'Challa was first on that list.

He kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I wish I could have spared you this entire nightmare."

"I am still trying to wrap my mind around all that we learned today." Ororo laughed mirthlessly. "I had no idea T'Challa was so sadistic. To think that he wanted to kidnap me…" She shuddered, unable to continue.

Logan pulled her closer to him and snuggled against her. "He's never going to hurt you again, 'Ro. I'll rather kill myself than let that happen."

Ororo sighed, her lips trembled as she tried to contain the emotions rioting inside of her. All afternoon they were threatening to erupt and his soothing words of his promise were the catalyst that pushed her over the edge. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the wasted time spent with T'Challa, all the pain and suffering at his hands and the havoc he attempted to wreak on her new life. Logan didn't know she was crying until he felt the shaking of her body.

He shifted his weight, rolling over to face her and splaying his calloused massive hand on her back to draw her closer. "Shh…don't cry, baby. Everything's going to be alright."

The depth of emotion so blatantly apparent on her face was his undoing. His eyes glistened with moisture. He cupped her face between his hands and whispered, "He can't hurt you anymore." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and looked deeply into the cerulean pools so full of feeling. "Darlin'…" His voice cracked with seeing her in so much distress.

Logan brought her head down to rest on his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes, attempting to simultaneously reign in his emotions and comfort the love of his life. He felt her pain as keenly as if it was his and he seriously hated that damned prince for everything he had put her through. He can only hope that this mess was over with soon so they can move on with their lives. He knew that as long as T'Challa was still in 'Ro's life in some shape or form, she would not be able to move forward and be truly happy. He wanted her to be incredibly happy with him, her career and every aspect of her life. He had plans for them, but as long as T'Challa remained an issue, those plans stood a damn good chance of going awry.

After a while, her even breathing and stillness told him that she had fallen asleep. Good, she needed as much rest as possible because he had no clue what was in store for them in the upcoming days. His only recourse now was to be her rock, protect her and love her through this storm. With that in mind, he ran his hand over her soft luxurious hair, before closing his eyes to join her in slumber.


	22. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 22 – The Beginning Of The End**

Ororo laid on her chaise lounge, wondering how she was going to survive this nightmare. She had long ago lost interest in the book _No Longer at Ease_ by Chinua Achebe, she was reading. Thoughts and visions of her entire relationship with T'Challa filled her head. They were driving her crazy. The days after Lucas Bishop's arrest and subsequent confession, passed with interminable slowness. There was no word of T'Challa's arrest and Ororo was beginning to get antsy. She was doing her best to remain positive, but every day that passed by without a single word was another day that positivity faltered. She attempted to pass the time by immersing herself in many things. She was helping Logan and Remy out at the garage, since school was currently on summer recess, increasing her hours at the shelter, shopping and helping Anna plan her wedding that they had finally decided was going to be held in Las Vegas.

She had also officially moved in with Logan, as he had changed the ownership records of his home, to reflect her as part owner. That had stunned her. When she had asked him why he did it, he had simply told her that they were in their relationship for the long haul and God forbid, if anything was to happen to him, he wanted to make sure that she was taken care of. She was completely in awe at the depth of love he held for her. So, being that she didn't have a need for the home she rented previously, she had, with Logan's help, negotiated a way out of her lease.

Logan. The man had been a rock throughout this terrible experience. She honestly didn't have an idea as to what state she would probably be in if he wasn't in her life. He was doing his best to protect her and keep her upbeat and for that she was forever grateful to him. She had thought that she was head over heels in love with him before, but this entire fiasco only opened up a new level of that love she felt for him. Those times she had felt as if she was drowning, with no chance of survival, Logan would step in and rescue her, holding her close and reassuring her. The man was a saint for putting up with her tantrums and nursing her through her bouts of weeping.

Goddess! She wished that some news about T'Challa would break soon, else her nerves were going to kill her. The courage she had found within herself was wavering and truthfully, it was what worried her the most. Ever since their return from New York City, she had found herself doubting everything about herself, everything she had worked hard to regain since leaving T'Challa. The threat of T'Challa she now believed was real. She realized that before, she didn't take the threat as seriously as she should have because she had support in the form of Logan, Remy, Anna, Sage, Vic and John. But now, knowing every nook and cranny of her ex's dealings and plans for her, that threat was driven home in full force and for the first time in a while, she was genuinely afraid. However, it wasn't the danger to her life that scared her, but the danger to the life she had built and the people she had came to love. She didn't know if she'll survive being alone again if anything was to happen to them. This was the crux of her fear.

She flipped her left wrist and glanced at her watch. It was time to prepare dinner as Logan would be home soon. She sighed as she heaved herself off the chaise and padded to the kitchen. She leaned against the kitchen island, tapping her index finger against her chin, thinking about what easy meal she can prepare. After a few minutes, her decision was made. She just hoped Logan was in the mood for poached salmon with roasted potatoes. She reached into the fridge for her ingredients, then grabbed her cooking utensils.

Ororo was about fifteen minutes into the meal preparation when the home phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"'Ro! 'Ro! Turn on your television, sugar!" It was Anna.

"Anna? What in the world…?"

"Just turn on your damn TV on channel 10. Quick!" Anna interrupted.

Her urgency was transmitted to Ororo and she reached for the remote control that was lying on the island counter and quickly turned the television on to the appropriate channel. Her first thought was that there was a terrorist attack or something equally atrocious. She was, however, not prepared for the news report blaring from the television screen. Her mouth immediately fell open. She was in disbelief as to what she was seeing and hearing. The news currently breaking was that the FBI had arrested Prince T'Challa Ukadu and his mother N'Yami Ukadu a little over an hour ago.

The news reporter, with pictures of T'Challa and his mother behind his left shoulder was telling of the latest developments in what they had dubbed _Royal Arrests_.

"Prince T'Challa and Queen N'Yami were not too long ago arrested by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The Prince and Queen were caught just before they appeared to be fleeing the country out of Newark Liberty International Airport. Our sources have told us that there is a laundry list of charges currently pending against the Royals. Among them are accessory to murder, racketeering, embezzlement, wire, tax and mail fraud, money laundering and tax evasion. News 10 will continue to break this story as it unfolds."

Ororo watched transfixed as a story about the resignation of a Congressman caught with an underage girl came on. She used the remote control switch to mute the sound of the television as she had no interest in hearing about corrupt politicians.

"'Ro?"

"Huh?"

"You alright, shug?"

"Yes," Ororo squeaked. She cleared her throat, then repeated more forcefully, "Yes. Yes I am fine, Anna."

"You want me to come over?"

"Thank you, but that would not be necessary. Logan should be home soon."

"You sure? We can make it a girls' night and pig out."

Ororo laughed with a lightness she was far from feeling. "As much fun as that sounds right now, maybe another time, hmm?"

"Okay, 'Ro. But I'm holding you to that. Bye sugar."

Ororo stood staring at the telephone receiver for a moment before she moved as if on autopilot to replace it in its cradle. This was the moment she was waiting for, but now that it was here, it felt completely surreal. The shrill beeping of the smoke detector brought her out of her trance. She moved quickly to remove the burnt salmon from the stove and switched on the control that would let the vents suck out the acrid smoke. Looks like dinner is going be takeout tonight.

She switched off the vents after about fifteen minutes, at the same time Logan's jeep pulled up in the driveway. His slamming of the vehicle door, his heavy footsteps and him entering the house, barely registered with her.

"Hey, babe. What's that smell?" He wrinkled his sensitive nose as he walked over to kiss her and wrap her in his arms. The trembling of her body tipped him off that something was not right. "Darlin'? What's the matter?" He leaned back, his arms still around her, and peered into her eyes.

Ororo flung her arms around him tightly, squeezing him. "Just hold me, please."

"Sure baby. Anything for you." He nuzzled her neck and held her securely against him.

After a few minutes went by, Ororo extricated herself from the embrace. She walked over to the fridge and reached in to grab a beer. Removing the cork, she handed it to him. He acknowledge his thanks with a crooked smile.

In a soft, blasé voice, she said, "T'Challa and his mother were arrested earlier."

The beer bottle paused on its way to his mouth. "What?!"

"The news just broke the story. They were arrested attempting to flee the country over an hour ago."

Logan cocked his brows, placing the beer on the kitchen counter. Slowly he walked over to her and lifted his hands to rest on her shoulders. Peering into her eyes, he asked, "Are you okay?"

She reached up to caress his hand on her left shoulder. "I am fine, my love. It is just so surreal right now. You know how much I have been anticipating this moment and for it to be here, I am in shock."

Logan leaned down and kissed her nose. He sighed. "That's a relief. I knew it was only a matter of time before they caught his stupid ass."

"Logan…"

"Sorry, 'Ro. But I for one am not going to stand here and say I feel sorry for him. He's getting what he deserves."

"Logan…" she tried again.

"What?! Don't tell me that after all the bastard put you through, you're feeling sympathy for him?"

She lowered her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me, right 'Ro?"

"He is still a human being, Logan."

Logan eyed her. Christ, but the woman was so damn compassionate. It was one of the things he loved about her, but he wasn't going to stand there and let her feel sympathy for a man who had made her life a living hell and if giving the chance, would more than likely see her six feet under. Nope, hell no, he wasn't going to do it. T'Challa's roosters were coming home to roost and it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

"For everything he's put you through and took away from you, you'll stand there and say you feel sorry for him?" Logan asked incredulously. "It's the beginning of the end for him and I won't say I feel sorry for him."

Ororo raised her eyes to level him. "I do not wish for anything bad to happen to anyone, Logan. No matter how horrible of a person he or she is."

Logan threw up his hands in the air, as if to say he's had it. "The man terrorized you, abused you, even went so far as to disrupt my life and that of my family members and he deserves forgiveness? Nope, sorry 'Ro. My forgiveness can only go so far."

"Well, I am sorry I cannot be as heartless as you are," she spat. She turned on her heels and stalked out of the kitchen. Over her shoulders, she tossed out, "You are on your own with dinner tonight."

Had she looked back she would have seen the look of utter devastation on his face. What in the living hell just happened? He raked his hands through his already disheveled hair and grabbed the beer off the counter. He quickly gulped down half of the bitter ale in one swallow. He was deeply hurt that she had called him heartless. Did she truly believe he felt that way about this entire situation? Was he such a bad guy for wanting her ex to get his comeuppance? Was she still in love with the guy? All these questions rolled around in his mind, setting him on edge. She needed to be set straight before things between them completely disintegrated. He finished the beer, then tossed the empty bottle into the recycling bin. Moving quickly, he went upstairs, automatically knowing where she was.

He found her in their bedroom, vigorously putting away the remainder of her things they had moved in. She looked so small and fragile to him moving about the room, he wanted to wrap her in his burly arms and not let go. Impulsively, he took a step in her direction, but caught himself in time. For some inexplicable reason, he needed her to come to him.

Ororo knew he was there, but she chose to ignore him. It took every ounce of her willpower not to walk up to him and wrap her arms around him. She knew how he was feeling about the entire situation and why. It was part of who he was. He was a protector by nature and a damned good one. It's one of the many things she loved about him. But she wished that he could see where she was coming from. Despite T'Challa's evil and despicable ways, she still felt a small measure of compassion for him. She couldn't just say, to hell with him, he got what he deserved. She felt horrible that she had called him heartless, especially knowing that it was completely untrue. And she could only imagine how he felt hearing the word spat from her lips. Goddess! She needed to apologize to him and apologize fast.

She turned towards where he was leaning against the doorjamb. He automatically stood straight and walked further into the room. When he saw her lips quiver and her shoulders began to tremble, he simply opened his arms to her. Ororo didn't hesitate to walk into his comforting and loving hold. Getting herself under control, she murmured, "I am sorry, my love." She gently passed her fingertips over his shirt covered torso. "You are not heartless."

"I'm sorry too, baby," he pressed a kiss to her fragrant hair. "I didn't mean to come at you like that."

"I know you are only trying to protect me."

"It's my job to do that," he pulled her tighter against him. "And I know where you're coming from, 'Ro. You're one of the most compassionate people I've ever met and it's one of the many things I love about you. But, darlin', I don't want you to get to a point where people take advantage of your compassion."

She reached up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Thank you," she murmured.

There was a long, comfortable pause between them as they held onto each other. "'Ro?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't still love him do you?"

He felt her tense up before she backed away from him. Her brows wrinkled as she held his stare. Was that uncertainty she heard in his voice? When she spoke, the steely husk of her voice left no room for doubts. "I do not love T'Challa. As a matter of fact, I do not think I ever did. You, James Logan Howlett, are the love of my life. There is no room for anyone else in my heart."

She could have sworn she saw his eyes glisten with moisture before he crushed her to him. "I thought maybe you still loved him that's why you felt sorry for him."

She extricated herself from him again and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him over to his favorite leather recliner. Pushing him backwards, he plopped down into the chair. She then took her seat on his lap and winded her arms around his neck. Kissing him softly, she uttered, "Listen to me, dearest. I feel sorry for him because I know he is about to get the shock of his life. For someone who has been spoiled his entire life, being handed everything on a silver platter, the thought of many years in prison has to be enough to drive him insane. For him to know that everything he has been used too is about to be taken away from him, should jolt him into reality. Knowing him as I do, I know there is no way he will survive prison, especially a federal prison. That is the only reason why I feel sorry for him."

Logan rubbed their noses together. "Well, karma is a hell of a thing. This is bound to bring him down a few pegs."

Ororo chuckled softly. "Poor T'Challa. And can you believe his mother is a…" She was cut off by Maroon 5's _Moves Like Jagger_ blaring in the still room, signaling the ringing of her cell phone. She jumped up off Logan's lap and reached for the phone.

She answered, although she was alerted that the number and person were unknown.

It was a surprise to hear Victor's gruff voice on the other line.

"Hello, Victor," she said cautiously.

"Is Jimmy anywhere around? I got no answer on his phone."

"He is here with me," she replied. "Hold on, let me put you on speaker."

She placed the phone on the edge of the bed and sat down next to it. Pressing the appropriate button, Ororo signaled to Logan to say something.

"Hey Vic, I'm here with 'Ro. What's up?"

"Well, I'm sure ya'll know why I'm calling. We picked up the prince and his Ma trying to get the hell outta dodge," Victor explained tersely.

"Yes, I saw it on the news earlier," Ororo responded.

"Well, ya can rest easy now. The guy can't hurt ya anymore."

"Thanks, Vic. You really helped us out. Don't know how to thank you."

"Bring me some steaks and some Molsons and we'll call it even," Vic responded immediately.

"I will personally see that you receive those items, Victor," Ororo chortled. "Thanks for calling."

"There's another reason for me callin'," Victor hastily added.

Both Logan and Ororo looked at each other, confusion marring their brows.

"What?" Logan asked roughly.

"The prince requested a meeting with Ororo." They heard Victor's sigh of relief after delivering that bit of news.

The silence was unnerving that Victor had to ask if they were still there. Their murmured yes, assured him they were still with him.

"What should I tell 'em?"

"Tell the prince to kiss our…." Logan's profane statement was abruptly cut off by Ororo's commanding voice.

"Yes. I will meet with him. I can be there tomorrow at noon. Is that alright?"

Why the hell would she want ta see the prick that terrorized her? Victor mused. He shook his head, then answered, "Yeah, that's fine. Just come down to my office and I'll take ya to the holdin' area. Don't wear any jewelry and the less you have wid ya, the better."

"Thank you, Victor. I shall see you tomorrow."

"No problem."

The sound of Victor's phone being hung up echoed through the stillness of the room. Ororo reached down to end the phone call, all the while feeling Logan's eyes boring through her.

She swallowed, trying to suppress the sudden nervousness that assailed her. She straightened, put on a tremulous smile and forced herself to slowly lift her eyes to meet his. "Logan," she began. "I need to do this."

"Why?" The single word question was voiced in a soft, yet steely voice.

"Closure," she whispered.


	23. Closure

**Chapter 23 – Closure**

"Closure?" Logan repeated, his brows furrowed.

"Yes," she stood and reclaimed her spot on his lap. "Logan, I have no doubts where our future is concerned. I believe in order for our future to flourish, I need to exorcise my ghosts. There are no questions about T'Challa being the only remaining ghost in my life. And I believe that agreeing to see him is the opportunity for me to do that."

Logan couldn't fault her logic. Hell, he had his own ghosts to lay to rest too, namely Jean, and that will be handled in due time. Sighing loudly, he said, "You know I'm going with you, right?"

"Logan…"

"No. I'm going. No ifs, ands or buts. I'm not going to let you do this alone."

She laid her head on his chest. She hoisted his shirt up and slipped her arm underneath to caress his rock hard abs. Goddess! He was so warm. "Alright. But…"

"But what?"

"I want to see him alone."

"No way in hell, 'Ro."

Ororo jumped up off his lap and faced him, her hands on her hips. "Really? You do not have a say in this Logan. I will see him alone."

A long moment of silence yawned between them. When he spoke, his voice had a distinct edge to it. "And then what, 'Ro? Join hands in a sing along?"

"No need for sarcasm, Logan."

"Exactly my damn point," he railed. "This shit isn't funny. Did you stop to think why he suddenly up and wants to see you? After all this time and what he's done to you?"

Her lips pursed tightly, knowing he spoke the truth.

Logan pressed on. "'Ro, I love you. I love you so damn much that it's tearing me apart seeing what this guy is doing to you and has done to you. Even now he's behind bars, he's finding ways to upset you." He took a deep breath. "Please, tell me, what kind of boyfriend I would be if I let him continue to do that to you? Or let you fall for his tricks?"

His words cause tears to well up in her eyes. He was stating all the things that ran through her mind since Victor's call. All the things she stubbornly refused to think about in that short span of time. "Logan…I…"

Her tears began to fall freely and Logan, hating to see her cry, quickly stood and went to her. He pulled her into his arms, comforting her. "Christ, 'Ro. Don't cry, baby."

"I hear everything you are saying. Can you not realize how important it is for me to tell him to his face all that is bottled up inside me?" She whispered, clinging to his shirt.

He gently and soothingly rubbed her back. "I understand darlin'. But for you to do it alone? That's where I'm having the trouble."

"I would not be in that room alone. I am sure guards will be there as well."

"I want to be there with you."

"I know you do, but I also know you and I know you will let your animosity get the best of you and I am afraid you will do something rash," she replied calmly. "And I do not want to spend more time in the city than is necessary hiring an attorney and waiting for your arraignment."

Logan laughed out loud. The picture she painted was not a welcomed one. "Please don't be mad at me for wanting to love, protect and cherish you, 'Ro."

Ororo turned in his arms and reached up to wrap her arms around his thick neck. "I am not mad at you. I love you." She kissed him softly. "I will make you a deal. If at any time I am uncomfortable being in the room with him, I will send the guard to get you and then you can stay. Deal?"

Logan groaned. "Damn darlin', you drive a hard bargain." Leaning his head down closer to hers, he acquiesced, "Deal," before fusing their mouths together.

* * *

They drove down to New York City to meet Victor at his office as he had told them too. The day dawned overcast, mimicking both of their moods. They drove in comfortable silence the entire length of their trip. Ororo's insides were in knots. She had thought that she had it figured out what she was going to say to T'Challa once she saw him, but now that they were nearing end, she had no idea what she was going to say to him. Before, she was so sure that this was the right thing for her to do, but now she wasn't. She should have let bygones be bygones and let him pay the price for his crimes, but something deep inside her told her that she needed this in order to shed the shackles of their life together that were still binding her. That seeing him and airing her grievances was the right thing to do.

Logan had no choice but to park in an underground parking lot, since Manhattan was far from ideal for finding a parking space on the street. He sighed, resigning himself to paying an arm and a leg for maybe an hour, two hours tops of parking. But this was for Ororo and he'll do anything for her. He glanced over at her stiff posture in the seat and automatically knew she was having second thoughts. He reached over and grabbed her left hand, bringing the palm to his lips.

She received the messages of comfort and encouragement his eyes transmitted to her. "Don't worry darlin', everything is going to be alright."

"Thank you for being here with me today."

"No place else, I'll rather be."

Glad that he had insisted on coming with her, she gifted him with a small smile, then exited the car. He followed suit and soon they were making their way to meet Victor. Victor was waiting for them outside the building that housed the FBI offices, puffing away on a cigar. Glancing at Ororo, he couldn't help but think that his cousin was one lucky son of a bitch. He had gotten himself a rare, brave classy woman, a million times better than that witch of an ex-wife Jean.

"Good morning, Victor," Ororo greeted him, lightly kissing his mutton-chopped cheek. "Thank you again."

"No worries," he replied. Turning to Logan, he said, "Ya got my steaks and beer, runt?"

"Right here, Bigfoot," Logan answered, holding up a brown shopping bag.

Victor took the bag and peeked inside. Apparently satisfied, he grunted. "Wait here. I'll be back inna few."

Ororo turned to Logan after they watched him disappear between the glass doors of the. "He is quite a character."

Logan grinned. "Yeah. But he's someone you'll want on your side when everything goes to hell in a hand basket."

"I am grateful for everything he has done for us."

"Me too, babe." Logan slung an arm over her shoulders, hauling her up close to his side. "Are you okay?"

She turned her head to look at him. Her brows crumpled and she gave him a weak smile. "No, not really. But I will get through this."

"It's not too late to back out, 'Ro."

She rested her head on his chest. "You know that I am not about to do that."

Logan exhaled loudly. He knew.

"Y'all ready?" Victor's booming voice rang out.

Ororo smiled tightly. With a gaiety she most certainly didn't feel, she said, "Yes, lead the way."

They followed Victor, walking for about fifteen minutes before they reached their destination. As they stood before the imposing unremarkable structure, Ororo couldn't help but shiver. Logan saw the action and went over to wrap a comforting arm around her waist.

Before they went any further, Victor turned to them. "Stay here and I'll be back." They saw him go in and shook hands with two US Marshals and spoke with them for a few minutes before making his way back outside.

Victor informed them of what's going to happen once they entered the building. "They're gonna have ta take y'all phones and other electronics and check y'all IDs. Then y'all gonna have ta go through the whole security check setup. 'Ro, they gonna take your purse too and anything else y'all may have."

"You're sticking around?" Logan asked him.

"Nope. Got a new case to get cracking on. When y'all done, just come back ta the office."

"Thank you, Victor."

"Yeah, thanks, man."

Once they were left alone, they somberly walked up to the entrance. Holding the door opened for her, Logan allowed Ororo to enter first. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and she trembled. Logan reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Comforted somewhat, she turned to complete her security clearance. Logan soon followed and before they knew it, they were being ushered into an office, where their names would be ran through the system. The man who took their identifications was not courteous in the least. He was short and brawny. The lower part of his jaw was shadowed with a heavy beard. He had oiled brown hair with dandruff flakes in it and he looked like he ate everything in sight. He frightened and repelled her. She immediately drew closer to Logan. He grabbed their IDs without so much of a thank you and left the room.

"This entire process is a bit too much," Ororo muttered.

Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, he replied, "I agree, darlin'. But the world we live in calls for this type of security."

They remained in silence until Mister ID checker came back. "You are clear. Follow Ms. Harris to where you'll be meeting with the prisoner."

Logan and Ororo looked up to notice a strapping woman dressed in her guard uniform. "Ms. Munroe, Mr. Howlett, please follow me." At least she seemed somewhat mannerly, Ororo thought.

They dutifully followed Ms. Harris twisting and turning through a series of corridors, before coming to a stop at a nondescript door. Ms. Harris held the door opened for them to precede her. The room was stark and cold. There were no windows, the walls were painted a dismal gray and there was an iron mesh partition that obviously separated the prisoner from the visitor. A single chair and table were the only items in the room. One look around the room and Ororo began to hyperventilate.

Logan took one look at her and saw she was about to panic. He was by her side in an instant. "'Ro? Baby, are you okay?"

She gulped in great amounts of air, trying to calm herself. Holding up her hand, she said, "Give me a minute, love." After a few minutes, she smiled weakly at her boyfriend. "I am fine now."

Logan eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied with a serenity she didn't feel at the moment.

Ms. Harris, who had been standing to the side, silently admiring and envying the closeness of the couple, cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Ms. Munroe? They're going to bring the prisoner in about five minutes. There'll be another guard opposite the mesh with the prisoner and I'll be just outside the room. If you need to get out, just bang on the door and I'll open it. Are you staying Mr. Howlett?"

Logan glanced at the guard and politely muttered, "She won't let me stay."

"Alright then, follow me then."

Logan pulled Ororo in his arms for a swift hug and kissed her hard. "I love you. Don't let that idiot get to you."

She smiled lovingly. "You worry too much. I will be fine."

Logan followed the guard only pausing to look back at her once. With a wink, he exited and the heavy door was closed firmly behind him.

Ororo stood looking at the closed door for a few seconds, before she sat in the dingy looking chair. Her skin was crawling with goose bumps and she ran her hands up and down her arms, before folding her hands on the equally dingy looking table. She used the opportunity to begin gathering her thoughts. After her earlier doubts, she now believed that she was doing the right thing. She needed to do this if she was going to have a stable successful future with Logan. She needed to do this to finally purge herself of the remnants of T'Challa and his abuse. She needed to do this to show T'Challa that he didn't and couldn't win, that he never broke her and he never would.

The ringing sound of shuffling feet echoing through on the other side of the room jarred her out of her thoughts. Ororo sprang up from the chair at attention. With a steady pace, the sound drew closer until she was looking across at T'Challa's back or who she assumed was T'Challa. As he was shackled, the guard present with him turned him around to face her and maneuver him to sit in a chair. Ororo gasped at the sight before her. He was unrecognizable to her. Gone was the confident, regal prince and before her was a defeated vulnerable man. A fragment of pity gripped Ororo to see what her former boyfriend had now been reduced too.

T'Challa drank in the beauty of the woman on the other side of the partition. She was incredibly beautiful before, but now, she seemed to glow with something else in addition to that beauty. Before him was a self-assured, vibrant, strong woman. Frankly, he was surprised that she had accepted his request and agreed to see him. After the turbulent history they had shared, he had thought that she would have been rejoicing at his misfortunes, not sitting before him with what can be only described as pity in her stunning eyes.

"Hello, Ororo," T'Challa began. "You look incredible."

"T'Challa," she whispered. "Thank you."

"I must be honest. I did not think that you would show up."

"I am only here to complete our unfinished business."

He tilted his eyebrows cockily. "Honestly, Ororo, I thought that you would be somewhere rejoicing at my calamity."

"I do not rejoice at another's downfall." She sighed. She had only been in the room with him for a few minutes and already she had had enough of the pleasantries. It was time to get to the real reason he wanted to see her. And frankly, the sooner the better, because she didn't think that she could stomach being in the same vicinity as him any longer. "Why did you ask to see me?"

"To let you know I forgive you," he answered without hesitancy.

Ororo's brows rose in shock. Forgive her? His arrogance truly knew no bounds. Even as he faced a punishing fate, he was arrogant to the end. "Forgive me?" She croaked. She cleared her throat to clear it of the sudden lump that gathered there. Then in a more forceful voice, she replied, "I have absolutely nothing to seek forgiveness for from you."

"On the contrary Ororo," T'Challa replied with smugness.

Ororo knew that she shouldn't be entertaining him and his delusional ideas, but curiosity got the better of her. "I am waiting to hear for what I have need of your forgiveness."

With the smug grin still on his face, he replied, "I forgive you for not being the woman I needed you to be when we were together. I forgive you for usurping my authority at every turn. I forgive you for trying to take over my life."

His words hit her like a blow in the stomach and robbed her of logical thought. She sat stupefied for several seconds before she reached up to rub the tension that was quickly gathering at the base of her neck. She expelled the breath she wasn't aware of holding in.

When she didn't readily reply, he said mockingly, "You could have had it all with me, Ororo."

The resentment she held for him took over. No way, was she going to allow him to retain any form of control over her life. This was the end and she was going to leave this place, leave him, stronger and confident than ever. After she had her say, there will be no turning back.

Ororo laughed mirthlessly. "Your gall knows no bounds. You should be the one asking my forgiveness."

"My dear Ororo, allow me too…"

"Enough!" She thundered. "I would not give you another opportunity to belittle me and assert control over my life."

T'Challa's eyes widened. Now, look who had gone and grown a backbone. So, he wasn't successful in breaking her after all? What a pity.

"You, your Highness," she said disdainfully, "Are a pathetic excuse for a human being. You think that you are this high and mighty man whom everyone should worship, when in actuality, you are weak, pitiful and despicable."

Ororo gleefully watched as the smug expression slowly disappeared from his face, to be replaced with one of repugnance. Aww…here comes the real T'Challa. She took delight in hitting him where it hurts, his vanity. "You did your best to destroy me on all levels. When you realized that you would not be able to break me simply by criticizing my looks and intelligence and even the clothing I wore, you resorted to physical abuse. When it became apparent that I would not be beaten into submission, you took to terrorizing me."

She took a deep breath, her eyes roaming over the shell of a man on the opposite side of the partition. She continued, "You have always portrayed to people that you are strong, powerful, but underneath it all, you were always insecure and pitiful. I saw underneath all of your bogus layers and I suspect that was why you resorted to do the things that you did to me. But, as was the story in our relationship, you underestimated me. Your days of controlling me are over."

Defiantly, he responded. "So what do you want, Ororo? An apology?"

"Oh, I am positive you are too inept to utter something as simple as an apology. So, no, I do not expect one from you."

"Ahh…I suppose your Logan Howlett is a better man then?"

Ororo knew he had thought to shock her in mentioning Logan's name, but she was ready for him. She couldn't help the brilliant smile that lit up her face at the mention of Logan's name. T'Challa, involuntarily, had opened the door for her to emasculate him and she couldn't and wouldn't pass up the golden opportunity. "So, you did do your homework on who you saw as your competition."

"Every man worth his salt always keep an eye on the competition."

Her perfectly sculpted brows lifted in amusement. "I met Logan long before I met you, T'Challa. Unfortunately, circumstances prevented us from being together, so I settled for you. Logan was always the man I used to measure you up against. He was and remains more manly, stronger, intelligent and loving than you would ever dream of being. In all areas of life, you are no match for Logan." She took a deep breath, ready to deliver the fatal blow. "Especially in the intimacy area. Sex with Logan is amazing and an out of body experience every time. While with you, it always felt like rutting with a pig and I always felt disgusted after. "

His roar of outrage echoed throughout the still room and the guard eyed him intently and moved a few steps towards him, ready to subdue him if the need arose. Her words produced just the reaction she desired. She hooted inwardly. Attacking his vanity and masculinity was always the way to defeat him. She hope he knew that a thing like vanity could get him annihilated in prison.

"You bitch!" He seethed. "How dare you?! Do you know who you are talking too?"

"I dare T'Challa and you would not be able to do anything about it. You are finally going to pay for every ounce of pain you have ever inflicted on me and everyone else." She laughed. "And I do believe I am speaking with someone who is about to do life in prison."

Ororo cocked her head to one side and studied her ex-lover. Really studied him. Her eyes gradually widened with the epiphany that struck her. It simply wasn't worth it any more. T'Challa was incapable of understanding that his actions had consequences. Ororo was willing to bet that even now, he was thinking that with his unlimited resources, he would be able to get away with the list of charges he was currently facing. She felt whatever remnants of power he held over her evaporate, leaving her feeling as light as a feather. T'Challa was now reduced to a nonentity.

Fed up with the pointless visit, she stood to leave. Why did she ever felt a grain of sympathy for him, she'll never know. Looking back at him, her face was expressionless and her voice was forceful when she said, "My father on more than one occasion had imparted to me that life was finite and that everyone had one to live and it was up to that person to live the best life he or she possibly could." She turned around to walk away from him for the very last time. Reaching the door, her closed fist just poised to knock, she continued. "You wasted your life, T'Challa. You were blessed, far blessed that many of us can boast of in our lifetime, but you squandered those blessings. I wish you nothing but the best of luck. You are going to need it where you are going."

He hollered her name over and over again, more than likely sensing that this was the end. Ororo stood tall and without a backward glance, she rapped on the door once, letting Ms. Harris know that she was ready to get the hell out of there. Logan was immediately at her side when she stepped out of the room. His eyes traveled her entire frame, then he looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of pain. He sighed with relief, when she smiled brilliantly at him. Wrapping her in a tight embrace, he took a deep whiff of her scent and rained tiny kisses into her hair. "You okay, babe?"

She withdrew from his embrace just enough to kiss him softly. "I am very well, my love. I told you that you worry too much."

"It's my job to worry about you. I love you."

Ms. Harris' discreet cough interrupted their intimate interlude. "Sorry, lovebirds, but we have to leave."

"We shall talk later, Logan."

He winked at her before snaking his arm around her waist and guiding her out behind the guard.


	24. Revelations

**Chapter 24 – Revelations**

"'Ro?"

"Hmm?"

"You ready to talk about it now?"

Ororo opened one eye and cocked it toward Logan. She saw the intense concentration on his face and knew he only got that way when something was weighing heavily on him.

They were lying on the king-sized bed at home. The mid-morning sun was filtering through the shuttered windows onto their nakedness. Logan was stretched out on his back, one knee raised. Ororo was lying on her stomach, supporting herself on her elbows as she leisurely perused the man who held her heart.

They had returned home from the city sometime after midnight, exhausted and hungry. Their shower together was filled with a bout of passionate lovemaking and his thorough washing of her. He had claimed he wanted to get the stench of T'Challa and his influence off her. She had no complains and had given him carte blanche to wash every curve and inch of her. After almost two hours of pleasurable pursuits, they had tiredly scavenged the refrigerator for anything edible. Shortly after, they had collapsed onto the bed, falling into a deep slumber.

Logan had awakened only an hour ago and reached for her immediately, making love to her with tender passion.

Now, he stretched both arms above his head and clasped his hands underneath it, looking at her, patiently waiting. Ororo reached over and kissed him lightly, then nuzzled her nose in the hair on his chest. She then climbed on top of him, so that she was lying on him, her chin propped up on her folded hands. Looking into his eyes, she began, "Frankly Logan, the entire experience was a complete waste of my time. T'Challa is still the same arrogant, egotistical jerk and I do not think that this situation he now finds himself in is going to change him."

"So why the hell the bastard wanted to see you?" He asked, a scowl marring his features.

Ororo sighed, then laughed lightly. "His audacity has no limit. He wanted to see me to tell me that he forgave me. Can you believe that?"

"What?! Forgive you for what?" Logan scoffed.

"He claimed he had to forgive me for not being the woman he needed me to be, for trying to take over his life and for usurping his authority," she answered. "He was clearly unhinged."

"The man is more of a fool than I thought."

She released a loud breath. "And then he had the nerve to tell me that I could have had it all with him." The words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Logan shifted his weight. "I hope you told him what he could do to himself."

"Not in so many words, but I did get to say what I needed to say. But do you know what I realized? I realized that he was completely incapable of comprehending the enormity of his actions. It is like he just does not get it."

"What else happened?" He asked.

"Well, he mentioned your name."

Logan brows furrowed upon hearing this. "Me?"

"He said that he had to keep tabs on his competition."

Logan chuckled and the hairs on his chest tickled her nose.

"I set him straight on that. I told him about how I met you before I met him and how I had always used you to see if he measured up." She closed her eyes, then whispered shyly, "I told him that sex with him was like humping a pig, while with you it was an out of body experience every single time."

"You said that about me?" Logan asked, a trace of pride in his voice.

"Yes. He needed to be hit below the belt and attacking his manhood was the best way to do so."

Logan removed his hands from underneath his head and began running them down the length of her spine. She shivered at the sensations his callused hands were igniting in her body.

He tilted his chin down, so he was able to cast his eyes down on her. "Did you get what you went for?"

Ororo nodded, a slow smile forming. "Yes. I got my closure. T'Challa is now null and void in my book. I feel freer than I have ever felt."

"I'm glad for you, baby. I was worried about you for a while there."

"I know you were. Especially when I agreed to see him in the first place."

"Yes. But truth be told, I was angry too." He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at him because even from behind bars, it seemed as if he still wanted to maintain his hold on you." He cupped her naked backside with one hand and lightly ran the thumb of the other hand down between the cheeks of her derriere.

Her breath hitched at the erotic caress.

Logan grinned wolfishly when he felt her moisture pooling on his stomach.

"I can…I can honestly tell you that you do not have to worry about me where he is concerned anymore." Her breath was released as a puff of air through slightly parted lips.

"Glad to hear that, baby." He sat up slightly, so he was reclining against the pillows and she was still lying on top of him. His eyes went to her incredible breasts that were pressing against his chest. He let his eyes feast on their exquisiteness before bending his head to rain hot kisses into the soft delicious curves. Ororo hesitated only momentarily before raising herself onto his body and allowed him access to relieve the ache in her nipples. With his tongue, he obliged her. She positioned herself perfectly, before sheathing him full inside her warmth, with an accuracy that astonished him.

"Christ, 'Ro," he rasped.

"You like that?" She asked, teasing the inside of his ear with her tongue.

His groan was her answer.

"There is more where that came from," she whispered before blending he mouth with his.

* * *

The office phone buzzed. "Dammit!"

Logan was drowning in paperwork and mail that needed his immediate attention. Being with 'Ro and helping her deal with the mess of T'Challa's creation had kept him away from the office and all the work that were his to handle at the garage were waiting for him to attend to. He wanted to wrap it up so he wouldn't have to stay late. He planned on spending a romantic evening with 'Ro.

"What is it Yukio? I told you to hold my calls unless it's an absolute emergency," he said into the phone.

"Sorry, Logan, but a Mrs. Howlett is here and she said it's a matter of life or death."

Logan was momentarily taken aback. His first thought was that there was no Mrs. Howlett because his mother was dead. There was only one possibility, but then again, she wasn't Mrs. Howlett anymore. He cursed under his breath. He wasn't in the mood for Jean and her bullshit and from the sound of it, that's exactly what he was going to get. Knowing Jean, he knew that she wouldn't leave and would more than likely disrupt his place of business to get what she wanted.

With a heavy sigh, he said, "Send her in."

He stood up and stretched, mentally preparing himself for the ridiculous conversation he knew was about to come. He cracked his knuckles just as Jean came through the door.

He had to give it to her, she looked good. He wondered who her latest sugar daddy was. Then and there, he was reminded that she was in cahoots with T'Challa. The woman before him was about to get a piece of his mind once and for all.

"Make this quick, Jean." Logan said tersely. "I've got work to do."

"It's nice to see you too, Logan." Jean began. Glancing at his paper strewn desk, she continued, "I know you're busy."

"Actually, I'm glad you're here," he replied. "You save me the headache of having to track you down."

"Oh?" One dark brow arched inquisitively.

"Yeah. Something I want to discuss with you." She sat on the corner of his desk.

Jean assessed him with her emerald eyes, eyes that revealed the deviousness within her. "Well, I need to speak to you too."

"I'm listening."

"Well, Logan. I need your help." Jean moved to stand before him. Despite his former threats for her to stay away from him and his place of business, here she was. She had braved his wrath to seek his help one last time. It was imperative that she get some help right now. When word came down that Prince T'Challa of Wakanda and his mother were arrested on a shitload of felony charges, she had panicked. Panicked that her one clandestine meeting with the prince would be made known and she would be busted, more than likely ending up in a prison cell next to him. Terror at being found out had force her to make the decision to flee the country and go somewhere that would enable her to start over, rebuild her suddenly chaotic life. But, in order for her to do that, she needed money and she needed it quickly. In spite of everything, Logan was her logical choice and her terror was enough to spur her on to swallow her pride and seek him out. She could only hope he would be agreeable. After all, he wouldn't have to see her again.

He cocked his head to one side. "Really now? What kind of help?" He already knew what she wanted. He just needed to hear it from her lips.

Her expression was guarded when she replied, "Financial help."

Logan grunted a harsh laugh. "What a surprise?" He said sarcastically. "Tell me why I should help you."

"After today, you won't have to see me ever again."

"That's one thing I'll gladly pay for," he said coolly.

"So you'll help me?" She asked hopefully, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Hell no!" He thundered. He abruptly stood, forcing her to back away from him. "You really got balls, Jean. Showing up here and all."

"It's a matter of life and death," she said tremulously.

"So you told Yukio."

"Do you want me to beg?"

"No. I don't want you to beg." He swung around and leveled her with a detestable stare.

"Then what? Tell me and I'll do it."

His eyes narrowed even more and Jean got the uneasy feeling that what he was about to say next was going to rock her to the core.

"What I want is for you to tell me why I should help you, even if I was inclined too," he paused, his eyes carefully watching her for her reaction to his next words. "I guess the prince didn't give you enough."

Jean's eyes widened as Logan's words sunk in. How in the world did he ever find out about that? The prince had assured her that every precaution had been taken. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her, or she would die on the spot. Guiltily, she lowered her eyes, unable to take the hateful daggers he was shooting her way. She felt her entire body caving in and wondered if it was visible from the outside.

They were silent until Logan's harsh voice rang out, causing her to jump. "Cat got your tongue?"

Her eyes involuntarily lifted to meet his. "Logan. I..I.."

"Save the fucking theatrics, Jean," he railed. "I should just call the authorities on your ass and have you put in jail."

Jean's eyes widened. Jail? She wasn't cut out for prison. She wouldn't last two minutes in jail. He wouldn't do that to her, would he? Then she thought about all that she had done to him since filing for divorce and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Logan had no qualms about helping her ass land in jail. The terror that gripped her when she found out about the prince's troubles, took hold of her again.

She opened her mouth, but not a word came out.

"Are you going to deny it?"

Jean looked at him pitiably and imploringly. "Please, Logan."

"Please what?" He hissed. "You really got guts Jean. Showing up looking for my help knowing full well you were in league with T'Challa to ruin 'Ro's life."

"I had no idea that they knew each other," she lied lamely.

"You expect me to believe that?" Logan asked incredulously. "How much did he offered you?" He knew, but he wanted to hear her admit it.

Jean looked at him, a sick look on her face. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't get a single penny from that man." Continuing to implicate herself, she said, "He gave me the money, then took it right back."

Logan snorted. "So all that drama you caused at the bar was in vain, eh?"

She repeated her lie. "Logan. I'm sorry. But I had no idea that he and Ororo knew each other."

"Maybe not," Logan conceded. "But you sure did know after he told you what he wanted. I bet you even jumped up and down in your seat at the thought of getting back at 'Ro."

She closed her eyes and Logan knew he had hit the nail on the head. "Look, I needed to do what I did to get money. In case you haven't noticed, I'm broke."

"So that gives you the right to be a vindictive bitch and cause havoc in her life? In my life?" He asked indubitably. "What you got against, Ororo? You didn't even know her until you showed up uninvited a few months ago."

At the sound of Ororo's name, Jean lost it. "I don't like her," she sneered. "I just don't like her."

"Why?"

"Because she got with you what I've always wanted," Jean hollered. At the look of confusion on Logan's face, she continued, "She's giving you what I clearly didn't and she doesn't even have to try hard to do so."

Clearly taken aback by the unquestionable jealousy in Jean's words, he grated, "What the fuck are you talking about, Jean?"

"You love her! More than you've ever loved me!" Jean shouted.

A long moment of silence yawned between them. When he spoke, his voice had a distinct edge to it. "That's because 'Ro loves me for me. She hasn't made one single attempt to change me. She loves me completely and accepts me. Your love, on the other hand, came with conditions."

Determinedly she continued, unable to meet the piercing eyes boring into her from beneath hooded lids. "But I did love you," she replied quietly. "Contrary to what you or what others may believe. That had to count for something."

"You loved me the only way you knew how and once upon a time, I loved you too," he replied, rubbing the space between his eyes. "During our relationship, somewhere along the line, what I did to make you happy didn't seem to be enough. You wanted more and you weren't giving back anything. Face it Jeannie, our relationship was toxic."

"So what does Oreo," at his sharp look she amended, "Ororo gives you that I didn't or couldn't?" Saying the ebony woman's name, felt as if she had swallowed something distasteful.

"If you have to ask me that question, then you will never understand." He now realized that he had wasted enough time with Jean. Not just today, but with the score of years they were together. He looked at her standing before him looking so pitiful and wondered why it took him so long to break the chains she had wrapped around him. The animosity he held for her that still clouded his heart simply wasn't worth it any more. He had a promising future with his soul mate ahead and Jean couldn't hurt him any longer. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't allow her to hurt him again.

She didn't know what it was or where it had come from, but suddenly realization dawned on her. He wasn't going to let bygones be bygones and help her. She might as well be dead for all he cared. There was absolutely no chance, no hope for any kind of reconciliation. Jean felt an incredible sense of loss and hurt. After all this time, his anger at her wasn't blunted and it now became apparent that it will never be. It was a bitter pill to swallow that he was now happy, happier than he had ever been with her. Logan had moved on and so should she, but not without a parting gift. If she was going to be hurting, then it was only fair that he should be too.

"Well, since you want to go on with your life hating and hurting me. Why don't I return the favor?" She extracted a legal sized envelope from her purse and handed it to him.

Curiosity ran rampart within him. He wondered how the hell she can hurt him more than she did already. Maybe she had finally lost whatever mind she had left. Facing pennilessness will most certainly do that, especially to someone like Jean. Taking the envelope from her, he opened it and lifted a single sheet of paper. He glanced at her before returning his focus on the paper. Beginning at the top of the page, he began scanning it. He never got any further than where he started. His eyes honed in on three words. Three words printed in bold, capital letters. Three words that sent his world spiraling. TERMINATED PREGNANCY REPORT. He squinted and then looked at the paper, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Slowly he lowered it and looked up at her, questions marring his face.

She shrugged, returning his stare uncaringly and unflinchingly.

He shook the paper before her face . "What's this?" He croaked.

"The three words on top should spell it out for you, I think," She retorted. "Look at the date."

Logan brought the paper up to his eyes and searched for the date. _March 5, 2010._ That was their wedding anniversary. Wasn't it?

Lowering the paper again, he shook his head as if willing his brain to forget what he had just read.

Seeing the look of awareness on his face, Jean piped up. "That's right, Logan. The date was our eighth anniversary. Didn't you ever wonder why I wasn't in the mood to celebrate that night?" With a sneer, she added, "I aborted your child."

One can hear a pin drop in the stillness of the room. Only their breathing echoed in the silence that followed her epic statement. Logan couldn't bring himself to form a coherent thought much less a word at Jean's bombshell. Jean on the other just stood there, unperturbedly examining her week old manicure, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Both were so engrossed in their own world that neither one of them noticed Ororo standing at the door. Hearing Jean's spiteful and vile words, she calmly and softly closed the door before hastily making her exit.


	25. Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 25 – Inner Turmoil**

Damn her! Damn that vindictive, conniving bitch! Damn her to hell! Logan raged. Sitting in the dark on the back porch of his Canadian ranch-styled home, beer in hand and cigar dangling from his lips, anger ate him alive as he wished all manner of evil to befall the one woman he didn't think could have hurt him anymore. It ate at him as he thought about the wasted years he had spent with the woman, doing everything under the sun to make her happy. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that he readily pushed his dreams aside for her, only to have her stab him in the back by aborting his child. Don't get him wrong, he supported a woman's right to choose what she wanted to do with her body, but damn it to hell, this was his child. She didn't even have the decency to make him aware that she was pregnant. But then again, why would she? The woman bloody well knew she had no intention of ever carrying his child. She never gave him the chance to jump and holler at the thought of being a dad like many expectant fathers. He never had the chance to dote on her and revel in the awe that they had created a life together. He never had the chance to attend doctor's appointments with her, see their child via ultrasound for the first time, read the stock of baby books that were out there, feel his baby move for the first time, feel the joy that came with finding out the baby's gender. These were all the things and so much more, that any expectant father worth his weight in gold should have the opportunity to find pride and joy in. But she willfully deprived him of those joys, those firsts. Christ! Over the years, the woman had robbed him of so many things, but this one took the cake.

Having a child was one of Logan's most sincere desires. He wanted a child or children so badly that he felt as if part of him was missing without it. Growing up, he had always hoped to have the opportunity to create a family with a woman he loved. A family he can call his own. He craved the stability, the love that came with it, especially growing up as he did after his own father was killed in a vehicular accident and he was forced to live in foster care. He thanked whatever deity for Travis Hudson, who filled the role of father until he became a man and was ready to strike out on his own.

Having a family was something that was always a bone of contention throughout their marriage. They had discussed it so many times, that he had lost count. Jean had always maintained the position that they "needed to be more settled" in order to have a child. As with many things, he had accepted her reluctance to have a family, hoping that eventually she would come around, change her mind and fulfill his deepest desire. Bitch! He should have seen right through her. He should have seen that she had no intentions of ever having a child with him.

He laughed bitterly. Why was he surprised to learn that she had effectively ended his dream without his knowledge on what was their eighth wedding anniversary? He expected nothing less from the selfish, shallow, spiteful woman. Jean never had it in her to love altruistically. He saw that clear as day after their divorce. But this new revelation reopened all the wounds he thought had healed after he was forced to start all over after their marriage ended. He never thought that she could have ever hurt him again after all she had done to him. He had thought that his wounds were healed and he was free and clear to have a second chance at fulfilling his desires. Again, he had underestimated her. She had effectively hurt him and from the look on her face when she revealed all, he knew she could have cared less.

He could get over her taking everything from him during the divorce. Money, pride and material things were easily replaceable. But this, this was completely unforgivable. She didn't only take away the one desire he was unwilling to part with, she had also taken away his choice. He had unequivocally trusted her as she was one of the selected few that were ever privy to his thoughts and feelings. However, she had turned around and rewarded him by abusing that fragile trust. She knew things like trust, honesty and love didn't come easy to him, however, when they did come around, they were offered with no questions asked and all he wanted in return were the same things that he gave. He had offered her all those things and so much more, but her selfishness, superficiality and recklessness had destroyed any possibility of them having it all.

He glanced at his watch. It was fast approaching midnight on his third day in his self-imposed exile. He thought of Ororo and knew that she must be frantic that she hadn't seen or heard from him. He knew that he should call her to at least alleviate her worry, but he couldn't do it. He knew that she knew what transpired between him and Jean. He vaguely remembered seeing her cloud-colored hair quickly retreating and closing the door once Jean's admission was out in the open. There was no escaping the fact that they would have to broach the topic when he went back. However, honestly, he wasn't looking forward to it. They sure as hell didn't need this now that they had only just gotten rid of her horrible ex. Now, it seemed like they were back to square one dealing with his equally repulsive ex.

Logan sighed. As much as it pained him to be away from Ororo right now, he knew that is was necessary that he was. This self-imposed separation was his way of dealing with the anger that threatened to consume his very being. He needed to be away from everyone and everything to expel the anger and come to terms with the entire messed up situation. And his anger right now was at the point where he wanted to break the promise he made to his father a long time ago, to never ever lay a hand on a woman in anger. He was seriously contemplating tracking Jean down and slugging her as if she were a man. That was how angry he was at the entire situation.

He just hoped that 'Ro could forgive him for shutting her out. He sure as hell didn't want too, but felt as if he had no other recourse. His anger was so palpable, that he was deathly afraid that he would unfairly turn that anger against her, even knowing that he would rather die before hurting her. For as long as he could remember, he had always felt anger and rage more keenly than anyone else. He felt it to the point that if he allowed it to consume him, he became a completely different person. That's why he did martial arts and mediation, to soothe the savage beast, as he termed it. It was his way of coping with the other being that he felt laid inside of him.

He awoke on day five of his exile, his anger abated a bit and with some clarity about this situation. He didn't know where the clarity came from, but he knew that it was imperative that he not let his anger cloud his judgment and rule his actions. He knew why he was angry, he had come to terms with that, but what was he going to do about it, was one of the many questions that continued to plague him. Was he going to let this dictate his future? Hell no. His future was bright and he had no plans to throw that away. He had his own business, his own home and friends and family which he was not going to part with anytime soon. But most importantly, Ororo was his life right now and his future and he was hell bent on keeping it that way. Ororo was the light of his life, who had brought to life that passion that he realized was missing within him for all those years. She engaged every aspect of the man he was and hoped to be. So, hell no he wasn't going to part with that, especially at the cost of the likes of Jean.

Was he going to confront Jean about this? Hell fucking yes! It was time for him to let the manipulative gold digger know exactly who and what she was. He wasn't going to hold any punches once he laid in to her. As Ororo had to confront T'Challa, so must he confront Jean. He needed closure. Like Ororo, he had no qualms about where their future was headed, but in order for him to give her the future they both desired, he needed to purge his life of the demon named Jean, once and for all.

So there, his plans were laid out. First he would go home to 'Ro and clear the air. There was no way he was going to let Jean destroy his life again. Once was enough. Then, he would find Jean and confront her. It was with this purpose in mind that he turned on his phone for the first time in five days and noticed he had a slew of messages and texts, some from Remy and Anna, but most from Ororo.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll be home soon," he whispered. He scrolled through his contacts list and located John Wraith's number. The call lasted no more than two minutes as he got straight to the point, asking his friend to track down his ex-wife as they had unfinished business. Once that task was done, he went about preparing himself for his trip back home.

* * *

Ororo was in a state of sheer panic. Logan wasn't home and hadn't been home for the past five days. Neither Anna nor Remy had heard from him nor seen him. She had told them that Jean had come for another visit, but failed to disclose exactly what had transpired. Remy, knowing Logan as well as he did, told her not to worry too much, that Logan did this sort of thing when he felt incredibly angry and that it was his way of dealing with the anger that they were sure Jean had stirred in him. But, Ororo couldn't help but worry. Logan was her world and his pain was her pain. She called, texted and voice messaged him, but got no answer in return. It was like he had completely disappeared. She prayed fervently that where ever he was, he was safe and healthy.

She had no idea of what his physical state was, but she had an idea of what his mental state was. Goddess, what a mess, she thought. Jean had finally gone and done it. She had broken him. After the time spent to get himself back on his feet, achieve his dream and finding love, she had destroyed him and all he had achieved in one fell swoop. Jean wasn't a stupid woman and she knew that she wasn't successful after her first attempt because Logan had rebuilt his life and was living his dream. But the vindictive woman had her ace in the hole and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to throw it out. And what opportunity wasn't more perfect than Logan refusing to help her, which ultimately would lead to her facing her screwed up life alone and ruined. Knowing well that Logan was dead set against lifting a finger to help her, she wanted payback and boy, oh boy, did she get it. The old adage that says desperate times call for desperate measures sure rang through in this case. Jean was in a state of utter desperation, from what she had gathered and had turn to Logan for help, knowing very well that her ex-husband wanted nothing to do with her. Courageously, she came anyway and finally realizing that Logan had truly moved on, she had delivered her parting blow.

Ororo was just in time to hear Jean's sneer informing him that she had gotten rid of their child on the day that was their anniversary. And she was just in time to see the look on Logan's face. It was a look that completely broke her heart and made her weep for him. Hurt didn't even come close to describing the look on Logan's face. His face was burning with total devastation. It was as if the strong, dependable, caring man she knew and love had deflated before her very eyes and Jean had stood there with a look of indifference as he succumbed to the hurt she had willingly inflicted. Jean's revelation was meant to do one thing and it was to inflict pain of the worse kind on Logan. Ororo was sure Jean knew one of Logan's desires was to have a child or children, sure that it had come up on more than one occasions during their lengthy relationship. It was something that they had both talk about at length and 'Ro knew just what having a family of his very own meant to him. So what better way to mete out his punishment than to attack the desire he held close to his heart?

Ororo couldn't even begin to imagine Logan's suffering. To know that a woman he once held in high regard, gave his name too and even loved, could betray him in such a manner had to be the most shattering blow he had suffered in his lifetime. From the sound of Jean's voice and the look on her face, Ororo had no doubts that Jean had purposefully and maybe even vindictively aborted Logan's child.

On the sixth day, Ororo was closing the front door after grabbing the mail from the box, when she saw Logan's jeep ambling into the driveway. Her chest muscles contracted around her heart and she sent up a silent prayer for his safe return. Opening the door fully, she watched him as he listlessly exited the car and slowly walked up to where she stood. His gait wasn't his characteristically hurried one, but one that made it seemed as if he was a man walking to his doom, as there was no life behind it. Without saying a word, he bent down and kissed her cheek. It was an awkward kiss, more like a bumping of faces together.

"Hi darlin'," his greeting held none of its usual warmth behind it.

Ororo grew tense. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but he slipped passed her before she could even raise her hand. She closed the door softly and secured it before turning to follow him into their living room. She found him seated on his leather recliner. He barely resembled the man she had waved off to work six days ago. Always tall, with a commanding presence, he was now hunched over. Lines seemed to have been carved into his face and his gray eyes, typically intense, were bloodshot. Not only did they look bereaved, they reflected no light. Her uneasiness increased.

He raised sad tired eyes to her. "'Ro." His voice cracked when he spoke her name. He roughly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." He spread his arms in front of him, helplessly.

Tears began streaming down her face as she rushed over to kneel before him, wrapping her arms around him. She was confused by the shaking of his shoulders, until she heard a broken sob escape him. Her strong, dependable, tough as nails Logan was crying. It broke her heart all over again. She held onto him as tight as she could, as he released his pain. The pain over his child that never stood a chance.

For how long they remain in that position, she didn't know. His shaking had stopped, but the tears still leaked down his face. This tangible evidence of his grief caused Ororo more agony than anything else.

"I am so sorry, Logan," she whispered raggedly. "So, sorry." She slowly extricated her arms from around him. She sat back on her hunches and observed him through teary eyes.

Keeping his hands over his eyes, he shook his head. "You know." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she whispered. "I was coming to surprise you when I heard her."

Logan nodded, as to say it was alright that she knew.

Ororo searched for something more to say, but words of comfort were elusive and abstract.

 _Goddess, how can I help him?_

She felt completely helpless. Her inability filled her with desperation. She stared at the crown of his bowed head, wanting to run her hands through his disheveled hair, wanting to hold him and absorb his agony into herself.

"I'm sorry I worried you, baby," he rasped.

"I was terrified for you," she remarked. "Where were you?"

"I just needed to be by myself for a while. I was in Canada," he grumbled. "I know I should have called you, but…"

"But you needed to get rid of your anger." She was stunned that he went to Canada. But knowing how much he loved his homeland, she shouldn't have been surprised that he went there to blow off steam.

His eyes jumped to hers, as always, he was amazed that she was able to read him so well. One look at him and she was reminded that he was more than likely hungry and tired. "Have you eaten?"

"I can't remember," he replied honestly. "I was too angry to do much of anything."

Ororo stood up and reached out her hand to him. "Come on. I prepared dinner."

He drew a sigh and clasped her hand, standing to join her. "Do you mind if I take a shower first? I probably don't smell so nice, right now." He chuckled lightly.

She wrinkled her nose and smile. "Yes, I think a shower is in order for you."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, babe. I'll be back in a few."

As Ororo prepared his dinner, she knew that the evening was going to be a long one. Not only did they have to talk about this new stumbling block in their relationship, but she had to find some way to show him that all was not lost. That he can still have what he truly desired. She needed to get it through to him that even though the pain of knowing that Jean had yet again crushed another dream of his, he still had the power to pick up the pieces and move on. He had done it every time Jean had struck and there were no doubts in her mind that he would do it again. How was she going to accomplish this, she had no idea, but she was sure going to try with everything she had. She owed him that much. He had went above and beyond to help her with the entire fiasco that was T'Challa and now that chapter in her life was closed and she was a better woman because of Logan and his loving ministrations. Now, it was her turn to rise to the occasion and help him heal and move on from this unpleasant chapter.

His heavy footsteps coming into the kitchen brought her out of her musings. Her eyes drank in the sight of him. His face was freshly shaven and his eyes didn't seem so tired anymore. Smiling lovingly at him, she indicated for him to sit where his food was already on its plate. When she joined him, he had already wolfed down half of his food. They ate in silence, with Ororo keeping a watchful eye on him.

When he was finished, he pushed the plate away from him. Picking up the bottle of beer she had included with his dinner, he guzzled it until it was done. "Thanks for dinner, babe."

"You are welcome."

He sighed loudly, his eyes switching to her. "I feel like she cheated me, 'Ro."

The fork froze on its way to Ororo's mouth. Slowly, she laid it back in her plate and turned to meet his gaze. "It is normal to feel that way, Logan. She knew how much you wanted a family, but intentionally took that away from you too."

Logan lowered his forehead into one of his hands and massaged his temples with his thumb and middle finger. "'Ro, you have no idea what I wanted to do to her at that moment. What I still want to do to her."

"I can only imagine."

"Why did she hurt me that way?"

Ororo pursed her lips, carefully mulling over the words she wanted to say. "Well, from what I have seen from the woman herself and from what I have learned, I do not think that Jean ever had it in her to love selflessly."

"Christ! She didn't even tell me she was pregnant. And to kill my child on our anniversary of all days? God!" He raked his hands through his still damp hair. "She didn't even have the decency to give the kid a chance."

"Selfish people do not give chances to anyone or anything, unless it suits their purpose." Ororo stood plate in hand and went to toss the remnants of food into the garbage disposal. She went to gather Logan's empty plate, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Please tell me all isn't lost, 'Ro. Please." His broken voice implored her. She knew his statement was directed towards her and their relationship from this moment forward. The utter desperation she heard in his voice was her undoing. His emotional pain was so starkly evident.

She turned and took his face into her hands. Unshed tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked deep into the gray pools of despair. "No. All is most certainly not lost. We have each other and we will have a family of our own. It will be my pleasure to help make your dream of being a father become reality."

He pressed his hands to hers still on his face. He pulled in a deep breath then expelled it. "You want to know what the real fucked up part about this whole mess is. I feel like an idiot for wasting all those years with her. Years that I would never get back."

"Would you want them back if you could get them?"

"That was one of the questions that bothered me about all this, 'Ro."

"Have you come to any conclusions?" She asked quietly.

Again, he expelled a deep breath. Absentmindedly, he dropped his hands to her back and rubbed gently. "Yeah," he said after a while. "I would want them back because if it wasn't for her I don't think that I would be the person I am today. And I don't think that you and I would be where we are right now."

"You are going to confront her." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Yes. John is going to track her down for me." He brought his eyes up to hers. "Would you go with me?" He beseeched.

Ororo smiled softly. "If that is what you want."

"I need you with me. I'll have to confront her alone, but I need your presence there."

"Then, I will take you to her."

They sat in silence for a long time, each caught up in their own thoughts and feelings. She held him closer to her, hoping that her strength will be imbued in him in some way. He held on to her for dear life, knowing that she was the source of everything that he lacked in his previous relationship and everything he hoped for in their future.


	26. Confrontation

**Chapter 26 – Confrontation**

It wasn't quite dark when Ororo pulled into the parking lot of the Comfort Inn Hotel. Wraith had tracked Jean down to the two star hotel and had forwarded Logan the address immediately. She was in room 3D. It was a far cry from where she usually frequented, but they supposed a lack of funds will force one to scale back on what they were used too. The sun had already set, but there was still a bit of light out and the parking lot was half empty.

Logan turned in the passenger seat and glanced at Ororo. He was glad she was there with him. Her presence was very comforting and infused him with the strength he knew he would need to get this task over with. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Jean when he saw her. He just hoped that the right words would find their way out of his mouth. His anger had abated, but he was still distraught that she had cheated him out of something he had desperately wanted. Unable to put off the confrontation any longer, he sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

He leaned over and kissed Ororo. "Will you be okay waiting out here?"

"Yes, I will be fine."

He nodded, then opened the car door and went to step out, but her light touch stopped him. At that very moment, her eyes were filled with everything he knew he would ever need. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

Ororo watched him carefully as he stepped out of the car and jogged his way up the steps leading to the third floor of the hotel. She automatically activated the locks of the car as she sat waiting for him.

Logan climbed the steps determinedly. The dread he felt earlier slowly ebbed away to be replaced by tranquility. Must be 'Ro's doing, he thought. She always had that effect on him.

Room 3D. He stood before the door, getting his thoughts together. When this was over and done with, there most certainly would be no looking back. He heard hurried noises coming from inside the room, indicating that she was still around, but apparently in a rush to leave. Logan raised a fist and rapped twice on the door.

Jean muttered unintelligibly, annoyed at the interruption. As she opened the door to tell whomever it was to buzz off, her eyes became as wide as saucers. Seeing who it was, she immediately schooled her features into one of indifference.

"How did you find me?" She asked coldly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You forgot what I did for a living before I met you?" he answered. "Besides, I know people who were able to locate you."

"What do you want?"

"To clear the air once and for all." He peeked inside the opened door to see her luggage scattered around the room, with her possessions haphazardly stuffed in. "You going to let me in?"

"For what?" She asked rudely.

"Look, I'm only here to get some things out in the open. Then you won't have to see me again."

She stepped aside to let him enter.

"Not your usual digs, I see," Logan sneered as he took a seat in a beaten up chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Jean sucked her teeth. "Just say what you have to say then leave me alone," she shot daggers at him with her eyes. "As you can see, I'm busy."

"Got a new sugar daddy?"

"None of your fucking business, Logan," she hissed.

Logan was slightly taken aback by her expletive. "So you drop a bomb on me and don't expect me to want some answers?"

"There aren't any answers. What's done is done."

"So why tell me about it? You could have left me in the dark as you've always done, but you didn't. Why?"

Jean turned to look at him. Placing her hands on her hips, she threw her head back and laugh. "Why does everything has to be about you?"

"You got that backwards, toots. Selfishness is and has always been your department."

"I don't have time for this." She huffed. "As you can see I'm leaving."

"You know I can still call the authorities on your ass," Logan replied calmly, inspecting his nails. "I got the video footage of you and T'Challa having your tête-à-tête."

Jean's entire body went rigid. After a few moments, she swung around to face him, a look of mock outrage on her face. "For getting rid of your child over five years ago?"

Logan slowly stood from his perch on the worn-out chair. His eyes were dark, implacable. "I wish your ass could go to jail for that. But in this case, it would be for aiding and abetting the criminal prince. All it would take from me is one call to the FBI."

Jean eyed her ex-husband carefully. His eyes and body language showed no signs of bluffing. However, some false bravado dared her to call him on it. "You wouldn't dare."

Logan cocked an eyebrow. He knew she was scared. Her entire body shook with fear. He had to give it to her, she knew when to push the envelope. "You sure you want to test me?"

All the fight went out of her then and she deflated right before his eyes. "Logan, please…" she begged. Tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't know that the prince was wanted for all those crimes. Please, you have to believe me."

Logan snorted. "Believe you? You might as well ask me to gut myself, Red."

"I'm sorry, Logan. Sorry for everything." She said plaintively, almost inaudibly.

"I don't believe you're sorry Jean. Not one bit."

"What do you want me to do? Just say it and I'll do it."

"It's too late for you to fix anything, Jean. Too damn late," he retorted, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Why the hell did you kill the baby?"

She simply looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Why, damn you?!" He roared, causing her to jump.

Jean stubbornly remained quiet. She took up a bag of toiletries, intent on stuffing it into any piece of luggage. Logan yanked the bag out of her hand and tossed it to the floor. Gripping her by both shoulders, his fingers dug into her. "Answer me! I think I have a right to know." His voice increased in volume and intensity. He shook her slightly.

"I didn't want a child with you," she answered. Her voice was doleful.

He, on the other hand, roared. "Why?! I was a good husband to you and I knew I would have been a decent enough father."

Jean struggled with tears. She wet her lips. She was in obvious distress. Her lips were so rubbery she could barely form the words. "I couldn't give you what you wanted. You wanted a dream Logan. Loving wife, children and true love. I wasn't cut out for any of that. I knew our marriage was heading for divorce sooner or later. Bringing a kid into an already failing marriage wouldn't have been the best idea."

"Bull!" He exploded. "I knew we had problems. I tried everything to make you happy. But instead of us seeking help, you killed the kid."

"I didn't love you the way you wanted!" She shouted back.

"Now, you're telling the truth," he scoffed. "You really are a piece of work, you know that? You didn't have the common decency to at least let me know you were pregnant."

"If I had told you I was pregnant, we both know what would have happened," she protested. "You would've insisted we make the marriage work for the baby's sake. Not our sake, the baby's. We would've still ended up unhappy in the long run. A kid wasn't going to solve our problems overnight."

"So you killed it?!" He cried.

"I did what I had to do."

That did it. Turning, he slammed his fist into the nearest wall. Then he leaned into the wall and banged his fist against it several times. He kept his head averted.

Jean in a show of unqualified stupidity extended her hand beseechingly and touched his shoulder.

Logan flinched at her touch, but whirled around to confront her. His features were congested with outrage. "You are a selfish, vindictive bitch. I sacrificed a lot to make you happy, giving up a lot for you and only to be rewarded by you leaving me pretty much bankrupt. I took my time and rebuild my life, worked until my dream came through. Then you came back and tried to destroy my life yet again. The only difference is this time, I'm not going to sit back and let you do it. I am happier than I've ever been in my life. And all that's because of my family, friends and Ororo." He paused to take a breath, then laughed mirthlessly. "No wonder you don't like 'Ro, because you recognize right off that she is nothing like you. Ororo is everything you'll never be."

Her gaze fell beneath his accusing stare. But he raised her head so she had to look into his face. "With Ororo, I have a chance to get what you cheated me out of."

They glared at each other for the span of several seconds. Then muttering a litany of curses, Logan stalked away from her and paced the length of the room. He took several deep breaths, attempting to gain control of his emotions.

"So happy for you that you've found Ororo," Jean taunted. "Glad she can give you what I couldn't."

He merely snorted, a rude sound and shot her a fulminating glare. He didn't deign to look at her as he stamped around the room. After what seemed like an eternity, he calmed down and looked at his ex-wife, really looked at her. He took in her defeated posture and suddenly, it dawned on him that she wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth the pain, the hassle and the anger. She just simply wasn't worth his time. He had everything he had ever wanted and the love of his life was waiting for him outside, no doubt worried about him. Brushing past her and without so much as a cursory glance, he stormed out the door. His ears fell deaf to her shouting his name and her wracking sobs. Feeling lighter than he had ever felt in a very long time, he gazed up to the sky, the many stars seemed to be twinkling back at him. Logan grinned as he lightly skipped down the stairs and he all but ran to Ororo, who was leaning against the car's hood waiting for him.

Silently, she stood upright and opened her arms wide. He stepped into her arms and held on for dear life. She turned her face into the collar of his shirt, pressing her nose into that triangle at the base of his throat, breathing deeply of that masculine scent she loved. "How do you feel?" She whispered.

Running his nose over her fragrant hair, he replied, "Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, baby."

Their heads turned to each other simultaneously. His lips were firm and warm when he pressed them against hers. His lips parted gently and hers responded, following suit. For a moment, they held there, motionless save for the breath that puffed between them. When his tongue entered her mouth, it probed and stroked, rapidly one moment, slowly the next, in alternating tempos that flared her senses to life.

"Let's go," he said, when at last he give up the sweetness of her mouth for the warm, aromatic skin of her neck.

"Hmmm…" she muttered. "I have a better idea. Let us go to Honey Hill. It is a beautiful night out for star gazing."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. His head sheltered hers that was neatly tucked beneath his chin. Together, their hearts pulsed, no longer shackled by the baggage they had both brought to their relationship.

* * *

For the next month, things were relatively settled in their lives and they were blissfully happy. Business continued to boom for Remy and Logan. Ororo was beginning to get things in place for the new school term that was fast approaching. Together with Anna, they were busy making last minute preparations for Remy and Anna's nuptials that would take place next week in Las Vegas. All the looming threats that overshadowed their happiness had been dealt with. Their love only grew deeper and it reflected in their lives. T'Challa was formally charged with a laundry list of crimes and to everyone's surprise, had decided to plead guilty and take the plea deal offered. From what they were told, he was looking at anywhere between twenty and forty years in a federal penitentiary, instead of the twenty five to life, if he had went to trial and been found guilty. And there were no questions that he was guilty, the evidence spoke for itself. His henchman Lucas Bishop had also taken a plea deal and turned witness for the prosecution. He was about to serve eighteen years in prison, instead of the twenty that was part of his deal.

Ororo felt as if a whole new world was now before her for the taking. She was no longer bogged down by the lingering pain of her time with T'Challa. There was no longer a stain on her heart that had created a barrier that prevented her from opening up completely to Logan. Her mind, body and spirit were no longer affected by the multiple traumas he had inflicted. She now fully recognized the strength and courage she possessed and as a result, was more confident and secure. With that strength and courage, Ororo, felt as if she had finally arrived at that point in her life where she was able to fully embrace the loving, fulfilling and supportive relationship she had always believed she was worthy of.

As for Jean, last they heard, she was hobnobbing it on the French Riviera with a ridiculously rich man named Daniel Rand. To say they were relieved that she had left the country and was far away from them was an understatement. Logan had finally laid his years with her to rest and the effects of not being weighed down by that baggage were readily apparent. Never once a praying man, he now thanked the deities of the world for giving him this second chance to get it right. He was now a man focused on building the best relationship possible with Ororo, his true soul mate. He no longer felt disillusioned and bitterness was no longer eating him alive. He felt like a man reborn, a man who had shaken those shackles and was now free to have the satisfying loving relationship he had always dreamed of. The second time around was oh so much sweeter and rewarding.

Logan and Ororo no longer dreamed impossible dreams. They had both faced their demons and conquered them. They both knew that they had come a long way and that open, honest and true love was indeed possible for two souls that were once lost, but now found with each other.


	27. Celebration Time

**Chapter 27 – Celebration Time**

Ororo stretched her frame languidly and immediately ran her hands over Logan's side of the bed. It was still warm, but empty. "Logan?" she called out, her voice husky from the best sleep she'd had in a very long time.

"Here, darlin'," he answered, as he strolled into their bedroom, carrying a tray filled with food. "I made you breakfast."

She eyed the variety of food stocked on the tray. Croissants, multi-grain toast, oatmeal, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries, coffee and tea. "Wow. What is the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just want to show you how much I love you." He leaned down and pecked her lips softly.

"Awww…my love. You are so sweet," she crooned.

"Only for you."

She swung her legs off the bed and stood. "Give me a few minutes. I need to use the bathroom."

He growled appreciatively at her naked form as it disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. "Keep that up and the others would be leaving for Vegas without us."

Ororo's throaty laugh floated back to him.

In a few hours, they were suppose to meet Betsy, Sage, Yukio, Raven, Victor, Hank, Wade, Warren and John at the airport, where they'll travel to Vegas for Remy and Anna's wedding. All courtesy of Warren offering his private jet as their means of transportation to Sin City. Anna and Remy were already in Vegas, making last minute preparations for their nuptials as well as their respective bachelorette and bachelor parties.

"Logan?" Ororo called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think it would be possible for us to spend a few additional days in Las Vegas? I would love to take in some of the local culture."

"Hmmm…I would love to babe, but with Rems going to be in French Polynesia for their honeymoon, I need to be at the garage."

"I see," Ororo murmured, emerging from the bathroom. The dejection on her face was readily evident.

Logan walked up behind her and embraced her. Resting his chin on her bare shoulder, he replied, "I'm sorry, darlin'. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck. "It is alright, my love. We can always go back at some other time."

"Uh huh." His hand reached out to fondle her breast, just before he feasted his mouth on hers as though it was a mouth-watering piece of fruit created for him alone. Her fingers plowed through his wealth of raven hair and held his mouth in place while she tasted it with the diligence of an expert.

When they fell apart, both were gulping for air and trying to focus on each other through passion-laden eyes. "I thought you were about to feed me," Ororo gasped.

"That was the plan."

"Are you sticking to the plan?" She asked as she peppered his bearded face with small kisses.

"Nope. We're going to divert from the plan a bit," he answered, quickly losing control. He then took over, kissing her again, sending her spiraling into nothingness with the sensations he was eliciting from her.

Suddenly, he stepped away from her and moving quickly, divested himself of the lone boxer briefs and T-Shirt he wore and then cleared the bed of the tray. Coming back to her, he scooped her up into his arms and settled her on the tousled sheets before following with his own body.

Minutes later, they both lay on their sides, facing each other, attempting to stabilize their heartbeats after their intense bout of lovemaking.

"Damn, darlin'. You're going to kill this old man soon. Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Logan asked teasingly.

"I learned from this man I met who is the best at what he does. He taught me how to love and feel again," she replied, her lips barely moving over the warm sweaty skin of his shoulder.

"Must be some man." His index finger was detailing the hollows of her collarbone. "He no doubt feels lucky to have you in his life."

"I am the lucky one, dearest. You came to me just when I needed you. Thank you," she whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

His eyes clouded over with moisture and he smiled. "I love you, 'Ro." He dabbed at her moist eyes. "You don't have to thank me," he replied urgently. "You were just what I needed too."

"I love you too," she replied, cradling his head in her small hands and bringing his mouth to meet hers. "Now feed me."

"Bossy," he growled before reaching over for the breakfast tray to comply with her demand.

* * *

Ororo glided over to the panoramic window of their suite at the ARIA Resort and Casino and gazed out at the Las Vegas night skyline. They had arrived in Vegas approximately two hours ago and only had enough time to prepare themselves for the official engagement dinner being held tonight. Her body was still operating on New York time and was playing catch up, but she was so happy to finally be in Sin City. Their suite was large and airy, with a wet bar, separate living room and seating areas, a separate air bath whirlpool tub and a stone shower among some of the many amenities the room afforded. She was dressed in a sky blue sheath column one-shoulder asymmetrical chiffon cocktail dress with ruffle beading. Her hair was knotted at the top of her head in a sleek bun, matching strappy stiletto sandals enclosed her feet and minimal makeup adorned her exquisite features. Her only jewelry was a pair of aquamarine stud earrings. She was waiting for Logan to finish up so they can meet up with their friends to travel to the venue where the dinner was being held. Their calendar for the next three days was full. Tomorrow night, the ladies will attend the bachelorette party, while the men will go off to attend the bachelor party. The day after was a free day for them to do whatever they wanted and the culmination of the festivities will be the long awaited nuptials of Remy and Anna.

Ororo smiled when she heard Logan's muted footsteps bringing him to her. "This view is breathtaking, Logan."

He grunted in agreement. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. He breathed in deeply, unable to get enough of her addictive scent. "You ready?"

"Yes," she replied, turning in his arms. His low growl lets her know her outfit was very much loved.

"You're so damn beautiful, 'Ro," he murmured, looking deeply into her eyes.

The intensity of his eyes burning into hers caused her breath to catch. "You are not so bad yourself." Indeed, he looked incredibly handsome in his pristine white designer shirt, unbuttoned at the neck and covered with a charcoal gray blazer and matching slacks. Designer loafers encased his feet. His face was freshly shaven and his wild hair was neatly disheveled.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Ok then. Let's get out of here before we get replace as maid of honor and best man."

Ororo giggled. She grabbed her silver clutch and took the hand he extended to her, allowing him to steer her out the door.

He draped a possessive arm around her shoulders as they stood in the elevator, racing down to the ground floor. Stepping off the elevator, they saw John and his new girlfriend Cecelia Reyes, who had been in Las Vegas for a medical conference prior to them arriving. Betsy, Warren, Victor, Raven, Hank, Sage, Yukio and Wade were also there waiting. The bride and groom along with the groom's father had gone ahead to ensure everything was in place for their evening.

Logan took pleasure in seeing the men eye Ororo admiringly, but as they got closer, he pasted a mock scowl on his face and hauled her closer to his side.

"Hey Ororo-roro, what'cha doing with a mongrel like hairy boy here," Wade Wilson asked good-naturedly, grinning as Logan scowled viciously at him.

"Shut the hell up, Wade," Logan snarled.

Ororo smiled. Wade Wilson was quite a character one couldn't help but like.

"Did I hurt your feelings sweetie pie?" Wade said, batting his eyelashes at Logan.

Before things got more out of hand, Ororo interceded. "Hello, Wade. To answer your question, I love Logan, hairy and all."

Wade's grin widened. "If you say so sweet cheeks."

Ororo and Logan rolled their eyes simultaneously and went to exchange pleasantries with the others. After that was out the way, the group walked through the lobby to the waiting limousine, ready for the festivities to begin.

* * *

Their bodies were still humming from the excitement of the bachelorette and bachelor parties last night, however, they found the energy to roll out of bed to enjoy their free day. Since he wasn't able to grant Ororo's request to spend a few extra days in Vegas to take in the local culture, Logan made plans for them to visit some of the historical sites, which included the Neon Museum and the Las Vegas Springs Preserve, while the others were off on their own adventures for their free day. In their limited time, he managed to squeeze in taking her to see a local play and some of what the Strip had to offer. They also managed to spend a little bit of time in their hotel's casino, where Logan, who was surprisingly adept at poker, won a few thousand dollars. At the end of the day, they decided to retreat back to their room to avail themselves of the suite's whirlpool tub and then spend the night in pleasurable pursuits.

They were lying naked and satiated on the king-sized bed, wrapped in each other's arms and listening to each other's breathing. They had just finished making love for what seemed like the umpteenth time and was savoring the heightened intimacy that followed their loving.

"You've been having fun so far?" Logan asked, his fingertips tracing the contours of her spine.

"Yes. I am glad Remy and Anna decided to have their wedding here. I never imagine Vegas was so wonderful," she replied.

"Good. You deserve it after the last couple of weeks."

Lifting her hand, she outlined his shaggy brows with delicate fingers. "So do you, my love."

Logan caught her hand and began nibbling at the tips of her fingers. "Thank you for helping me get through it, 'Ro. I couldn't have finally put Jean to rest without you by my side. You gave me that second chance I've been searching for too long now."

Her voice was hoarse as the sensations of his tongue and lips did erotic things to her hand. "Thank you too. You helped me emerged from the darkest period of my life with confidence and worth. You are my heart and with you I have found the true meaning of love."

"You're mines. Mines," he muttered before his hot mouth waged a passionate war with hers. One hand tangled in her hair while the other smoothed down her naked silky thigh. She held her breath when his fingers moved between her thighs and stroke her.

Tearing his mouth free from hers, he rasped, "No more chit chat. I want you."

"Now, who is the bossy one?" She asked before succumbing to the mastery of his hands and mouth.

* * *

Anna's wedding gown, a white silky dupion floor length Enzoani design, with its sweetheart neckline, mermaid silhouette and beaded embellishment, was beautiful in its uniqueness. Her hair was styled in a loose bun with side-swept bangs adorned with a rhinestone and Swarovski crystals magnolia flower shaped bridal comb, a gift from Ororo. Sparkly peep toe pumps adorned with hand-made beaded decorations, diamond chandelier earrings and a matching teardrop pendant diamond necklace completed her ensemble. Her bouquet was simple, a traditional round one with white roses, stems of baby's breath and salal leaf greenery. Ororo's dress was a light green sweetheart neckline lace wrapped bodice accented with rouching and an A-line chiffon skirt. The bridesmaids Sage and Betsy wore matching light green chiffon strapless gowns with a sweetheart neckline and ruched empire bodice. Their bouquets were smaller versions of the bridal one.

Anna looked back at the woman in the mirror and wondered if that vision was indeed her.

Ororo stared at her with reverence. "You look incredibly beautiful Anna."

Whispered words of agreement were echoed by the other women helping the bride to get ready.

Sage walked over to Anna then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yes, love. I think Remy would want to ditch the ceremony for the honeymoon once he sees you." Betsy giggled.

Anna signaled the photographer who was busy snapping away random pictures, to take a final group picture. Once a few pictures were clicked off, Anna turned to her friends. "Thank you all for coming and sharing this time with me and Remy. It means a lot to us."

"Let's get you hitched, girl," Sage bellowed, pushing Anna towards the private elevator that will take them down to the hotel's poolside verandah, where the ceremony was to take place.

The evening stars lit up the desert sky turning the lush garden surroundings of the verandah into an enchanted paradise.

It was arranged that Logan would have two roles this day. He would escort his sister down the aisle, before going to stand next to his best friend as his best man. The ladies met him and the groomsmen, Warren and John, behind the doors that obscured their view of the venue. The men all looked incredibly handsome in their light gray vests and pants, light green ties and boutonnieres to match the ladies' bouquets. Logan's eyes roamed over Ororo appreciatively. Giving her an "I'll get you later look", he went to have a pep talk with his sister.

Anna was terrified that her knees wouldn't be able to support her much longer. Logan smirked sensing her nervousness. He spoke to her softly, "You ready for this?"

She replied smilingly, "Yes. Now, you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"I'll always worry about you. Not because I'm passing the torch to Rems, doesn't mean I won't stop worrying." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I know. I love you too, big bro."

Logan smiled, patted her arm reassuringly and led her towards the entrance, behind the two couples and Ororo lined up to begin the wedding procession. The doors swung opened and the string trio began playing the traditional wedding music and the twenty or so guests who had been whispering excitedly suddenly ceased all conversation. Warren and Betsy first glided down the rose petal-covered, white runner-lined aisle, followed by Sage and John then Ororo. When the trio began playing the traditional wedding march, the guests rose in awe as the gorgeous Anna smilingly floated down the aisle on the arm of her equally gorgeous brother.

Remy gasped in pleasure at the sight of his bride. The woman walking towards him to bind herself to him for life was perfection. He studied her as she moved closer, her emerald green eyes were shining with excitement and unshed tears. Her curvy figure was accentuated by the perfectly fitted gown.

Logan delivered Anna to Remy and she graced her brother with a hug and kiss on the cheek before he left her and took up his position at Remy's side.

Remy extended his arm and Anna slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow as they faced the officiant, who happened to be the groom's godfather.

The ceremony was brief and to the point. The officiant intoned the vows and they both responded in hushed tones in keeping with the intimacy of the occasion. Then the officiant said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife," before offering his congratulations to the happy couple. "You may kiss your bride."

Once the bride and groom had shared their first kiss, Ororo returned Anna's bouquet that was handed to her before the ring exchange and as rehearsed, bride and groom linked arms and went down the aisle together, beaming their happiness on each other and their guests. Logan, smiling at Ororo, crooked his right arm and she linked her left one through it and let him escort her down the aisle to the reception room.

For the rest of the evening, the LeBeaus entertained their guests with an abundance of food and drink. Jean Luc LeBeau gave a heartfelt speech wishing his son and newly minted daughter all the best. Logan and Ororo made their traditional best man and maid of honor speeches and glasses of champagne were lifted in salute. The bouquet was caught by Yukio and the garter by Wade, during the tosses, which added much hilarity to the evening. A variety of musical styles and dancing were some of the highlights. Logan even surprised Ororo by dancing a tango and waltz with her. Her dance card was full as she danced with Remy's father, who was smitten with her, Warren, John and Remy. The cake cutting part of the evening was an intimate and cherished affair for the newly wedded couple. The festivities continued well into the Las Vegas night until a few minutes before midnight when the couple uttered profound words to their guests then bade them good night. They only had a few hours to get their belongings together before they were off for two glorious weeks in French Polynesia for their honeymoon.

Even though the bride and groom had left, the guests were determined to continue enjoying the festivities, as there was still enough food and drink to tide them over. Logan, seeing that Ororo was slightly limping, decided to guide her over to the seats they occupied earlier. He took one of her feet in his hand, slipped off the offending shoe and began massaging her almost numbed feet. After a few minutes, he repeated his actions on the other foot.

"One of the many reasons I love you. Thank you," she crooned, eyes closed.

Logan glanced at her and kissed her cheek softly. "My pleasure."

They were soon joined by John and Cecilia. "Back to the real world tomorrow," John offered.

Ororo groaned. "Please no reminders."

"I have to be in Puerto Rico to give a lecture next week," Cecilia began. "Betsy has informed me that the new school term begins in early September and has agreed to join me. So if you can, Ororo, maybe you can join us for a girls' trip?"

Ororo's eyes lit up at the prospect of being away for a few days and then she immediately sobered. Her birthday was next week and she wanted to celebrate it with Logan. She turned to Logan. He knew the reason for her hesitancy. He simply grinned at her. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself, babe. We can always celebrate when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

He winked at her in reply.

Ororo turned to Cecelia. "Please send me the details," Ororo answered enthusiastically. Cecilia nodded and soon enough, the others joined them, all exhausted. Amongst the stifling yawns and fatigue they still managed to down a few more drinks before finding their way to their suites for a few hours of shut-eye before bidding Sin City farewell.


	28. Unwind

We have arrived at the end of my little foray into A/U. Many thanks to all who have read, favored and reviewed. Your words were taken to heart. I sincerely hope that it was an enjoyable read.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Unwind**

The chilly mornings and evenings reminded her that autumn was finally in full swing. Her summer had wound down and before she knew it, she was back in the world of academics. The summer was one of great changes for her and Logan and she was more than happy to see the season fade into memory. Autumn silently made its presence known by ushering in what she believed was a new beginning for them both. The changes she and Logan had gone through were astronomical. Letting go and moving on from their former significant others and the deep rooted hurt from those relationships was the biggest of them all. Both Jean and T'Challa had faded into the depths of their memory and their relationship continued to evolve into something unbounded and solid. As a matter of fact next week, they would officially celebrate their first anniversary as a couple. Logan had insinuated that he had something special plan for that day, but no amount of cajoling would get him to divulge the details. The only thing that he had requested was that she take the Friday off of work and that she pack what she'll need for a three day trip. She gave up trying to wheedle their destination out of him, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he would be taking her to Canada.

Logan arrived at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning on Thursday morning to drop Ororo off at work. He had finally succumbed to her coaxing and had informed her that he would be indeed taking her to his home in Canada for them to spend their anniversary in peace and privacy. It was prearranged that since she had taken the Friday off as he had requested, they would get a head start on their trip the Thursday evening after they were both finished at work. Their bags were loaded into Logan's Jeep Grand Cherokee, ready to go. As he parked the vehicle in the school's extensive driveway, he quickly went around to help Ororo out. At the same time, a man whom appeared to be a naïve geek, rushed over to Ororo's side. Scott Summers instantly rubbed Logan the wrong way. He could tell the feeling was entirely mutual when Ororo hastily introduced them and the nerd looked at him with disdain.

Ororo noticed the instant dislike and attempted to quell the tension. She turned to Logan and lovingly pressed a kiss to his lips. "I shall see you later. I love you."

"Love you back, darlin'," he murmured, his eyes trained on Scott's retreating back. "I'll see you later."

He stood there, watching his woman enter the building before getting back into his vehicle and driving off.

* * *

"Wow!" Was the only coherent word Ororo could have mustered as she stepped out of the jeep early Friday morning and beheld the breathtaking sight before her. At six in the morning, this was nature in all its glory, bathe in the light of the rising sun. Logan's ranch style two story cabin stood tall amidst the green forest of trees and the rolling hills of the Canadian Rockies. Logan delightfully observed her as her eyes widened in excitement and appreciation. Ororo immediately requested a tour of the cabin and Logan was all too willing to oblige. Standing before the cherry wood front door framed by side lights, he smiled as Ororo traced her fingers over the door. She complimented him on the craftsmanship and he ducked his head shyly. He unlocked the door and allowed her to precede him inside. Behind her, he flipped the light switch, alighting the house. No words that adequately described what she saw came to Ororo's mind.

He took her by the hand and maneuvered her through the entire structure that housed the master bedroom with its adjoining bathroom and a massive walk-in closet, two additional bedrooms, a bathroom and a loft on the second floor. On the first floor was a country-style kitchen, a great room, dining area, a sunroom, a fireplace, a half bathroom and a laundry room. The home was rustic in design and had a lot of character with its steep roof pitch, abundant porches, generous decks and wide roof space that enhanced its horizontal silhouette. The huge and plentiful windows allowed sunlight to come in. Standing outside, Ororo noticed that the house profile harmonized with rather than intruded upon the surrounding mountains. However, the most stunning part of the property for Ororo was the lake, deep and filled with crystal clear water. The air was fresh and the scents emitting from the foliage were divine. What impressed her most about the entire scene before her was that it stood in great contrast to the scenery she was used to in New York. The dark colors and noise pollution was a far cry from what she was currently in love with.

Logan silently observed her, giving her space to fully appreciate the beauty that surrounded her. Like her, he was awed every time he visited. After the tour was completed, they stood on the deck outside the kitchen. Logan slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I assume that you like this?"

"Are you kidding? I am head over heels in love with this place." She turned in his arms to face him. "Logan, this is absolutely stunning. I still cannot believe that you build this home by yourself."

He nuzzled the side of her neck, causing her body to shiver. "Believe it babe. I'm glad you like it. Happy Anniversary."

She blessed him with that beaming smile that always set his heart off to the races. "Happy Anniversary to you too."

"You'll get your gift later."

She lifted a delicate eyebrow. "Why not now?"

"Because it technically won't be our anniversary until later this evening."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, first things first. A bath, then food. Then we can go hiking or whatever you want to do."

"What if I want to stay in bed all day?" She asked sultrily.

Logan's eyes widened, the lust shining through them. "Then I'm game."

"Well, we can do that later."

"Tease," Logan mumbled before grabbing her hand and leading her inside.

* * *

Logan and Ororo were cuddling on the wrought iron cushioned bench on the deck outside the master suite, enjoying the new moon and the twinkling stars. She couldn't remember a day she had enjoyed more. The weather was glorious and the sapphire sky provided a contrast to the vibrant fall colors that splashed across the landscape. They had gone hiking, then driving around the quaint town. They had come back to the cabin, showered and change and feasted on a dinner of broiled wild salmon and roasted vegetables. After dinner, she had presented him with his gift, a painting of both of them reclining into each other. It was replicated by her friend Ayana from a photograph of them Remy had taken at Logan's birthday get together earlier in the year. He was moved by the painted picture and had immediately replaced the framed maple leaf above the fireplace with it. He still hadn't given her the anniversary gift as yet and Ororo had vowed not to fall asleep without receiving it, because knowing Logan, it was going to be over the top.

She rose from her position next to him and winked at him. "I am going to get ready for bed."

"Okay, darlin'. I'll be there in a few."

Ororo smiled secretly as she slipped through the suite's sliding doors.

Logan was nervous. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he was going to ask Ororo to be his wife. He had no idea why he was feeling so apprehensive. It's not like it was the first time he was proposing marriage. _But this was the first time it would count,_ his inner voice screamed at him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. She was his best friend and his life, whom without, he would be useless. She was the one he needed by his side, to share all aspects of his life with. He loved her completely and with an intensity that was unlike any other. He wasn't one for pomp and pageantry, but he knew he wanted to make it something that she would definitely remember and what was better than proposing marriage on what was their first anniversary as a couple. Suddenly, a shooting star caught his attention and his apprehension dissolved away. He took that as reassurance that this time around, he was with the one he was meant to be with. With a huge grin, he stood, stretched then walked into the bedroom.

He was stopped dead in his tracks. Standing before him was his temptress, wearing a midnight blue sheer lace teddy with a deep plunging V-neckline, spaghetti straps and a thin under-bust strap. She shaped her mouth into a lusty seductive smile and turned around. He couldn't help but admire the lingerie's tie back closure and a thong cut back. Her cloud-colored hair was hanging loose down her back in glorious waves and the light reflecting off of it made her seem ethereal. Her large breasts were partially covered, her nipples erect and visible against the sheer material. Logan's pants immediately grew tight and his manhood swelled painfully.

"'Ro?" He croaked.

"Yes, big boy." She answered brazenly. "You like?"

He smiled lazily as he came up behind her and gently cupped her ass cheeks with his callused palms. He squeezed and stroked her flesh. "Oh hell yeah, baby." He pulled her against him, so her behind was cradling his hardness.

Leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder, she moaned. Pushing her away from him, he quickly divested himself of his constricting clothing. He stood before her in all his naked glory. Her desire for him increased as she admired his sex that stood erect bold and proud.

Coming back to her, he ducked his head, using his tongue to outline her lips, before molding his lips to hers and entered her mouth to taste all of her.

Ororo's knees buckled beneath her and she clung to him for support. He blazed a hot path of impassioned kisses down the side of her neck to the hollow above her collarbone. "You have on way too much clothes," he said hotly.

"Do I?" She breathed, her vision blurred, her ears thundering.

"Indeed. As much as I love this little get up, I need to get you out of it." Her soft moan spurred him into action. He untied the ribbon tie back closure and slipped the teddy off her body. When she stood naked as he, he took a few deep breaths and took a step back to carefully look at her. His eyes started at the top of her head. As though seeing her for the first time, he analyzed her halo of hair as white as the Canadian snow and each feature of her lovely face with adoring, worshipful eyes. As he continued his visual tour downward, each separate part of her flamed to life. Her shoulders and slender neck, her full, large round breasts crowned with dark chocolate nipples that begged for his attention, her tapered waist and flaring hips and her long, creamy, chocolate legs.

Logan looked up at her and smiled. "You're so damn beautiful, 'Ro."

"Do you think so?"

In response, he took one tightened nipple between his fingers and caressed it, rolling it to an even more hardened nub.

Her hands latched onto his waist as she swayed towards him and whimpered softly. "Please, Logan."

Logan kissed her naked flesh, raking his tongue over her sensitized nipples until Ororo's fingers dug into his skin, leaving indentations.

He bent slightly at the knees and folded his arms beneath her hips. Lifting her in his arms, he carried her the remaining distance to the king-sized bed and laid her down.

She felt like a statue infused with life as she laid there, her hair spread out behind her head on the white linens.

Logan's knees sank into the mattress as he knelt down over her. "I can spend the rest of my days just looking at you." He kissed her, his tongue meandering naughtily inside her mouth.

His hands fondled her breasts again, his fingertips warming them up for his lips that closed around them.

Ororo wound his wild raven hair around her fingers and held his head fast as it moved with aching slowness over her body. The never ending dance of his tongue over her body brought every cell to full awareness. He dropped quick damp kisses on the feverish skin of her belly and her muscles contracted ecstatically.

His curious hands repeatedly caressed her most intimately. Her throat arched as her head dug into the pillow and she became mindless to everything other than his touches.

A deep moan tore from her lips when his fingers gently parted and tenderly probed her most intimate treasure. He wanted her to touch him as thoroughly as he was touching her and took her hand and lowered it to cover his maleness. "Christ, 'Ro. Touch me." His voice was grating with driving desire. When she squeezed him gently, she was satisfied to hear his guttural groan of intense pleasure.

She savored the feel of him and she grew bolder in her caresses, her love for him evident in the pressure she applied.

Her body trembled as Logan continued his torment with his tongue, mouth and hands. She felt her stomach tightened and reflexively her thighs did the same. Logan, sensing she was near eruption, lifted himself over her and slowly joined their bodies together. He sank deeper into her tight sheath, savoring all the love she surrounded him with. When the tumult came, he was with her, relishing every wave and sensation of ecstasy.

* * *

"'Ro?" Her whispered name floated to her through the sensuous haze she was still caught up in.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled sleepily. She laid on her stomach, her face nestled in the pillow. He was stretched out alongside her, his body partially covering hers. The feel of his body hair on her damp naked skin was causing delightful tiny aftershocks to rock her body.

"Look at me, please," he urged, as his lips pressed kisses on the back of her neck.

He retreated some to allow her to turn onto her back. She looked up at him smiling dreamily. Her smile faltered at the look of intense concentration on his face. She reached up and stroke his whiskered cheeks. "What is it, my love?"

He grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips, burying his mouth in the soft flesh of her palm. "This past year with you in my life has exceeded my dreams." His glazed eyes focused on her beautiful face. "Meeting you that day in Bryant Park, forever changed my life. Thoughts of you kept me sane during and after my divorce and I promised myself that if I was ever lucky to find you again, I would never let you go."

Ororo felt a familiar tightening in her throat. She was extremely close to tears at his heartfelt words.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded.

Minutes passed as they laid there. Logan's face expressed deep tenderness and love as he stared into the shimmering pools of her cerulean eyes. Then he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were charged with a monumental question in them.

His face was fierce in the soft glow of the lamplights and his next words were even more ferocious. "Will you marry me, Ororo N'Dare Munroe?"

The tears that had been threatening finally came and she began to sob, as the enormity of his question sunk in. Tears rolled incessantly down her face as they continued to stare at each other. He made no effort to interrupt her, only using his fingers to remove the moisture from her face.

When she quieted down, she reached up with shaky hands and frame his face with her hands and brought it down closer to hers. "I would be honored to be your wife, James Logan Howlett. Nakupenda mpenzi wangu."

Escaping her grip for a few moments, he rolled off her and scrambled over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. Reaching into the bottom drawer, he rummaged through until his fingers clasp what he was looking for. He pulled out the small black velvet box and flipped it open. Turning to her, he revealed the most stunning piece of jewelry she had ever laid eyes on. Her ring was an enthralling art deco piece that featured a dazzling three carat old European cut diamond in a platinum setting. Stunning diamond accents adorn the intricately designed mound and natural sapphires added the perfect pop of color that matched her eyes. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, its permanent home.

Ororo stuck her hand out in front of her and spread her fingers, admiring the work of art. She looked over to where he was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. "This is incredible. You did well, mountain man."

Logan chuckled good-naturedly. "I would hope so. I searched long and hard for something that would perfectly symbolize who and what you are."

"I love it. Thank you."

"Nothing too good for you, babe."

She reached over and stroked his face, staring into those eyes that had captured her undivided attention so long ago. In them, she saw the same passionate love she held for him reflected. She offered no resistance when he wordlessly cradled her to his chest. Laying in peacefulness, they listened to and took pleasure in each other's breathing, knowing that they had finally conquered the roadblocks, quieted the rage and were permanently united in renewal.

* * *

 _Nakupenda mpenzi wangu – I love you my darling; I love you, my love_


End file.
